Relacionamentos Pouco Convencionais
by Os Tradutores
Summary: Não suporto a idéia de me casar é como uma alergia. Eles me deixam desconfortável,e sinto uma coceira infernal, meus olhos enchem de água, e as vezes tenho acesso de espirros. Gina tem problemas com relacionamentos.Alguém poderia mudála? HPxGW ULTIMO CAP
1. Um Bom Jeito de Arruinar Meu Aniversário

**Autor:** Cashew

**Nome original:** Unconventional Commitments

**Tradutora:** Black Phoenix Potter

**Betagem:** Anna Malfoy

* * *

**

* * *

Capítulo 1 - Um ótimo Jeito de Arruinar Meu Aniversário**

Respire fundo, eu digo a mim mesma. Apenas respire fundo, ele não faria isso. Entre todas as noites, ele não faria isso exatamente hoje. Ele não vai acabar com o meu aniversário.

Isso não me acalma. Eu posso ver isso no sorriso nervoso que ele estampa. Oh, Deus, ele vai me propor casamento, eu simplesmente sei disso. Colin é um idiota inacreditável, como ele pode fazer isso comigo? As coisas vão indo...bem, não ótimas, mas... _'leváveis'_. Estáveis, é uma palavra melhor. Por que ele tem que estragar isso?

A sobremesa chega, e eu sorrio falsamente. Isso não está acontecendo comigo. Olho suspeita para meu bolo. E se ele pediu ao cozinheiro para colocar dentro do bolo? Olho ao redor do aposento, todos ocupados com suas refeições e conversas. Todos estão contribuindo para a minha queda. É uma conspiração, eu devo lhe dizer.

Olho do outro lado da mesa, o rosto suado de Colin Creevey. Eu só fiquei com ele todo esse tempo, porque pensei que ele nunca teria coragem de me beijar, imagine me pedir em casamento? Pensando nisso, nós nunca realmente nos beijamos ainda. Quero dizer, demos beijos e beijos e tudo mais, mas nada muito além disso. Três meses, e nada de sexo: isso deve ser algum tipo de recorde.

Acho que a família dele é estranhamente religiosa, ou algo assim. Tipo, eles não acreditam em fazer nada antes do casamento. Eu praticamente engasguei, se ele acha que não pode fazer alguma coisa (leia: s.e.x.o) antes do casamento, é mais uma razão para ele me propor! Oh, Deus.

Eu empurrei a sobremesa para longe, com um doce sorriso, como se não estivesse tendo um ataque do coração. "Eu não estou com fome".

Ele acenou com a cabeça, e se levantou. "Tudo bem, então".

Eu olhei, horrorizada, ele se aproximar, e se ajoelhar. Ele realmente vai fazer isso! Merda, eu preciso fazer alguma coisa...qualquer coisa.

"Gina", ele começou, e o restaurante todo percebeu o que ele ia fazer. Algumas garotas começaram a chorar, vendo a cena tão romântica, como parecia ser. "Eu te amo", ele continuou, com voz anasalada, "E eu vou sempre te amar. Você estava lá quando tirei a minha primeira foto mágica, você estava lá para tudo, e eu sei que você me ama, tanto quanto eu amo você. Aceita se casar comigo?" ·

Não consigo respirar. Em alguma parte desse discurso inarticulado, ele disse aquelas palavras - aquelas palavras que toda garota, supostamente quer ouvir... _'não essa garota'_, pensei. Oh, Deus, eu não sei o que fazer. Todos estão me olhando, e Colin parece um cachorrinho, com esses malditos olhos pedintes.

"Eu, uh..., eu..." .Eu não posso me casar com ele. Eu sei disso muito bem. Mas humilhação pública é traumatizante. Quero dizer, isso pode amedrontá-lo para o resto da vida. E se ele acabar num terapeuta, e disser a ele sobre essa horrível garota que arruinou a vida dele, e...Deus, ele pode virar gay! Ele vai odiar mulheres por minha causa. E família dele vai se virar contra ele, porque eles são tão estranhamente religiosos, e pessoas estranhamente  
religiosas são contra homossexuais. E sua vida jovem vai tragicamente acabar por causa de...

"Gina", ele sussurrou. "Você está bem?" ·

Olhei ao redor. Mulheres em todos os lugares estão esperando por um pedido de casamento. Por que isso não podia Ter acontecido para uma delas, então? Eu levanto, e coloco meu guardanapo na mesa. Eu preciso sair daqui. Então faço a única coisa em que posso pensar...saio correndo.

Passo correndo por Colin, e perco o restaurante de vista, com uma surpreendente velocidade. Quando alcanço uma distância segura, eu paro. É realmente um milagre ser capaz de correr tanto, quando se está nervoso. Depois de recuperar o fôlego, começo a andar, calmamente. Sinto-me aliviada, mas muito mal, tudo ao mesmo tempo.

Sei que foi covarde e errado sair correndo daquele jeito, mas não pude pensar em outra opção. Não suporto a idéia de me casar; é como uma alergia, ou algo assim. Me deixa desconfortável, e então eu começo a sentir uma coceira infernal, então meus olhos enchem de água, e algumas vezes me dá acesso de espirros. Devia haver algum tipo de remédio para isso, mas...bem, não há. Então serei solteira pro resto da minha vida. Não que esse pensamento me incomode, é algo ao qual estou começando a me acostumar.

Não que eu odeie a idéia de conceber casamento em si...isso só não é para mim. Claro, parece uma idéia boa o bastante: sempre tem alguém com quem sair, sempre tem alguém lá para você, e tem alguém para morar com você. Parece uma boa idéia, não? Errado. Isso é, na verdade, uma grande conspiração, inventada por homens, há milhares de anos atrás. Eles fazem a idéia de se casar parecer muito prazerosa, eles acham uma boa garota, doce e  
inocente para se casar com eles, e então...BAM! A pobre garota se torna uma escrava do lar, normalmente chamada de esposa.

Ele tem a responsabilidade de tudo. Ela normalmente tem que Ter um emprego, e dar metade do salário pro marido. Ela tem que lavar, limpar, cozinhar, arrumar, e todas as outras coisas que os homens dizem que as mulheres têm que fazer. E ela ao menos ganha um "obrigado"? Não, porque são 'deveres'. Ele deve fazer isso alegremente, e usar lingerie sexy, para agradar seu marido preguiçoso na cama, onde ela começará a dar-lhe sexo oral, pois eles acham que mulher adora fazer sexo oral. Com certeza.

Aí vêm os filhos. Eu gosto de crianças, realmente gosto. Sempre estou disposta a servir de bab�, hoje e sempre. Mas Ter as minhas próprias...é mais um trabalho sem agradecimento. Um marido não é tão ruim quanto crianças são. Agora me sinto como uma vaca egoísta e pessoa terrível, mas se todo mundo chegasse e sugasse, sugasse, sugasse, você também ficaria brava.

Eu não sou uma pessoa muito dada, não. Se tivesse um monte de gente dependendo de mim, eu não demoraria muito, e faria algo drástico. Como sair correndo. E já saí correndo, antes mesmo de me casar e Ter filhos...parece que sou um caso sem esperança.

Eu devia ser posta em um estudo científico. "E aqui nós temos a branca solteira número cinco. Essa mulher é uma das mais peculiares de sua raça - ela parece não querer muito contato com o sexo masculino. Ela não é antisocial, simplesmente não consegue ficar com um homem muito tempo. Vamos dissecá-la e descobrir porque ela é tão estranha".

Desculpe por ser estranha, e trazer à tona um assunto sobre dissecação, mas Hermione me disse sobre algumas experiências trouxas, da Biologia. Isso é tão errado, essa Biologia, pegam coisas vivas, as matam, e as abrem, só pra ver o que tem dentro! Isso é o que o meu pai faz com rádios e televisões, e eles estão fazendo isso com coisas vivas. Criaturas estranhas, esses

trouxas.

De qualquer maneira, vamos voltar ao meu problema extremo com relacionamentos. Um problema de cada vez, agora. Eu provavelmente sou minoria nisso. Muitas mulheres são casadas e parecem perfeitamente bem com isso. Minoria ou não, penso eu, isso não muda minha opinião sobre casamentos somente ao ver pessoas felizes com os seus.

Eu me entedio com homens depois de alguns meses namorando. Passar o resto da vida com um homem, qualquer homem que seja, com certeza iria me entediar. Você acorda, ele está lá. Você toma o café, ele está lá. Vai para o trabalho, e tem alguns bons momentos sem ele, mas então, vai para casa, e ele está lá. Faz o jantar, come o jantar, e ele está lá. Você vai para a cama, e ele ainda está lá. E aí começa tudo de novo.

É tudo tão repetitivo, e a idéia da mesma pessoa todos os dias... 24 horas por dia com a mesma pessoa, e pelo resto da vida. Divórcio não é muito comum no Mundo Bruxo. Casou, é pra sempre. É um grande passo. Uma grande queda, na minha opinião.

Andei uma boa distância, quando me lembrei que a minha varinha estava dentro da minha bolsa. E a minha bolsa estava pendurada no meu ombro...Sinto-me extremamente besta por não Ter lembrado disso antes. Andei quase uma hora. Meus saltos estão me dando calos nos pés a cada passo. Resisto à minha vontade de dar um soco na minha cabeça pela estupidez. Pego minha varinha, e me preparo para aparatar. Mas para onde?

Normalmente eu iria para meu apartamento. Mas divido um apartamento com Hermione... que é a mesma coisa que dividir um apartamento com Rony - um não é nada sem o outro. Não estou com vontade de ver meu irmão, ou de ouvir sermões de Hermione, por não confrontar meu grande medo no restaurante.

E não posso ir pra Toca. Minha mãe iria surtar se soubesse que alguém me propôs, e que eu o rejeitei. Tenho 23 agora, e estou passando da idade, na cabeça da minha mãe.

Então me lembrei que é meu aniversário. Meu aniversário de 23 anos, e estou sozinha numa rua estranha. Meus pés estão me matando, e meus sapatos estão arruinados. E agora, meu ex-namorado acabou com minha semana, por fazer uma proposta não bem-vinda. Que merda de aniversário.

Então eu tenho a habilidade de ir a qualquer lugar rapidamente, mas não tenho para onde ir. Que perfeito. Dou mais um passo, antes de perceber que, não importa aonde eu v�, eu só quero sair dessa rua, e desses sapatos. Depois de um minuto de indecisão, eu decido ir ao Três Vassouras. Merlin sabe como uma bebida é bem vinda...ou 10.

* * *

Nota dos Tradutores:

Mais uma fic para vocês leitores.

Divirtam-se!

Os Tradutores


	2. A Solidão É Melhor A Dois

**Nome Original: **Unconventional Commitments

**Autor**: Cashew

**Tradução:** Amanda Saitou

**Betagem:** Anna-Malfoy

* * *

**

* * *

**

Capítulo 02

**A solidão é melhor a dois **

E sou patética... patética com P maiúsculo. Estou em um bar, no meu aniversário, sentada sozinha numa mesa de canto. Tive até que pagar pela minha própria bebida... é aqui que eu percebo que minha vida é um inferno e que o destino realmente tem um senso de humor cruel.

Alguém tentou me amarrar no meu aniversário - isso não é horrível? Como um auto proclamado senhor de todas as coisas, meu aniversário sempre foi um evento muito importante pra mim. Quase melhor que o Natal. E agora está arruinado. Não haveria nenhuma salvação para este aniversário. Bem, talvez houvesse... tal como um homem maravilhoso se ajoelhando diante de mim e implorando para me pagar uma bebida, e então ele iria - não, eu digo pra mim mesma rapidamente, nada de pensar em homens. Os homens me colocaram nesta situação, para começar... os homens e sua possessividade e dependência.

Quando foi que tiveram a idéia de que casamento é uma coisa "de mulher"? Por favor, quem é que faz o pedido? Certo, com a modernidade algumas mulheres fazem o pedido, mas na maioria das vezes é o homem. Se eles não quisessem se casar então eles não deveriam fazer o pedido. Os homens iniciam a busca por uma esposa no segundo em que saem de casa. Eles precisam de alguém que tome o lugar da mãe deles, alguém para olhar por eles e para cuidar deles. Quer saber, eu quero uma esposa. Não de um modo lésbico, só estou dizendo que quero alguém para cozinhar, limpar e cuidar de mim. Eu não posso culpar os homens por procurarem por esposas, eu também o faria. Mas eu não quero ser a escrava deles. Se algum dia eu me casar, meu marido assumirá o papel de esposa. E como isso nunca, jamais, acontecerá parece que eu nunca irei me casar nesta vida.

Eu penso na minha mãe. Ela fez absolutamente tudo enquanto eu crescia. E assim que cheguei aos 11 anos de idade - a idade para ir para Hogwarts - parece que passei a ser vista como velha o suficiente para "ajudar". Aparentemente, se alguém é responsável o bastante para ir para a escola, então esse alguém é responsável o bastante para ser um maldito escravo. Meus irmãos foram coagidos a fazer tarefas externas simples nas quais punham pouco esforço para realizá-las, e então iam jogar quadribol em algum lugar em que mamãe não pudesse vê-los. Como eu era uma garota, entretanto (e a única garota), era meu dever ficar dentro de casa e ajudar minha mãe com as tarefas dela. Todo verão era gasto cuidando dos porcos que tinham a audácia de se proclamarem meus irmãos. Eu exerci o papel de esposa e mãe por uma eternidade; finalmente escapei há alguns anos atrás, portanto não cometerei o erro de deixar me aprisionarem novamente.

Meus olhos dirigem-se para o meio do salão. Parece estar acontecendo alguma coisa ali, algo feliz. Bem, é legal que alguém possa se divertir no meu aniversário... infelizmente não sou eu. Auto martírio é um dos meus passatempos preferidos, se você ainda não percebeu.

Ouço passos na minha direção, mas não me dou ao trabalho de me virar. Provavelmente alguém feio - hã, não que importe se alguém é feio ou não. Sim, a beleza está no interior, e toda aquele papo.

"Como você está esta noite?" diz uma voz profunda.

"Tudo direito" resmungo enquanto tomo outro gole da minha bebida. E não irei me virar; não estou disponível. Aqueles com problema com compromisso não saem procurando por relacionamentos. Assim como as pessoas que vivem em casa de vidro não deveriam jogar pedras... a mesma coisa.

"Certo" ele diz num tom divertido, "bem, então isso deve dificultar o seu funcionamento. Se você estivesse com 'tudo direito', então você teria dois pés direitos e duas mãos direitas."

Nisso eu finalmente me viro, minha boca aberta em espanto e incredulidade. Essa foi à piada mais estúpida que eu já ouvi. "Muito fino" eu digo antes de perceber a quem a voz pertencia. Eu sabia que a voz era familiar. "Mas você sempre foi um cavalheiro, Harry."

Ele dá um grande sorriso e puxa a cadeira ao meu lado. "Eu gostei dessa piada. Edith me contou essa no trabalho."

"Edith", eu digo, me sentindo bestificada, "Edith, a sua secretária de 48 anos? Legal Harry, você está copiando as falas de uma senhora. É difícil acreditar que as garotas não estejam vindo aos montes atrás de você."

Ele dá de ombros. "Eu faço o que posso." Ele chama uma garçonete e faz seu pedido, assim como pede mais uma bebida para mim. Bem, poderia haver algumas vantagens em encontrar Harry aqui. "Então, o que lhe traz ao recanto dos alcoólatras , Gina?"

"Recanto dos alcoólatras?" pergunto, confusa. Mas, com certeza, várias doses de uísque farão com que fique facilmente confusa.

"Sim, se você observasse as pessoas que vêm aqui, todos os alcoólatras vêm para este canto escuro onde nós estamos agora, para poderem beber muito e sozinhos, sem serem incomodados. Então, o que está levando você ao alcoolismo?"

"Por que se importa?"

"Por que sua mãe me mataria se eu a deixasse ficar bêbada sozinha. Você poderia ser violentada." Eu viro os olhos e sinto um rubor no rosto; ele evidentemente ouviu os infinitos sermões e avisos da minha mãe sobre os perigos de uma jovem mulher como eu ser violentada. Esses sermões são normalmente dados toda vez que ela me vê numa roupa que ela julga ser pecaminosa.

"Que gentil da sua parte", digo em um tom que espero soar sarcástico. Você sabe, enquanto a embriaguez tem suas várias vantagens, também tem um declive à medida que a embriaguez avança.

Primeiro ponto: ressacas. Até mesmo uma palavra faz você se retesar. Segundo ponto: qualquer tipo de inteligência que você possa ter antes de tomar a decisão de beber sai direto pela janela. Se você tentar ter uma conversa de verdade com alguém - ao invés de bater em alguém, conforme a situação - você irá se soltar parecendo um idiota muito mal educado. É por isso que depois de beber eu sempre juro não beber mais... até a próxima vez que algo fundamentalmente ruim me aconteça e então todos os aspectos em parecer um 'lixo' pareçam mínimos e sem importância alguma.

"Eu sei", ele responde galantemente, "eu simplesmente sou esse tipo de cara. Não posso deixar você ser violentada num beco escuro."

"Não", interrompo secamente, "eu pelo menos mereço um quarto de hotel mais ou menos decente."

Harry sorri, "Esse é o espírito!"

Eu olho para a bebida intocada de Harry. "Sabe, é muito rude deixar que uma dama beba sozinha." Concordando instantaneamente, ele toma sua bebida de um gole só enquanto eu sorrio animadamente; beber socialmente é perfeitamente aceitável.

Começou com Harry pensando que poderia me embriagar sem que eu percebesse. Se há uma coisa da qual os Weasleys se orgulham é nossa capacidade de tolerar a bebida. Sério, o segredo está no fato que todos nós agimos tão insanamente quando estamos sóbrios que é difícil distinguir se estamos bêbados ou não. Infelizmente pra mim - ou infelizmente pra Harry, como quiser ver o fato - minha tolerância é relativamente baixa. Eu aprendi a fingir que estou mais sóbria do que realmente estou, mas depois de quatro bebidas eu já estou fora do ar.

E com Harry eu perco a conta depois da quinta.

Não é preciso dizer que ambos estávamos um pouco... afetados, sabe. Mas se há uma grande regalia para inclinações alcoólatras – e acredite, há uma – é a de que no dia seguinte você não pode ser culpado de qualquer estupidez que faça. Se você queimar a casa de alguém, apenas balance a cabeça rindo e diga "Desculpe por aquilo, eu estava tão bêbado." Essa é uma desculpa universal que as pessoas aceitarão. Se estiver bêbado você está fora do seu estado normal, você não é - supostamente – nem consciente nem responsável por nenhuma de suas ações.

Nós não queimamos a casa de ninguém, mas fizemos...hã, algo que necessita da frase "Eu estava tão bêbado." E a pior parte a respeito disso é que eu não estou completamente certa sobre o que fizemos. Certo, eis o que eu me lembro: Nós estávamos nos divertindo no canto dos alcoólatras, rindo adoidado... engraçado como tudo parece histérico após algumas doses. Eu contei a Harry sobre Colin e ele achou muitíssimo engraçado que eu tivesse fugido do restaurante e do pobre Colin. Então eu cometi o erro de lhe contar as minhas teorias sobre casamento e ele achou todas elas a coisa mais engraçada que já tinha ouvido. Eu me lembro de rir com ele, mas eu não acho engraçado, é um grande problema. Não é para rir.

Então nós estávamos rindo, ele contou algumas linhas da piada "você sabe que está sob a influência de Voldemort quando...", e tudo estava ótimo. E depois nós saímos. Aqui é que o problema começa, nós saímos juntos e fomos para casa... juntos.

Voltamos para a casa de Harry e numa certa hora nossos lábios se encontraram. Eu posso jogar a culpa disso no fato que ambos somos abobados o bastante sem estarmos bêbados. Então nós nos beijamos, muito inocente isso. Então eu me lembro que continuamos a nos beijar no sofá dele, o que num certo ponto nos levou a nos beijar na cama. E é isso. É tudo o que lembro.

Então aqui estou eu, nua na cama de Harry Potter sem qualquer memória de como vim parar aqui. Para reduzir ainda mais a minha inocência sobre ontem à noite, tenho que dizer que Harry está dormindo ao meu lado, igualmente nu. Falando nele...

Eu observo Harry, que dorme tranqüilamente. O lençol que o cobre escorregou e parou nos quadris. Eu posso ver seu corpo longilíneo e o peito musculoso, e se me abaixar do jeito certo e levantar o lençol só um pouquinho – bem, vamos dizer que se o que eu penso que aconteceu ontem a noite realmente aconteceu então eu me diverti mesmo.

Enquanto penso sobre isso, Harry decide acordar. E ele não acorda do jeito normal, como quando você acorda gradualmente e se sente muito grogue por alguns minutos. Não, Harry acorda de sopetão. Ele se senta depressa e olha pra mim em pânico.

"Gina", ele diz depressa, "o que está fazendo aqui?"

Eu me sinto injustificadamente ofendida. Talvez eu não me lembre do que aconteceu ontem à noite, mas claro que ele deveria. Uma forma de fazer com que eu me sinta não só como uma prostituta, mas como uma prostituta ruim. Minha cabeça está rachada em dois, esta não é nem de longe uma manhã muito boa.

Eu dou um tempo a ele para que perceba que está nu e eu também, antes de falar. "Eu não tenho muita certeza do que estou fazendo aqui, acabei de acordar."

Ele passa a mão pelo rosto e se joga de novo no travesseiro. "Merda", eu ouço ele resmungar, "maldição, drog-"

"Você quer fazer uma demonstração de todas as imprecações conhecidas pela humanidade antes de ter uma conversa de verdade?"

Ele me fita de soslaio, "nós não... quer dizer, hã, você sabe... fizemos?"

Eu dou de ombros e me sinto irritada pelo desconforto dele ser maior do que o meu. Ele deveria estar feliz; eu é quem deveria estar preocupada!

Harry parece não perceber meu crescente desagrado, pois continua a gemer e resmungar. "Ai, o Rony vai me matar!"

"Rony!" eu finalmente estouro, "você está preocupado com o Rony num momento como este? Dane-se o Rony!"

Ele finalmente parece perceber que deveria dizer algo para mim. "Eu sinto muito, Gina; eu nunca deveria ter deixado isso acontecer. Você estava bêbada, e eu estava bêbado... e eu devo ter me aproveitado de você, e –"

"Esqueça", eu o corto enquanto levanto da cama e visto minhas roupas. "Sem problema, nós estávamos bêbados, como você disse, então apenas guarde isso como uma noitada e siga em frente."

"Mas-"

Eu me abaixo e ignoro o mau hálito matinal e beijo ele de leve nos lábios. "Não se preocupe sobre isso, Harry."

Obviamente, foi a primeira noitada de Harry, visto que seu desconforto parece estar aumentando. "Me deixe pelo menos fazer o café da manhã pra você, ou alguma coisa."

Eu dou de ombros; não é assim que funciona. É esperado que eu saia assim que acordar, mas a idéia de café é muito atraente para a minha dor de cabeça. "Tudo bem , parece bom."

Ele sorri e faz uma careta enquanto sai da cama e vai se vestir – é renovador saber que eu não sou a única a sofrer dos efeitos colaterais da bebida. Nós vamos para a parte inferior da casa e eu evito pensar em como toda esta situação é estranha. Ontem à noite eu estava com meu namorado legal e estável no meu aniversário comendo num bom restaurante... agora eu estou com Harry, o melhor amigo do meu irmão. Não, eu não vou mesmo lidar com isso agora.

* * *

**Nota do Grupo:**

Desculpem a demora por esse segundo capítulo. A primeira tradutora teve um problema e não pode continuar, então outra tradutora teve que pegar o capítulo.

Esperamos realmente que vocês gostem.

Nossos agradecimentos à: **miaka, Angelina Michelle, Pat, Pekena Malfoy, Nathoca Malfoy, cecília e Blackberry** (a fic que você indicou já está na lista de espera para tradução).

Os Tradutores.


	3. Não há UM idiota aqui, fazemos rodízio!

**Nome Original: **Unconventional Commitments

**Autor**: Cashew

**Tradução:** Lali-Chan

**Betagem:** Anna-Malfoy

* * *

**Capítulo Três**

**Não há UM idiota aqui, fazemos rodízio!**

(**N/A:** segui um carro por vinte minutos que tinha isso em um adesivo... não sei porque senti a necessidade de nomear meu capítulo com isso.)

Eu tenho de admitir que enquanto fazia o caminho de volta ao meu apartamento após minha extremamente estranha despedida de Harry, me senti horrível. Tenho aquele sentimento de dia seguinte enquanto me arrasto pelas escadas do meu prédio e procuro pelas minhas chaves. Odeio o fato de ainda estar usando o vestido da noite anterior... toda vez que você vê uma jovem garota nas primeiras horas da manhã vestida em roupas de noite, você sabe exatamente onde ela esteve, e exatamente o que esteve fazendo. É como uma caminhada da vergonha.

Mesmo que eu não ache que ninguém está me olhando, sou amaldiçoada com uma imaginação exagerada. Continuo a imaginar pessoas pervertidas se escondendo nas sombras, me observando e tendo visões do que eu devia ter feito. Só porque não os vejo, não significa que eles não podem me ver...

Mais ainda, não sei se tenho o direito de sentir que envergonhei minha mãe ou não! Arrepio-me quando minha mãe me vem a mente. Eu tenho que ir pra casa amanhã – ou talvez hoje a noite, não lembro – é como um dia qualquer com a família inteira. Sim, temos muitos desses. Basicamente é o meu pai ficando entediado e decidindo forçar toda a família para ir pra casa nos fazendo sentir culpados. Você sabe o famoso "você não tem que vir... seria muito bom ter toda a família reunida. Mas se estiver ocupada, eu entendo. Imagino que poderemos nos ver no meu funeral". Não é fácil recusar.

Finalmente chegando na porta do meu apartamento, tiro minhas chaves. Hermione insistiu que vivêssemos em um apartamento trouxa... Ela disse que se sentia mais confortável ali. E como eu estava desesperada para sair de casa, não me importava muito onde eu vivesse, contanto que fosse longe de minha mãe. Isso acabou se tornando um erro, pois não sei nada sobre o modo de vida dos trouxas. Estou aprendendo... Aprendendo a nunca, sob nenhuma condição, viver em outro lugar que não seja o mundo bruxo.

Orgulhosa de mim mesma, pois levou apenas alguns minutos para fazer a chave funcionar, não notei que Hermione estava sentada no sofá, esperando por mim. Assim, fiquei mais do que surpresa ao ouvir uma voz do nada dizer "E _onde_ é que você tava?"

Pulei e coloquei uma mão no meu coração que batia rapidamente. "Hermione! Você estava intencionalmente tentando me matar ou era só um privilégio de se sentar no escuro como uma psicopata esperando sua vítima?".

Ela se levantou e vi sua aparência pela primeira vez. Estava horrível. Tinha olheiras e seu cabelo era a definição de desastre. Obviamente ela quase não dormiu. "Estava super preocupada com você", ela disse enquanto andava até mim, "se você ia ficar com o Colin podia ter dito. Pensei que tinha sido assassinada, raptada, estuprada-"

"Você faz idéia de como me lembra minha mãe? É indiscutível. Acho que tem passado muito tempo na Toca".

"Bem, isso é provavelmente porque andei falando muito com ela nas últimas cinco horas".

Meu queixo caiu; era óbvio que não a tinha ouvido direito. Hermione, a garota que havia virado minha melhor amiga, nunca iria ter me dedurado pra minha mãe. "Você não falou com minha mãe, falou?". Ela fez que sim. "Por quê? Por que você iria ligar pra ela... Oh, se eu vou cair, levo você e o Rony comigo. Dessa vez minha mãe vai saber tudo sobre Rony ficando aqui, ahem, à noite."

Ela tentou esfregar os olhos e acabou batendo no próprio nariz. Segurei a risada, Hermione suspirou em exasperação. "Achei que você estava numa vala morrendo. Tentei contatar o Colin, sabe, mas ninguém respondeu. Então aí achei que vocês dois estavam numa vala morrendo. Você é adulta, Gina, e se você e Colin querem ter... relações, bem, não é problema meu. Tudo que peço é que você me deixe sabendo quando não vai voltar pra casa, ou ao menos responda quando alguém estiver gritando seu nome na lareira do Colin".

Seriamente, ela e minha mãe... Nem posso distingui-las. Entretanto, para meu horror, senti o sangue correr para meu rosto. "Eu, uh, não estava na casa do Colin", murmurei com meus olhos grudados no chão, "por isso que não te respondi".

"Onde estava, então?".

"Ah, você sabe... por aí".

Ela apertou os olhos e cruzou os magros braços sobre o peito. Meu olhar foi a todos os lugares possíveis para evitar encontrar o dela. As pessoas podem falar das mulheres Weasley como possuidoras de um "olhar mortal", mas nós não somos nada perto da Hermione quando está zangada. E, sorte a minha, nesse momento, Hermione finalmente me forçou a encará-la – nessas horas sinto pena do Rony.

"Gina", ela disse lentamente, "onde você estava?"

Murmurei uma resposta muito rápida debaixo da minha respiração.

"O que disse?", ela perguntou irritada, "Não entendi direito".

"Disse que tava na casa do Harry".

Ela se engasgou e recuou inconscientemente "O que estava fazendo lá?".

Encarei ela e tentei dar a Hermione a volta pelo susto. "O que você acha?".

Ela sentou em choque e então murmurou. "Acho que preciso me sentar".

"Você meio que já está sentada".

Ela me olhou e parecia quase magoada. "Gina, como pôde dormir com Harry?"

"O que você quer dizer 'como pude'? Eu não estava exatamente sóbria se você me entende. Por que isso interessa a você, Hermione, por que se importa?".

"Porque", disse lentamente, "Eu te conheço. Eu te amo e amo Harry, mas Harry sente obrigações emocionais que você... bem...não sente."

Esfreguei uma mão exasperada nos meus olhos; eu realmente não tinha dormido o suficiente para lidar com isso "Você poderia ser um pouco mais clara, Hermione? Eu não estou no clima para ler nas entrelinhas".

Ela suspirou e encostou-se no sofá por completo. "O que eu estou dizendo é que você tem o hábito de fugir de relações sem nem olhar sobre o ombro. Harry passou por muitas coisas na vida e ele não precisa que você complique mais a sua vida."

Meu queixo, literalmente, quase caindo. _Eu_ complico as coisas? Como dormir com Harry está simplificando minha vida? "Não acho que Harry é tão instável emocionalmente como você diz. E não é que como se ele estivesse apaixonado e quisesse uma relação e tudo-"

"Mesmo que não queira, ele vai. Harry não é do tipo 'apenas uma noite'; vai achar que te usou...".

A única coisa que tirei disso é que ela me insultava em algum nível. "Então Harry não é do tipo 'apenas uma noite', mas eu sou?"

Ela mordeu seu lábio. "Não disse isso".

"Não, mas insinuou. Não vou partir o coração de Harry, Hermione, não se preocupe. Se ele sentir alguma 'obrigação emocional' comigo então nós teremos um encontro, para que se sinta melhor, e então seguiremos caminhos diferentes".

"Mas não vê que tudo será esquisito para todo mundo se você e Harry saírem?".

"Bom, essa não é preocupação minha. Se me dá licença, vou pra cama". Saí da sala e fui para o meu quarto.

Minha cama me chama e por mais que eu queria respondê-la... Eu tenho este estranho problema – um diferente problema da coisa de compromisso, porque é completamente normal para mim, ter mais de um... eu espero – de qualquer forma, sou meio que preguiçosa. Eu pessoalmente não sinto que sou tão ruim assim, mas já me disseram o contrário – Hermione e minha mãe. Eu acho perfeitamente aceitável que quando você chega de um longo dia de trabalho tudo que quer é tirar a roupa e colocar algo confortável. Bem, quem tira uma roupa, guarda, e então tira outra nova e a veste? Você joga a roupa suja em qualquer canto e veste qualquer pijama disponível.

Depois de alguns dias minhas roupas se empilham... bem, se empilham, por falta de melhor expressão. E apesar de não ser nenhuma obcecada por limpeza por natureza, algumas vezes me irrita estar no meu quarto e ver coisa pendurada em tudo quanto é canto. Gosto de pensar que sou um indivíduo livre e preciso de espaço para expressar minha criatividade. Mas é mais provável que a bagunça chegue a um ponto que nem eu mesma agüento... de qualquer jeito, essa era uma dessas vezes onde não conseguia ficar no meu quarto. A bagunça me deixava nauseada e sabia que se eu dormisse agora, teria um pesadelo esquisito onde me afogo num mar de roupas e sufoco.

Respiro fundo e bravamente ando em direção a minhas roupas. Eu estou cansada e agitada, mas limpando minha bagunça. Mamãe ficaria orgulhosa. Sorrindo e mentalmente me aplaudindo, eu pego uma pilha de roupas e carrego-as para o armário, onde prontamente as jogo, fechando a porta na saída. Limpo as mãos e rastejo para a cama. Trabalho bem feito.

XXXXXXX

Algo me cutuca no ombro. Meu primeiro pensamento enquanto ganho consciência é que meu ombro está sendo violentado.

"Acorde Gina".

Eu absolutamente odeio ser acordada contra a minha vontade. Alguém me cutucando e me mandando acordar não é minha idéia de bom jeito de começar o dia. Sei que é quase noite novamente, mas o conceito é o mesmo...

Com um suspiro derrotado, abro os olhos e espero minha visão clarear. Vermelho é tudo que vejo. "O que quer, Rony?" Murmuro no travesseiro.

"Vagabunda", ele diz com indignação, "minha irmã é uma vagabunda!".

Com seu insulto, sento na cama, totalmente acordada. "Do que me chamou?".

"Como pôde... t-r-a-n-s-a-r com Harry! Meu melhor amigo, Virgínia!"

"T-r-a-n-s-a-r", eu repito. Aqui se insere um virar de olhos, "Quantos anos tem, Rony, dez? Sinto muito por Hermione, sinto mesmo. Quer dizer como fazem preliminares? Sua idéia de colocá-la no clima é soletrar tudo? Claro que Hermione sendo, bem, Hermione... pode colocá-la no clima".

"Gina!", ele grita, seu rosto vermelho, "Isso não é um tipo de conversa que membros da mesma família devam ter. Pensando bem, isso não é tipo de conversa que ninguém devia ter... você está evitando o assunto!".

Olho com despeito as minhas unhas, "E o que seria esse, soletrar?".

"Sexo com o Harry!".

Nesse ponto, olho com extremo interesse, "Realmente? Achei que você não gostava desse tipo de coisa...".

"_Gina!_".

"Rony", eu digo com escárnio, "isso não é de sua conta. Sou adulta; Harry é adulto, não se mete".

"Não se mete", ele repete, " 'não se mete' ela diz-"

"'Ela' está sentada bem aqui, doidinho." Murmuro.

Ele parece não me ouvir, "Bem, alguém tem que fazer algo sobre isso". Ele de repente parece ter tido uma brilhante idéia "Vou contar pra mamãe!".

"Você o quê!".

"Ela vai te endireitar". Ele parece genuinamente feliz consigo mesmo! Enquanto saio da cama para endireitar ele, ele tira a varinha e aparata.

"Rony", eu ameaço para o ar onde uma vez ele esteve. "Não te compro presente de Natal _mesmo_, esse ano".

XXXXXX

**Nota do Grupo:**

Olá, leitores.

Aqui que fala é a Anna-Malfoy, e sou a pessoa que vocês mais odeiam, pois foi por minha causa que vocês ficaram sem atualizações do grupo. Eu tive um problema no meu pc e não pude postar os novos caps. Mas a partir de hoje, todas as fics do grupo irão ser atualizadas.

Nossos agradecimentos à: **Wo Ai Ni, miaka, Pat, MiaH Canyo** (sua sugestão foi anotada) e **Cris Malfoy**.

Anna Malfoy – Os Tradutores


	4. Briga Entre Irmãos

**Nome Original: **Unconventional Commitments

**Autor**: Cashew

**Tradução:** BlackPhoenixPotter

**Betagem:** Anna-Malfoy

* * *

**Capítulo 4**

**Briga Entre Irmãos**

Eu fiquei parada por alguns minutos na mesma posição, ainda em choque. Ele realmente tinha ido; ele realmente tinha ido me dedurar para mamãe. Ok, admito que talvez eu tenha, uma vez, acidentalmente, dito a ela que o Ronyy e a Hermione brincaram de "casinha"... mas foi sem querer, e eu tomei o cuidado de dizer também, que essa havia sido a única vez, sendo que essa foi só mais uma vez, dentre muitas outras...

Só para adicionar, Ronyy não tem o direito de agir como um coitado traumatizado, só porque eu _possa_ ter dormido com o Harry. Houve algumas noites nas quais eu fui obrigada a ouvir... certas... coisas. Não há nada mais estranho do que se deitar e ouvir barulhos de gemidos vindos do outro quarto, do outro lado do corredor. Honestamente, você pensaria que eles teriam a decência de usar um feitiço silenciador no quarto, ou algo assim. Só o fato de ele ser meu irmão, torna isso 10 vezes pior. Talvez ele não goste da idéia de sua irmãzinha mais nova, t-r-a-n-s-a-n-d-o, mas ao menos ele não tem que ouvir isso. Literalmente falando.

Com esses pensamentos passando pela minha cabeça, eu começo a andar de um lado pro outro. Primeiro de tudo, eu odeio o ato de andar de um lado pro outro. Odeio ainda mais quem anda de um lado pro outro. Isso é algo sem sentido. Você anda para um lado, volta, e anda pro outro, anda pra um lado, aí anda pro outro, anda pra um lado...ah, você entendeu. E isso só se torna mais um problema, pois suas pernas se tornam fracas e cansadas. Ou talvez isso só aconteça comigo. Se andar de um lado pro outro está me cansando, talvez eu deva me exercitar mais.

Irritada comigo mesma, eu me sento na cama. Está na hora de um plano de ação. Eu tenho que ir pra casa hoje. É dia de jantar em família. Oh, maravilha. Se eu conheço minha mãe – e, acredite, eu conheço-, ela vai fazer uma grande cena sobre isso. Discrição não é algo de família. E se eu conheço meus irmãos, se eles ouvirem a minha mãe e eu discutindo sobre algo que me envolva dormindo com um homem, eles vão voltar dois séculos atrás, e protegerão a honra de sua irmãzinha. Com exceção de Percy - ele não é do tipo violento. Ao invés disso, ele vai falar sobre os números de suicídio de mulheres solteiras aos 23 anos.

Preciso chegar lá primeiro. Decidi que vou nobremente aceitar meu fardo e punição sozinha. Sinceramente, é ridículo eu ser punida por algo que só diz respeito a mim... Mas a minha mãe é da filosofia de que se você sofre na primeira vez, as chances de haver uma segunda vez são menores.

Falando de violação aos meus pensamentos privados, Rony não me disse como descobriu sobre minhas atividades noturnas. Há duas maneiras pelas quais ele pode ter descoberto. Um: Harry contou a ele, e, por favor, eu espero que isso não tenha acontecido. Dois: Hermione contou pra ele. Essa me parece ser a alternativa mais plausível. Isso significa que Hermione entrou para minha lista negra. O lugar onde ninguém quer estar.

Saí do quarto numa recém descoberta velocidade, e gritei: "Hermione!". Ela saiu pela porta de seu quarto, parecendo culpada. Bom, talvez ela não pareça culpada, mas quando você já julgou alguém por algo, eles sempre vão parecer culpados para você. "Eu tenho um boi para matar com você".

Ela deu alguns passos e me olhou. "Essa é uma expressão horrível, você já parou para pensar nisso?".

"Não me importo com isso. Você disse ao Rony sobre Harry e eu!".

Ela evitou me olhar nos olhos. Sempre um mau sinal. "Não era minha intenção... eu estava brava, e não tinha dormido o bastante, e isso simplesmente escapou. Ele foi tão mau assim?".

"Tão mau", eu gritei. "Tão mau, que após ele discutir comigo, foi correndo contar para minha mãe! No final dessa noite ele vai estar sem um pedaço do corpo dele!".

"Gina, acalme-se. Ele não iria contar para sua mãe. Ele não é tão burro assim".

"Não é tão burro assim? Você se lembra de quem nós estamos falando? É a mesma pessoa que ainda ri por 15 minutos, quando alguém menciona o planeta Urano!".

"Oh, querida. Tem certeza que ele foi até a Toca falar com sua mãe? Você pode estar chegando a conclusões erradas".

Eu mordi minha língua, e fiz o máximo que pude para não chutar a parede. "Ele me disse que estava indo para casa, contar para a mamãe! A que conclusão errada eu posso estar chegando, a não ser _não_ pensar que ele está realmente indo para casa, contar para mamãe sobre Harry e eu?".

Ao menos ela teve a decência de parecer arrependida e sem-graça. De qualquer maneira, isso não me ajuda em nada. Levantei minhas mãos no ar, e então voltei para meu quarto, tão rapidamente quanto saí.

Só há uma coisa a fazer. Eu tenho de ir a Toca, e enfrentar minha mãe. Há algo pior do que isso?

**xxxxxx**

Eu quis ter certeza de que aparataria fora de minha casa de infância. Assim eu posso ter um tempo de arrumar meus pensamentos. E depois de alguns minutos, percebi que tem pontos positivos na situação. Certo, essa última parte é uma grande mentira, mas é legal pensar assim.

Respirei fundo e abri a porta – para dar de cara com Rony e minha mãe tomando chá na mesa da cozinha.

"Eu não consigo entender", ele disse. "Onde erramos com ela?".

"Calma, calma". Ela tomou as rédeas. "Tudo vai dar certo, Rony, você vai ver. Gina é uma garota esperta. Ela vai saber se virar".

"Não, não, mãe, é tarde demais. Ela não é mais... ela não é... -".

"Virgem?", eu interrompi secamente. "É. Sinto muito sobre isso... na verdade, não sinto muito, nada".

"Virgínia Molly Weasley! Eu não vou tolerar palavras sujas nessa casa!", minha mãe disse em voz alta.

Eu acenei levemente. Virgem é dificilmente uma palavra suja, e ela já ouviu algum dos meus irmãos falando? Eles levam as palavras ofensivas para um novíssimo nível. Resignada, eu ando até a mesa, e lhe dou um beijo na bochecha. "Me desculpe. Como vai, mamãe?".

"Bem, eu estaria melhor, se não tivesse ouvido sobre as atividades noturnas da minha filha há um minuto atrás". Eu abri a boca para reclamar da indiscrição do Rony, quando minha mãe me surpreende, e não de uma boa maneira. "De qualquer maneira, eu estou mais do que ciente com as...", ela dá um olhar a Rony, "imperfeições de certas pessoas nessa área. Tudo pode ser perdoado em nome do amor, mas eu preciso dizer que estou surpresa em saber de você com o Harry! Achei que estava com aquele seu amigo câmera... mas de qualquer maneira, Harry é ótimo para você. Rony me disse que é sério isso entre vocês. Eu espero que isso signifique que nós vamos ter Harry como companhia para o jantar de hoje, certo?".

"Ahn... eu... bem... sim, claro". O que diabo o Rony disse a ela? "Rony", eu disse com um sorriso falso, "Você se importa de vir comigo até lá fora, para discutirmos algo?".

"Eu prefiro não ir".

"Rony, não seja bobo". Nossa mãe interferiu. "Vá lá fora com sua irmã. Um pouco de conversa entre irmãos fará bem para vocês".

Sim, uma conversa de irmãos. É exatamente isso que eu tenho reservado para ele. Ele se levantou com dificuldade, e me seguiu até o jardim.

"Rony, seu idiota!", eu gritei, assim que saímos da área de escuta. "O que diabos você disse a ela?".

Ele levantou o nariz, indignado. "Nada além da verdade. Eu informei sobre suas relações com Harry, e te salvei ao falar sobre seu relacionamento profundo com ele nesse momento".

"Relacionamento profundo? Nós nem ao menos tivemos um encontro, seu idiota! Eu não sei o que você fez, mas é melhor desfazer, antes do jantar de hoje, pois Harry _não_ está vindo para cá".

"Sim, ele está".

"Não, ele não está. Eu não vou passar por isso, só para você se sentir melhor com a situação. Você precisa crescer rápido, Rony, ou então eu vou ser obrigada a te causar dor física".

Ele teve a coragem de rir. "Gina, você não está em posição de me ameaçar fisicamente".

Eu franzi a testa. "Eu não tenho intenção de exercer nenhum movimento físico, a não ser o da minha varinha. E acredite, Rony, eu estou em posição de fazer isso".

Ele se empalideceu. "Bom, o caso é esse. Harry já foi chamado, e está se arrumando para vir para cá. E a mãe está esperando que ele venha, e você vai ter muito trabalho para explicar porque ele não pode mais vir".

"Ótimo! Eu não me importo se ele vem ou não; ele sempre comparece a essas coisas. Você só tenha certeza que ele não vai bancar o namorado durante a visita. Senão, eu não só vou informar mamãe sobre seus mais sujos segredinhos, como vou mostrar as suas revistas PlayWizards".

Ele engasgou. "Você não se atreveria".

"Experimente, Ronald".

"Certo", ele disse. "Você tem a minha palavra de que Harry será seu amigo platônico durante o jantar".

"Bom".

* * *

**N\T:** OOOOOOOOOOOOIIII, pessoal!

A história está cada vez melhor, não?

Quero muitas reviews! Para essa fic, e para a minha, tah? Rsrsrrs 

Beijuxxxx da Black Phoenix Potter

**Nota Do Grupo:**

Uma pequena "conversinha" entre irmãos, quem já não teve uma? LOL!

Queremos agradecer à: **Carol Malfoy Potter, miaka, michelle graner, Pat, Bruna Granger Potter, Lilith1 e Yumi Rinku.**

Logo teremos mais caps. Aguardem!

Os Tradutores.


	5. Uma Casual Reunião Familia

**Autor:** Cashew

**Nome original:** Unconventional Commitments

**Tradutora:** Aninhaaaaaaa

**Betagem:** Anna Malfoy

* * *

**Capítulo 5 **

**Uma Casual Reunião de família **

Relutantemente voltei para casa para encarar minha mãe. Eu sabia que ela não tinha terminado; de modo algum ela me soltaria tão fácil. Respirando fundo e com um passo instável, me arrisquei para dentro da casa em ruínas, deixando Ron do lado de fora para se preocupar sobre como ele desfaria sua bagunça.

"Oi, mãe", eu disse desconfortavelmente ao entrar na cozinha, "Quer uma ajuda?"

"Não", ela disse com um sorriso, "Você não tem que fazer nada, querida. Apenas sente-se ali. Ou melhor, por que você não se prepara para o jantar? Eu sei que você vai querer parecer bem para o seu namorado".

Hesitei quando ela chegou à parte "seu namorado", "Umm, mãe, há algo que eu pretendia te contar. Veja bem, Harry e eu... isto é, nós não estamos, tecnicamente, juntos".

Ela riu, "Ah, Gina, eu sei que você aprendeu isso com Fred e Jorge".

"Aprendi o quê?"

"A alisar minhas penas, como os gêmeos dizem".

Nervosamente, brinquei com meu cabelo, "Não estou tentando alisar suas penas, mamãe. Harry e eu não somos, nem jamais fomos, um casal".

"Mas... mas, Ron disse que você ficou com ele em sua casa. _Totalmente_ sozinhos. E não pense que não sei o que acontece quando dois jovens estão sozinhos à noite!"

"Hermione e eu ficamos sozinhas praticamente todas as noites", eu disse, ficando irritada , "Isso significa que fazemos sexo?"

"Ginevra Molly Weasley!", ela disse num tom escandalizado, "Eu sei que a eduquei melhor do que isso. Você sabe muito bem o que eu quis dizer".

"Desculpe", resmunguei.

Ela se virou e sentou comigo à mesa, "Gina, eu sei que você gosta de... ah, como se diz? Ah, sim. Curtir. Sim, você gosta de curtir, o que é perfeitamente normal para a maioria das garotas, mas, querida, receio que você ganhe algum tipo de reputação fazendo isso. Você tem vinte e três anos; não acha que é hora de se estabilizar?"

Minha boca despencou, ela realmente usou o termo curtir? "Ok, há tantas coisas erradas com essas frases que eu realmente não tenho certeza por onde começar... mas, diabos, vamos lá. Primeiro, eu não curto. Na verdade, eu não conheço ninguém que fique curtindo. Segundo, por que exatamente é aceitável que outras garotas namorem por aí, mas eu não? E, terceiro, vinte e três dificilmente é uma idade de solteirona. Gui e Carlinhos estão muito bem pelos trinta e eu não vejo você os amolando para se estabilizarem!"

"Gina, é diferente com os homens".

"Que merda", eu soltei com raiva. Imediatamente cobri minha boca na esperança de que ela de algum jeito não tivesse escutado.

Ela arfou, "Eu não vou deixar que esses palavrões continuem na minha casa! Eu não sei onde você adquiriu esse linguajar, mas é melhor você perdê-lo rapidinho, mocinha".

"Você devia ouvir o Ron", resmunguei baixinho.

"Como é que é?"

"Eu disse desculpe, mamãe", emendei antes que ela começasse mais uma briga.

Ela suspirou, "Ginevra, eu sei que você acha que sou antiquada e um pouco controladora... mas eu só quero que você seja feliz. Desde que você era uma garotinha, eu desejo que você encontre sua alma gêmea, que uma pessoa a complete. Eu fui tão feliz com minha vida e casamento; sempre me senti tão realizada... eu só quero o mesmo para você".

Sorri para ela, "Estou feliz, mamãe. Um homem na minha vida não significa felicidade. Não falta amor à minha volta, com meus amigos e família".

"Eu sei disso. Entretanto, logo você vai entender que você pode estar cercada de pessoas e ainda assim estar sozinha. Por isso estou tão feliz por você finalmente estar com Harry. Eu me lembro quando você tinha dez anos e teve seu primeiro vislumbre de Harry Potter. Nós viemos para casa e você me disse que ia se casar com aquele garoto. Você se lembra, Gina?"

Tudo bem, ela não ouviu minha confissão? Odeio a habilidade dela de simplesmente bloquear o que ela não quer ouvir, "Não. Eu não me recordo disso", disse teimosamente, embora eu me lembrasse como se fosse ontem. Uma garotinha estúpida com uma paixão cega e uma obsessão que permitiam que o bom senso fosse nublado por sonhos e fantasias de algum conto de fadas. Como se eu fosse cometer o erro de me transformar nela de novo.

Ela suspirou, "Não achei que você lembrasse. Apesar disso, eu te conheço melhor do que você pensa, Gina, e Harry pode fazer você feliz. Não se feche para ele como você faz com todos os seus namorados. Bom, olha a hora; eu tenho que voltar ao jantar. Seja boazinha e descasque aquelas cebolas ali".

Levantei da cadeira e vesti um avental. De volta à pequena ajudante da mamãe... Esse é o motivo pelo qual eu nunca apareço para essas coisas até o último minuto. Você aparece cedo e é colocada para trabalhar.

Eu não podia deixar de pensar nas palavras da minha mãe... e, mais importante, o olhar em seu rosto quando as disse. Se ela não pensasse que estou envolvida com Harry, isso partiria seu coração. Eu posso fingir, somente por essa noite. E amanhã eu vou matar o Ron, porque isso é tudo sua maldita culpa!

**xxxxxx**

Quando Ron finalmente voltou para dentro, agarrei seu braço e o puxei para o lado.

"Gina", ele disse com um tom raivoso , "Eu prometo que vou falar com Harry assim que ele entrar aqui, fica fria."

"Sobre isso... não há necessidade agora".

"Não há necessidade de quê?"

"De você falar com Harry... Eu vou continuar com isso. Pela mamãe".

"Ah! Eu sabia que ela faria você...".

"Ron", interrompi, "se você quiser viver para ver os próximos cinco minutos, eu sugiro que você não termine essa frase".

Ele acenou com a cabeça, "Sugestão lentamente anotada".

Eu estava me preparando para passar o sermão nele sobre a completa tolice de correr e tagarelar para mim já que somos dois adultos, quando Fred e Jorge resolveram praticar seu passatempo favorito em mim, aparatar bem onde você está parado.

Eles têm malditas câmeras invisíveis em volta de toda casa só para que possam "disparar" direto em você, "Fred!", gritei para o gêmeo agora sentado em meu estômago, "Saia de cima de mim!"

"Opa", ele disse com uma risada, "Desculpe Gina, não vi você aí".

Levantei e me afastei, "Ah sim. Com certeza não viu".

"Gina", cumprimentou Jorge, "como vai nossa escrava preferida?"

"Você não quer dizer funcionária?"

Eles se olharam e depois se viraram para mim com idênticos sorrisos, "Não. Eu quis dizer escrava".

Mamãe vinha saindo da cozinha com um sorriso gigantesco, "Meninos! Eu não os ouvi entrando, como estão? Venham, venham, deixem-me trazer alguma coisa para comerem".

"Não estamos todos aqui para jantar?", perguntei secamente.

"Bem, sim", ela respondeu, "mas os meninos trabalharam o dia todo, devem estar morrendo de fome. Não podemos esperar por mais ninguém".

"Sim, Gina", Fred disse, "fizemos o trabalho psicológico e tudo mais enquanto você estava tirando uma folga".

"Gina", mamãe arfou, "você matou um dia de trabalho?"

Meu olhar furioso percorreu todos na cozinha, "O que há com todos vocês tagarelando sobre qualquer coisinha? É pedir muito que todos vocês não corram para mamãe por cada coisinha?"

Jorge pegou um biscoito, "Apareça para trabalhar...".

"E nós não vamos ter que contar para mamãe", Fred terminou.

"Eu não estava escalada para trabalhar hoje, seus bobos".

Os dois se olharam com interesse, "Nós a escalamos para hoje", Fred disse incerto.

"Não escalaram, não".

"Sim... escalamos".

"_Não_, não escalaram", segurei um sorriso de satisfação quando eles mudaram de assunto, nenhum dos dois se lembrando com certeza se tinham me escalado ou não. Essa é a beleza de trabalhar com os gêmeos; eles não acreditavam em coisas por escrito como escalas de modo que eu mato um dia aqui e outro ali e eles se convencem que nunca me escalaram em primeiro lugar.

E, antes que qualquer um pense em me julgar por isso, se você cresce sendo uma maldita cobaia você também vai matar um dia aqui e outro ali também.

Dei a cada um deles um olhar severo antes de sair da cozinha, enquanto ainda matinha minha raiva exterior intacta. Prender o riso certamente não me ajudaria nesse caso.

Na minha saída, ouvi um deles murmurar, "Eu disse que precisamos começar a escrever na agenda".

**xxxxxx**

Refiz meu caminho pra fora. O único lugar em que eu consigo alguma paz em casa é no galpão do papai. Sorri ao ver uma luz no barraco, papai sempre era encontrado em seu galpão. Sem mencionar que todos seus brinquedos trouxas estavam localizados lá dentro...

Caminhei até ó barraco e bati com força na porta de modo que ele me ouvisse por cima da horrível música alta que ele sempre ouvia hoje em dia. Ainda posso me lembrar como todos nós carinhosamente "agradecemos" a Carlinhos quando ele pensou que seria uma excelente idéia dar a papai um aparelho de som trouxa de Natal. Aparelho que tem a habilidade de explodir música a volumes desconfortáveis... Mamãe o odeia.

Sem esperar por uma resposta, entrei no galpão escuro. , "Papai", chamei, "você está aqui?". Imediatamente senti vontade de me bater depois da pergunta; sempre me irrita quando as pessoas fazem perguntas que já sabem a resposta. Parece ridículo e sem sentido.

Ele se virou do som e me cumprimentou com um abraço gigante, "Gina! Que maravilha ver você, querida".

Sorri e aceitei o abraço; ele estava muito mais sensível desde a guerra. Por isso as muitas, muitas reuniões de família. Ele tinha visto com seus próprios olhos o quão mortais nós éramos, então ele agora definiu isso como seu trabalho para nos manter em constante contato.

Ele me levou para sua pequena mesa e sentei em uma das cadeiras, "Então, diga-me, como você está? Fred e Jorge não estão te fazendo trabalhar muito, estão?"

"Estou bem, papai. Fred e Jorge são... bem, são Fred e Jorge, acreditam em delegar qualquer tarefa, que não seja fazer piadas com os clientes, aos funcionários que eles tão afetuosamente se referem como _peões_. E visto que eles só têm um funcionário ao lado deles e de Lino, essas maravilhosas tarefas vão para mim".

Ele bagunçou meu cabelo alegremente, "Não se preocupe com isso, abobrinha. Conheço minha garota; você consegue passar por aqueles garotos a qualquer hora que você queira".

Sorri genuinamente; meu pai sempre me fez acreditar que eu posso fazer qualquer coisa. Que se eu colocar isso na minha cabeça, tudo pode dar certo. E, por um momento, eu realmente acreditei que ele estava certo, que tudo ficaria bem.

Infelizmente, esse momento terminou muito cedo quando Harry chegou. E todo inferno se iniciou com sua chegada.

* * *

**Nota Do grupo:**

Nesse cap mostra mais a dinâmica da família. Qual será a reação de Harry ao se descobrir no meio dessa confusão?

Nossos agradecimentos a: miaka (nós não incentivamos briga entre irmãos, mas que o Ron merecia, merecia! XD), michelle graner e Mah Potter.

**Quanto as pessoas que dizerem que não deixam review porque não tem o que escrever, basta deixarem todo cap '_muito bom cap, continuo a ler'_, pois só através das reviews nós saberemos se as pessoas estão gostando do nosso trabalho.**

Leiam também nossas outras fics: **Algum Dia Você Me Amará, Brilha Brilha Estrelinha, Cala a Boca e Me Beija, Um Beijo e Uma Flor, Deflorando Gina Weasley, Em Profundo Desespero e Alem da Redenção e nossas fics slash**.

Os Tradutores


	6. Os Seis Estágios do Embaraço

**Autor:** Cashew

**Nome original:** Unconventional Commitments

**Tradutora:** BlackPhoenixPotter

**Betagem: **Karla Malfoy

* * *

**Capitulo seis**

**Os Seis Estágios do Embaraço**

Entrei em casa com meu pai, sentindo uma espécie de pressentimento ruim. Na verdade, isso é uma mentira. Eu não sinto nenhum pressentimento ruim, eu sei que não... Ah, isso está se tornando uma bagunça total... o que eu vou fazer? Eu só trouxe realmente um namorado para casa uma vez... E não foi uma boa experiência. Os horrores daquele verão estarão marcados na minha mente para sempre...Pobre, pobre Dino Thomas. Tenho certeza que ele ficará traumatizado pelo resto da vida.

Claro, Harry não é meu namorado. Não chega nem perto, ele é apenas alguém com quem eu passei uma noite. Mas em breve, ninguém, tirando Ron e Hermione, acreditará que ele é menos que meu namorado. E então eu serei obrigada a levar isso em frente, e não tenho a mínima idéia de como fazer isso. O que, exatamente, eu devo fazer? Devo segurar sua mão? Devo beijá-lo?

Cheguei à conclusão de que ficarei quieta, e darei a ele o prazer de liderar essa situação. Parabéns, Harry, seja bem-vindo ao desafio.

Papai e eu finalmente passamos pela porta, e eu observei contrariada que Harry já estava ali. Em algum lugar dentro de mim, ainda havia uma pequena centelha de esperança de que ele não viesse, e então eu esqueceria minhas preocupações. Eu fingiria ser a perfeita vítima: "Parece que ele não gosta tanto assim de mim...", e coisa assim.

"Uh, oi, Harry". - Eu disse.

"Olá, Gina".

Certo, tudo está indo bem. Nós dois nos cumprimentamos sem desviar os olhos. Estamos indo muito bem. Eu tinha acabado de reunir um poço de confiança, quando minha mãe interferiu.

"Gina", ela me chamou. "Isso é jeito de cumprimentar seu namorado?".

Os olhos de Harry se arregalaram ao ouvir as últimas palavras de minha mãe, e os meus se fecharam em descrença. Andei alguns passos em direção a ele, cheguei perto de seu ouvido, e sussurrei: "Eu sinto muito", e então dei um beijo em sua bochecha.

Ia me afastar, quando as mãos de Harry circularam minhas costas, me puxando para perto. Ele abaixou sua cabeça e me beijou diretamente na boca, sem que eu pudesse ao menos registrar o acontecimento. O beijo em si durou menos que um minuto, mas para mim pareceu uma eternidade. Quando ele me soltou, eu estava incrivelmente vermelha, e não conseguia olhar em seus olhos.

"Olá, meu bem", ele cumprimentou novamente. Virou-se para mamãe, e perguntou: "Isso é mais apropriado, Sra. Weasley?"

"Oh, Harry, querido. Você é tão romântico", ela respondeu, toda sorridente.

Ouvi o barulho de duas pessoas limpando a garganta às minhas costas. "Harry, cara", Jorge falou, "Não se preocupe em me cumprimentar."

Um alto 'pop' me salvou da atenção dos gêmeos sobre mim. Eu corajosamente me virei para ver Gui chegando.

"Olá, todos", ele disse alegremente. Sua atenção se voltou para mim. "Me digam, por que Gina está tão vermelha?".

Imediatamente Fred e Jorge começaram a rir, trazendo Gui mais para perto. Fred começou:

"Bem, parece que o Harry aqui...".

Jorge continuou: "... é o novo namoradinho da Gininha".

Gui voltou seus olhos para Harry. "Isso é verdade?".

Harry bravamente pôs seu braço por sobre os meus ombros. Por reflexo, eu me esquivei, mas rapidamente voltei, caindo na real. "Sim!", ele respondeu com uma confiança surpreendente.

Gui se virou para mim, esperando que eu confirmasse a resposta de Harry, quando outro Weasley apareceu do nada. Sim, nós, Weasley's temos nosso próprio jeito de comparecer a reuniões.

Carlinhos sorriu abertamente para todos nós. "Oi, todo mundo! Por que Gina está tão vermelha? Ela está doente?".

"Parece...", Gui disse pausadamente, "que Gina tem um namorado".

"Outro? Ele está aqui?", Carlinhos olhou ao redor, até que notou o braço de Harry sobre os ombros de Gina. Ele balançou a cabeça, parecendo entender. "Bem, agora... isso com certeza me parece inesperado".

Carlinhos se sentou ao lado de Gui, e eles pareceram trocar palavras em silêncio. "Harry", Gui disse. "Será que nós poderíamos conversar lá fora por um minuto?".

"Na verdade", eu interrompi antes que Harry pudesse dizer algo, "ele está ocupado, Talvez mais tarde".

"Ele não parece ocupado", Carlinhos disse, não acreditando.

Eles obviamente não estavam acreditando. "Ao invés de falar com ele, por que vocês dois não conversam comigo?".

Eles pareceram desapontados. "Tudo bem", Carlinhos resmungou, passando pela porta.

Mais uma vez lá fora, eu olhei bem para os dois. "Parem com isso".

Gui me olhou inocentemente. "Parar com o quê?".

"Parem de agir como irmãos ciumentos, eu não preciso de proteção ou aprovação. Deixem o Harry em paz, eu estou avisando".

"Ah, Gin", Carlinhos reclamou. "Nós só queremos conversar com ele".

"Não", eu deixei bem claro, "vocês querem intimidá-lo. Vocês não entendem, então esqueçam. Eu quero que vocês dois me prometam que não farão ou dirão algo a Harry sobre mim". Nenhum deles disse nada. "Prometam para mim, agora".

Gui concordou. "Eu prometo".

"Sim", Carlinhos disse em seguida. "Eu prometo também".

"Prometem o quê?".

"Que não faremos ou diremos nada a Harry sobre você", eles repetiram simultaneamente.

Olhei nos olhos de cada um deles, antes de entrar para casa novamente. "Bom. Eu tenho que dizer, eu estou orgulhosa de vocês. Vocês mudaram bastante desde aquele verão quando Dino veio ficar conosco".

Gui sorriu, e passou pela porta. "Sim, aquele garoto vai pensar duas vezes antes de beijar alguém na nossa frente".

Após o meu satisfatório papo com Carlinhos e Gui – os irmãos que mais gostam de fazer cenas – eu me sentia mais confiante para o jantar de hoje à noite. Quer dizer, nada pode ser pior que aquele beijo estranho, certo?

Nos sentamos todos à mesa, e eu percebi como estava errada; Eu não havia feito nada para prevenir que Fred e Jorge fossem... bem, eles mesmos, na verdade. Droga, droga, droga. Aquilo podia ser potencialmente catastrófico.

Olhei cuidadosamente para eles. Harry estava sentado ao meu lado, e os gêmeos estavam bem à nossa frente. Eu me concentrei e tentei enviar um tipo de mensagem mental para eles. _Não me façam passar vergonha; por favor, não me façam passar vergonha; por favor, por favor, por favor_...

"Então, Gina", Fred começou, animadamente. "Você contou ao nosso Harry aqui, a história do primeiro namorado que você trouxe aqui?", acabou minha fé nos poderes psíquicos.

"Não, Fred", eu rebati. "Eu não contei. Mas essa não é uma boa história, portanto esqueça".

Fred pareceu cooperar. Infelizmente, Jorge não. "Bem, sabe, Harry, o primeiro garoto que ela trouxe aqui foi o...", e se virou para mim. "Qual era o nome dele, Gina?".

"Não tenho a mínima idéia, Jorge", eu respondi, seca.

Jorge balançou sua cabeça para mim. "Oh, veja só isso. Que coisa horrível, Gina! Talvez se você não tivesse tantos namorados, conseguisse lembrar o nome de alguns deles. É disso que estou falando, Harry, você tem que ficar de olho nela...".

"Dino", Harry falou calmamente. "Você está falando do Dino?".

"Por Merlin, isso mesmo!", Jorge exclamou alto. "Dino. Esse era o nome dele".

Harry rapidamente pareceu perder a cor. "Eu estava aqui nesse verão", a voz dele falhou. "Naquele verão quando Dino veio visitar a Gina".

Os gêmeos ao menos tiveram a decência de fingir seriedade. "Bem, você compreende, amigo; Irmãos têm de fazer o que irmãos têm de fazer...".

"Não!", eu disse, alto, mas não o bastante para meus pais ouvirem. "Vocês não tem que fazer nada! Sabiam que desde aquele dia, Dino não olha ou fala comigo? Vocês dois parem, agora mesmo!".

Fred só olhou para mim. "Te fizemos um favor, Gina".

Eu me levantei, e joguei meu guardanapo na mesa. "Fred, Jorge, por que vocês não me ajudam com algo ali na sala?".

Os dois se entreolharam, antes de me seguir. Eu parei à frente deles, com muita raiva. Virei-me e dei um chute na canela de Jorge.

Ele imediatamente se sentou no chão, segurando seu joelho. "Aii! O que você está fazendo, Gina?".

"Você não tinha o direito, não direito nenhum!".

"Eu nem disse nada!".

"Você... você mencionou Dino. Harry estava aqui naquele verão em que todos vocês assustaram o pobre Dino pro resto da vida! Vocês queriam afastá-lo de mim, não?".

Fred se aproximou. "Olhe, Gina, nós queríamos apenas dividir uma agradável história com nosso amigo Harry...".

Jorge concordou com a cabeça. "... E não há nada de errado nisso".

Eu apontei meu dedo para os dois. "Mas deixem minha vida privada fora disso! Eu já tinha avisado Ron, e tive uma conversa com Carlinhos e Gui. Vocês sabem muito bem o que posso fazer com vocês, então não vou nem me dar ao trabalho de dizer. Vou apenas dizer isso: mamãe terá algumas interessantes fotografias até o fim da noite, se um de vocês ao menos pensar no nome Dino. Entendido?".

Eles trocaram olhares rapidamente, antes de se virarem para mim. "Certo Gina", os dois disseram juntos.

"O que quer que você queira", Jorge adicionou.

"Sim", Fred disse. "Não faremos nada. Palavra de Weasley".

Voltei para a cozinha, a tempo de ver Carlinhos e Gui olhando de maneira ameaçadora para Harry, que estava mais pálido do que quando eu sai. "Já chega", eu declarei. "Harry, nós estamos indo embora. Obrigada pelo jantar, Mãe, estava ótimo. Pai é sempre ótimo vê-lo. O resto de vocês... é possível que nos vejamos num futuro breve".

Harry pareceu imediatamente aliviado, quando se levantou da cadeira. "Obrigado pelo jantar, Sra. Weasley", e desaparatou rapidamente.

Eu respirei fundo, antes de fazer o mesmo, voltando para meu apartamento. Pelo menos Hermione ainda estava no jantar com Ron. Imagino o que as pessoas fazem nesses jantares onde cada um senta em um canto da mesa, impossibilitando a comunicação; Imagino que seja algo bom para Ron, já que ele faz muito essas coisas.

Joguei-me no sofá, esperando logo dormir. Mas senti algo macio, ao invés de duro... Levantei rapidamente e gritei. Era uma maldita pessoa! Era...Harry?

"O que você está fazendo aqui?".

"Eu... eu simplesmente vim para cá... ao invés de ir para casa. Eu queria falar com você, e como você poderia demorar um pouco, eu decidi me sentar para esperar".

"Oh. Bem, eu só queria me desculpar por tudo o que você teve que passar essa noite. Eu sei que meus irmãos podem ser bem difíceis, acredite, eu sei, e você é realmente um super herói por passar por tudo isso, e não estar gritando comigo agora".

Ele olhou ao redor, sem graça. "Não foi nada, verdade. Quer dizer, todo garoto na Grifinória já teve pesadelos com as histórias que ouviram sobre o que aconteceu com o pobre, pobre Dino naquele verão, mas eu...".

"Mas você o quê?".

"Eu queria dizer que, eu sei que posso soar idiota, eu sei, afinal, isso foi há muito tempo atrás e tudo mais... mas no seu sexto ano... eu gostava de você. Gostava muito".

Eu quase explodi em risadas, mas me segurei. "Você brigou comigo constantemente naquele ano. Chegou quase a ponto de me odiar, quero dizer; Nós brigávamos mais que você e o Malfoy".

Ele evitou me olhar. "Eu puxava brigas com você de propósito. Era a única maneira que eu descobri para poder conversar com você... estúpida, eu sei. Eu só gostava muito de você, e você era tão... distante, sem dizer inatingível. Eu tinha medo de fazer qualquer coisa que não fosse brigar com você; Se eu tivesse demonstrado algo mais perto da afeição, seus irmãos teriam feito comigo algo como o que fizeram com o Dino. De qualquer maneira, eu só achei que você devia saber. E, eu também queria dizer que eu não tenho mais medo".

Eu me sentei em silêncio por uns bons dois minutos, antes de ser capaz de soltar um simples: "Oh".

"Bem", Harry disse, se levantando. "Vou deixar você ir dormir agora. Eu sei que você tem que trabalhar amanhã cedo. Nos vemos por aí, Gin".

"Sim", eu disse após ele ter aparatado. "Nos vemos por aí".

* * *

**Nota do Grupo:**

Finalmente o jantar! Encarar quatro Weasley não é para qualquer um. Até que o Harry se saiu bem, mas o Harry é o Harry, não? XD!

Nossos agradecimentos à: **Carol Malfoy Potter, miaka, Patty, Miri, ThaaalinE, Anita Joice Belice**, **jokka potter** (a fic é T porque foi assim que a autora a classificou, nós só a seguimos!), **Mary D'Angelo, Natalia, Renata e Arienn**.

**Quanto as pessoas que dizerem que não deixam review porque não tem o que escrever, basta deixarem todo cap '_muito bom cap, continuo a ler'_, pois só através das reviews nós saberemos se as pessoas estão gostando do nosso trabalho.**

Leiam também nossas outras fics: **Algum Dia Você Me Amará, Brilha Brilha Estrelinha, Cala a Boca e Me Beija, Um Beijo e Uma Flor, Deflorando Gina Weasley, Em Profundo Desespero e Alem da Redenção e nossas fics slash**.

Quem quiser fazer parte do grupo, mas trabalhando mesmo, é só mandar um email para: **ostradutores(arroba)ibest(ponto)com(ponto)Br. **

Os Tradutores


	7. Quando a Vida Lhe Dá Um Limão

**Autor:** Cashew

**Nome original:** Unconventional Commitments

**Tradutora:** Bruna Malfoy

**Betagem: **Anna Malfoy

* * *

**Capítulo Sete**

**Quando a Vida Lhe dá Um Limão...**

Eu sentei entorpecida no sofá. Ele o que? Harry… gostava de mim? Harry, aquele esteve há um passo de me odiar? Decidindo que aquilo tudo esta muito complicado para lidar no momento fiz meu caminho para a cozinha onde um abençoado café está esperando para ser feito.

Salvação, teu nome é cafeína. Eu me inclino no balcão da cozinha enquanto espero pelo meu café. Ele não está mais com medo… o que isso deve significar? Não está mais com medo de que? De mim? Dos meus irmãos? Da vida em geral?

Repentinamente sinto uma raiva injustificada; Ele simplesmente despejou tudo aquilo em mim e partiu! Deixando-me para lidar com aquilo tudo sozinha… Honestamente, como se supõe que eu vá dormir sobre circunstâncias tão tensas?

Esquecida do meu sagrado café, eu aparato no apartamento de Harry, nesse ritmo ele vai conseguir um pedaço de minha mente. No entanto, eu estou realmente no apartamento dele… bem, eu esqueci por que estava tão irritada em primeiro lugar. Sentindo-me realmente tola, me preparo para voltar pra casa, e tudo o que eu pensaria sobre esse momento é que ele foi de insanidade temporária, quando Harry entrou na sua sala de estar.

"Gina!"

"Humm … oi, Harry," eu o cumprimentei debilmente enquanto sentia meu rosto ficar cada vez mais vermelho. Ele atravessou a sala num piscar de olhos… não podia esperar cinco malditos segundos.

"O que você está fazendo aqui?"

"Bem, você me surpreendeu, então, humm; Eu pensei que seria justo fazer o mesmo com você."

Ele está com um sorriso simples, "Oh."

Eu rio ansiosamente, "É... Então …Eu acho que já vou agora —"

"Não!", ele me interrompe rapidamente, "Não vá, Gina... Quer dizer, você está já aqui e tudo mais… e você deve estar cansada, eu não gostaria que você aparatasse sobre condições estressantes. Fique aqui e descanse um pouco primeiro."

Tudo bem, antes de tudo, não é como se estivéssemos em tempos de guerra ou alguma coisa. E eu duvido muito que esteja estressada a ponto de parar na Austrália ao invés de no meu apartamento. E depois… ele quer que eu fique?

Eu inspiro profundamente. "Eu não gostaria… de ficar, Harry. Quer dizer, eu não quero ser ainda mais inconveniente para você, como eu tenho sido a alguns dias. Mas, se você quer que eu fique…"

"Eu quero. Eu quero você fique; Eu acho que ia ser bom para nós se conversássemos."

"Nós já conversamos"

"Eu sei. É que eu sempre tenho mais a dizer pra você."

Eu dou um pequeno sorriso. "Tudo bem então. Nós podemos… conversar."

Harry sorri de volta e faz um gesto indicando um sofá próximo. Depois que sento e ele fica de pé, me preparo para o silêncio constrangedor que certamente está por vir. É uma lei, sempre, _sempre _haverá um silêncio constrangedor. Você põe uma garota e um cara juntos dentro de uma sala e este é um momento garantido que o silêncio virá . Ninguém gosta dele, mas todo mundo o espera.

Exceto que… o silêncio não parece _tão_ constrangedor. Eu poderia até dizer que é um silêncio confortável. Estranho.

"Gina," Harry começa, "eu realmente sinto muito se eu te deixei pior com todos em cima de você esta noite. Eu sei que você já tem o bastante para lidar … isso é só uma coisa que eu quero que você saiba..."

"Esta tudo bem, Harry," eu reafirmo. "E isso não é uma coisa que você pode dizer somente de mim, depois de tudo o que você passou está noite. Deus, eu nem tenho como me desculpar por meus malditos irmãos. Você se sentiria melhor se eu mandasse um urso gigante com um adorável cartão para o seu trabalho? Você sabe, pra te fazer se sentir melhor sobre isso ou alguma coisa…"

Ele riu, "Um urso gigante _e _um cartão? Bem, eu não acho que valho todo esse trabalho, Gina. Depois dessa noite, eu tenho idéia do que provocaria nos seus irmãos se eles tivessem a menor suspeita sobre isso. Apesar de tudo, eu estive lá, humm…naquele verão."

Eu me encolho. "Sim... naquele verão. Mas eles vão te deixar você em paz, eu prometo. Eu vou explicar para todos eles que isso foi somente um plano para acalmar mamãe. Confie em mim, a vida deles inteira eles tem bolado planos e enganado todo mundo para fugir da fúria da mamãe, eles vão entender."

Harry dá um sorriso forçado. "Isso é bom, eu não gostaria de ter uma gangue de Weasley's atormentados, me esperando amanhã no escritório com planos de me amarrar e espancar. Como... Como sua mãe descobriu sobre isso tudo? Eu confirmei porque Rony me disse para confirmar, mas eu ainda não consigo entender como tudo isso veio a tona."

Eu me sinto fervilhar quando cuspa uma palavra. "Rony."

"Rony?"

"Rony disse a ela. Aquele tagarela foi correndo contar pra mamãe nem cinco segundos depois de me xingar"

"Como Rony descobriu?"

"Hermione."

"E como Hermione descobriu?"

"Eu, uh … você sabe, eu meio que disse a ela."

"Eu acho que preciso sentar."

Eu aperto a almofada do meu lado, "Sem duvida."

Harry senta pesadamente no sofá atrás dele eu noto como suas bochechas ficaram vermelhas. Ele passa a mão pelos cabelos e resmunga alguma coisa, "Oh, Deus, eu estou tão embaraçado". É isso aí, apenas acrescente algumas maldições nessa frase e você terá uma idéia do que ele realmente disse.

Eu rolei meus olhos e me aproximei dele. "Oh, cabeça para cima, Harry. Eles não pensavam que você fosse virgem ou coisa parecida. É só sexo, todo mundo faz."

Ele se recusa a olhar para mim e mantém sua cabeça apoiada nas mãos. Ele murmura alguma coisa bem baixinho que soa como "Não tem mais pão."

"Hum? Fala mais alto, Harry."

Novamente ele resmunga alguma coisa. Desta vez soa como "Vou lavar o cão."

_"O que?"_

Ele finalmente levanta a cabeça e diz ruidosamente "_Todo mundo não!_"

"Todo mundo não o que?"

Harry vira o rosto extremamente vermelho. "Nem todo mundo faz sexo. Algumas pessoas ainda são virgens. Ou, devo dizer, _eram _virgens."

Minha mão voa direto para minha boca com o choque imediato "Sem chance… você é, quer dizer era, virgem? Qual é, Harry, você teve provavelmente mais que um milhão de oportunidades. Eu não acredito em você..."

"Não acredita em que? Que eu tenho moral?"

"Você está dizendo que eu não tenho?"

Ele grunhiu. "Eu não quis dizer isso. Eu não sou exatamente um professor ou qualquer coisa, mas eu era virgem, até… aquela noite."

Eu olho pra baixo. "Sua palavra é o suficiente pra mim. Eu… sinto muito, Harry". Quem pensaria que Harry era virgem? Eu digo, um cara de vinte-e-quatro-anos, virgem… eu pensei que essa fosse uma espécie extinta. Realmente, nem isso. Eu nem tinha consciência de que eles existiam em primeiro lugar.

"Não sinta. Eu estava simplesmente… esperando pela pessoa certa."

"Eu sinto muito. Eu sinto mesmo que você não tenha conseguido ter seu momento com a pessoa certa."

"Mas… eu tive." Ele levanta rapidamente e olha de longe para mim, mas eu ainda vejo um vislumbre de sua face vermelha. "É melhor você ir Gin. "

"É," eu concordo, "eu imagino que sim. Vejo você mais tarde ou qualquer coisa." Eu aparato com um forte suspiro e um sentimento de culpa sem precedentes.

Tudo bem, tudo bem, então eu admito que me sinto uma verdadeira cadela por ter tomado a pobre virgindade do Harry. Sem mencionar uma puta por ter perdido a minha há muito tempo atrás. No entanto, eu não me sinto nem um pouco culpada por fazer o papel de namorada.

Eu reconheci aquele olhar, do tipo que dizia claramente: Eu-quero-uma-profunda-e-magnífica-relação. Sem chance, não iria acontecer. Você vê, eu gosto do Harry… como um amigo. Eu estava bêbada quando dormi com ele! Quando supostamente dormi com ele. Oh inferno, há quem eu estou querendo enganar? Aconteceu. Eu sei que aconteceu porque eu tive um… sonho sobre isso. Seria mais um pesadelo, na realidade. Eu acordei próxima ao pânico, porque foi com _Harry _e eu não posso—quer dizer, não me sinto— mais daquele jeito sobre ele. Não mais. Eu perdi minha queda por ele no quarto ano, obrigado, e eu não a quero de volta.

Se nós nos tornamos um casal, ia ser para… sempre. Eu ficaria com ele o resto da minha vida e ele não me deixaria partir! E se eu tentasse terminar com ele, ele iria fazer aquela cara de menino pequeno e triste e eu ia me sentir culpada novamente. Sem mencionar que minha mãe iria me matar. Oh, Deus… mamãe vai pirar quando descobrir que Harry e eu não estamos juntos. Você vê? A coisa da força já está começando e nós nem mesmo tivemos um encontro!

Eu não posso fazer isto… eu não posso ser amarrada. Nunca ia dar certo entre nós, ele quer uma família e eu quero uma vida. Ele quer uma esposinha agradável para preparar a festa no escritório e eu quero a liberdade de escolher se eu quero ir para aquela festa ou não.

É simples. Eu me recuso. Eu não vou perder o meu nome e me render há um termo digno de bajulação como "Senhora". Deus, eu odeio isso. Sempre é Sr e Sra John Smith, ou o que quer que seja… A esposa nunca tem seu nome reconhecido, ela será somente o "Sra". Eu sou uma Gina Weasley de sangue e não vou encurtar meu nome para três silabas por um caso de culpa.

Sentindo-me livre, eu caminho através do meu apartamento com o súbito desejo de agitar com alguém. Eu estou ótima. Não, eu estou melhor que ótima, eu sou solteira, independente, e feliz. Eu não preciso, e nem quero um homem; Especialmente o Harry. Não mesmo, a coisa com Harry está fora de visão, fora da mente. Quer dizer, foi realmente só uma noite de embriagues, não foi grande coisa… nenhuma razão pra fazer, bem, qualquer coisa. Álcool é sinônimo de engano, nada mais, nada menos.

Eu balanço minha cabeça e distraidamente pego uma das cervejas do Rony de dentro da geladeira. Eu abro com um estalo a tampa e tomo um gole… e imediatamente começo a me asfixiar porque eu esqueci que desprezo o gosto de cerveja. Coisa realmente desagradável.

Eu bato no meu peito umas poucas vezes e olho ameaçadoramente pra a cerveja. "Amaldiçoada seja você," eu digo para aquilo, "tentando me enganar em toda a sua glória alcoólica."

A cerveja em cima da mesa me olha numa silenciosa censura. Eu já estava pronta para declarar guerra contra ela quando uma coruja entra voando pela janela. Eu olho para ela surpresa. É Hedwiges

Eu suavemente retiro a carta de sua pata e a abro com apreensão.

_Gina,_

_Eu sei que este é um jeito covarde de convidar, mas… você me daria a honra de me acompanhar em um jantar no Ministério? Responda sim ou não, _Edwiges _vai esperar por sua resposta. _

Eu olho mais abaixo descrente; Ele realmente desenhou uma caixinha para o 'sim' e outra para o 'não'. Aquilo é tão... Esquisito. '_Qual é, Harry?', _eu penso comigo mesma, você pode fazer melhor do que isso.

Quando eu me preparo pra rir da tola situação, eu noto uma coisa um tanto estranha, e francamente, alarmante: Minha mão, agindo por conta própria, achou uma pena … e marcou um 'X' na caixa do sim. Maldição.

* * *

**Nota Do Grupo:**

Antes de tudo, quero pedir desculpas pela demora. Eu sou encarregada de postar a fic, mas infelizmente não tenho tido tempo disponível. A fic será terminada, mas não posso fixar um prazo, mas será finalizada, isso é garantia que eu dou a vocês.

O que vocês acharam do cap? Um Harry virgem? XDXD! A situação está ao contrário! É a Gina que tem que defender a honra do Harry assumindo compromisso com ele! rsrsrs.

Queremos agradecer à: **miaka, Patty, Anita Joyce Belice, xxLeOxx, Helena Black, Kellxinha-Malfoy, Cris snape, Sukita, Mary e Kagome-LilyE**.

**Quanto as pessoas que dizerem que não deixam review porque não tem o que escrever, basta deixarem todo cap '_muito bom cap, continuo a ler'_, pois só através das reviews nós saberemos se as pessoas estão gostando do nosso trabalho.**

Leiam também nossas outras fics: **Algum Dia Você Me Amará, Brilha Brilha Estrelinha, Cala a Boca e Me Beija, Um Beijo e Uma Flor, Deflorando Gina Weasley, Em Profundo Desespero e Alem da Redenção e nossas fics slash**.

Quem quiser fazer parte do grupo, mas trabalhando mesmo, é só mandar um email para: **ostradutores(arroba)ibest(ponto)com(ponto)Br. **

Os Tradutores


	8. Do Karma a Ironia

**Autor:** Cashew

**Nome original:** Unconventional Commitments

**Tradutora:** Bruna Malfoy

**Betagem: **Black Phoenix Potter

* * *

**Capitulo Oito**

**De Karma e Ironia**

Okay, então todo o rolo do "sim" na caixa foi obviamente um momento de lapso na sanidade. Não há outra explicação para isso. Eu não aceitaria, voluntariamente, um encontro para ir num jantar pomposo do Ministério com Harry… Por favor, como se eu não tivesse um milhão de coisas melhores para fazer.

Tá certo, talvez não um _milhão _decoisas melhores… mas eu tenho algumas. Eu não sou uma reclusa social ou qualquer coisa do tipo — eu não estou desesperada o bastante pra gastar uma noite no Ministério. Além do que, isso ia dar a Harry a impressão de que eu estou concordando em ter um encontro, o que eu me recuso fazer. Porque eu desisti dos homens a dois — ou seria três? —dias atrás, e eu gostaria de manter essa promessa para mim mesma por pelo menos uma semana.

Eu olho para Edwiges que está começando a parecer impaciente. Honestamente, corujas não deviam ter a capacidade de parecer impaciente, tem algo errado sobre isso. Eu pego a minha varinha e com uma sacudida— e com a ajuda de magia, minha besteira está desfeita. Eu mordo o fim da pena até que uma grande idéia chega até mim; Eu desenho uma terceira caixa e a marco rapidamente antes de dobrar a carta e a entregar de volta a Edwiges. A caixa do "talvez", existe alguma coisa melhor? A decisão da indecisão, isso é uma coisa linda.

Sentindo-me satisfeita comigo mesma por ter feito algo bem feito, eu faço meu caminho de volta para meu para meu quarto. Pelo meu ponto de vista eu mereço um bom resto de noite certo?

Eu escorrego pra debaixo das cobertas com um novo excitamento, é terrivelmente estranho ficar excitado sobre a perspectiva de dormir? Decidindo que eu não me importo se for ou não, eu fecho meus olhos e juro não pensar em qualquer coisa exceto pensamentos felizes até pelo menos amanhã de manhã. Tudo sempre parece melhor de manhã…

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

A luz do sol penetra através das janelas quando eu acordo com um sentimento delicioso de conforto e descanso. Um sorriso vem para minha face quando eu me espreguiço com um suspiro de contentamento. Eu estava me perguntando se deveria ou não voltar dormir, quando meu braço golpeia alguma coisa dura.

Eu salto e imediatamente sento olhando para a coisa… ou seria alguém? Tudo bem, agora eu sei que isso não podia estar acontecendo comigo pela segunda vez em um intervalo de menos de uma semana. Sem chance, eu não sou uma vadia a ponto de fazer a coisa de apenas-uma-noite de novo. Eu aprendi a lição, droga!

Apesar de tudo, tem alguém lá… mas ele está completamente coberto com o lençol. Francamente, eu estou quase com medo para ver se realmente essa pessoa existe. Se for Harry, bem, isso seria ruim porque então eu não seria, sob nenhuma circunstância, capaz de escapar da coisa do relacionamento… e se não for o Harry, bem, isso faz de mim uma completa puta. Eu estou fudida de qualquer jeito. Er, talvez _fudida_ tenha sido uma escolha ruim de palavra…

Eu inspiro profundamente e decido puxar o lençol. Eu sou corajosa, certo? Eu estive na Grifinória por alguma razão, certamente. Então, tudo o que eu tenho que fazer é puxar o lençol e descobrir quem está por baixo… simplesmente isso. Eu fecho um olho e espreito com o outro, enquanto retiro o lençol, pra encontrar… uma massa de cabelos negros. Bem, isso é espetacular. Gina Weasley, você acabou de ganhar uma vida de qualidade "a dois". Felicidades.

Eu dou um suspiro de derrota e me deixo cair sobre a maciez do colchão — somente pra lembrar que meu colchão não é macio, muito pelo contrário, eu cometi o engano de deixar minha mãe escolhê-lo, e ela decidiu que firmeza é muito melhor para as costas. No entanto, eu não estou reconhecendo a sensação de dureza; Era o que eu esperava encontrar quando me deixei cair… não este material mole. Este… não é o meu colchão!

Eu olho em torno do quarto com um recém-descoberto pânico, nada disto é meu, e este não é o meu quarto de modo algum! "Oh, Meu Deus", eu digo em voz alta, "que diabos eu fiz, andei dormindo?".

Minha inteligente decisão de pensar em voz alta acorda meu companheiro de quarto. Harry faz seu incomodo "de dormindo para acordado em três segundos" ato e olha pra mim em toda a sua glória de namorado.

"Gin, amor", ele diz molemente, "está tudo bem?".

"Tudo está doce como um pêssego", eu respondo sarcasticamente. E antes que eu possa ouvir sua resposta, eu noto minha mão pela primeira vez. Meus olhos alargam em completo choque e desânimo quando eu vejo uma faixa de ouro reluzente em minha mão esquerda. "Oh… meu… Deus". Eu começo a respirar pesadamente e sinto que estou começando a hiperventilar...

"Gina", ele diz em um tom sério, "o que há de errado? Você quer água?".

"Nós somos casados!", eu grito finalmente.

"E?".

"Harry, nós estamos casados!".

"Gina, nós estamos casados por cinco anos. Você está bem, amor?".

Eu sinto lágrimas se formando em meus olhos. "Eu não estou bem".

Os olhos de Harry se estreitam. "Bem tome uns minutos pra descansar então. Os garotos vão estar ansiosos pelo café da manhã".

"Garotos?".

"Sim, nossos dois garotos, Gina". Ele afaga meu estômago, "Logo serão três, certo querida?".

"Três?", eu digo estupidamente. Repentinamente a porta do quarto se abre com um estrondo e duas crianças — gêmeos — vem pulando para cima da cama. Tudo o que eu ouço é a palavra "Mamãe" gritada repetidamente enquanto eu sou praticamente sufocada por eles.

"Mamãe, eu quero uma vassoura!".

"Mamãe, eu não consigo achar meu urso!".

"Mamãe, Zack roubou meus sapatos!".

"Gin, café da manhã? Eu tenho que trabalhar, você sabe".

As questões e ordens continuavam vindo… então eu faço a única coisa racional que se tem pra fazer: Eu prontamente coloco minhas mãos sobre meus ouvidos e grito.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Eu sento reta na cama com a respiração cortante e imediatamente coloco uma mão sobre meu peito sentindo meu coração batendo desesperado. Eu olho ao redor cautelosamente, está escuro lá fora… eu estou em meu quarto, minha cama, e eu estou completamente sozinha. Oh, obrigado Deus, foi somente um sonho. Ou um pesadelo.

Que, eu decido, certamente não pode ser um bom sinal. Eu simplesmente não vou nem _conversar _com Harry. Ele certamente vai me conduzir para minha queda; Alguma coisa deve estar tentando me dizer isso. Eu não estou mais nem um pouco cansada, e não tenho absolutamente nenhum desejo de voltar a dormir com medo que o sonho possa acontecer novamente. Eu não posso ser uma esposa nem em um maldito sonho... eu não fui feita para o papel, obviamente.

Eu levanto da cama e faço meu caminho pelo quarto até o quarda-roupa, se eu estou em pé, eu posso, muito bem, sair. Se existe uma coisa que eu desprezo, é ato de sentar e esperar. Este é o mais monótono ato que inventaram, sentar e esperar. Desperdício monótono do maldito tempo…

Uma vez vestida eu procuro um relógio, é meia-noite… onde alguém poderia ir a meia – noite? Talvez eu possa tentar fazer outra noite de "teor alcoólico " no bar. Eu podia usar uma noite de ganhos despedaçados.

Eu aparato no bar e caminho pelo seu interior, tudo aparece estar lindamente morto… bem, eu não quero realmente falar com pessoas, sob quaisquer circunstancias — excluindo a pessoa que esta sentada na minha mesa alcoólica! Maldição, agora eu tenho que sentar no meio do bar e arriscar alguma socialização.

Bem, antes que eu sucumba aos horrores disso, eu vou ver quem está em minha mesa, e descobrir se eu posso botá-lo pra fora. Eu caminho ao redor da mesa aperto meus olhos, e prontamente reconheço… Dino Thomas. Bem, _isso_ certamente é inesperado.

Ele levanta o olhar que estava fixo na mesa e me encara com uma mistura de surpresa e horror. "Gina", Ele ofega, "Eu… Eu…".

"Não se preocupe", eu suspiro, "você não tem que falar comigo. Eu vou deixar você sozinho".

"Não! Quer dizer, você não precisa ir. Sente-se, por favor. Eu lhe pago uma bebida".

Eu considero a proposta e tomo um lugar na mesa, quem pode resistir a uma bebida grátis? Ainda que com a pessoa que compartilha as minhas piores memórias.

"Então, Dino", eu tento iniciar uma conversa, "como você tem estado?".

"Uh… bem. Eu suponho. Como você tem estado? Você parece absolutamente fantástica".

Eu sorrio largamente pra ele, "Obrigada, você também. As coisas vão indo bem".

"Bem, bem. Eu estou realmente… feliz por você então".

"Eu disse bem, Dino, não legais".

Ele ri e a tensão de nosso encontro finalmente é quebrada. "Certo. Então eu estou levemente feliz por você então. Nossa, Gin, já faz tanto tempo".

"Sim", eu olho para longe. "Dá ultima vez em que nos falamos você estava indo embora… _naquele _verão".

Ele engole em seco. "Sim… _naquele_ verão".

"Mas", eu digo enquanto pego minha bebida da garçonete, "não há nenhuma necessidade de relembrar tudo aquilo, há?".

Dino dá um suspiro de alívio, "Não, de modo algum. Mas eu quero me desculpar com você, por ter agido como um grande covarde sobre tudo".

"Você não foi um covarde, Dino. Não se preocupe sobre isso".

Ele concorda. "Então, você está com alguém agora?".

"Mais ou menos… bem, não realmente. Eu não sei, é complicado. Você?".

"Sim, eu estou… meio que noivo".

"Meio que o que?", eu repito. "Isso é uma coisa que, ou você está, ou você não está, Dino".

Ele me dá um meio sorriso "Bem, eu suponho que eu estou então".

"Eu deveria dizer parabéns, mas vendo que você esta aqui, bebendo sozinho, eu diria que você não esta vibrante em relação a isso".

"Eu não sei, Gin. Eu não sou o cara que faz o tipo marido ideal. Eu propus e tudo mais, mas é como se eu estivesse sendo pressionado a isso. Ela já tinha deixado as coisas como certas a uns cinco meses agora... minha família vivia me dizendo pra fazer isso, meus amigos viviam me dizendo pra fazer isso… então, eu o fiz. E agora eu estou deprimido".

"Você… você não gosta de casamento?". Sem chances, será possível que exista alguém que concorda comigo aqui.

"Não, não realmente. É só a idéia da mesma rotina repetida de novo e de novo novamente. Além disso, você não faz qualquer coisa mais a não ser estar com aquela pessoa, desde que você acorda ate quando você vai dormir, você está com ela. Todos os dias pelo resto de sua vida… eu posso estar sozinho aqui, mas isso parece menos entediante".

"Você não está sozinho", eu respondo rapidamente. "Eu sei exatamente o que você quer dizer, eu iria ficar completamente doente da pessoa, e você não terá mais a permissão de ter uma vida privada. E seus únicos amigos são outros casais. Se você tem amigos solteiros você nunca mais os vê, porque de súbito eles estão em uma classe completamente diferente da que você esta. Você é casado, e aquilo repentinamente define quem você é".

Ele me olha incrédulo por um minuto. "Sim… exatamente". Ele começa a rir enquanto das grandes goles em sua bebida, "Você sabe, eu devia ter sabido que a única pessoa que concordaria comigo iria ser você".

"Por que?".

"Porque tenho evitado você por tanto tempo. Ironia, destino, qualquer nome que você queira dar. Você quer... ir... para algum lugar?".

"Sim", eu respondo sem pensar.

Dino concorda e me ajuda a levantar da cadeira. Tudo bem então, vamos lá.

* * *

**Nota dos Tradutores:**

Um cap novo para vocês. Alguém mais quer matar a Gina? Ela está muito saidinha!

Queremos agradecer à: **Bruna Granger Potter** (se você gostou da fic então esperamos review sua todos os caps! Rsrs); **Thata Radcliffe**, **miaka, Carlos Bert, Patty, Mah Potter, Mademoiselle Rouge, Pat, Julia-Chan, Jokka Potter, Anita Joyce Belice **(os papéis estão meio trocados nessa fic, não?), **Miss H. Granger e Naldy Voldie.**

**Quanto as pessoas que dizerem que não deixam review porque não tem o que escrever, basta deixarem todo cap '_muito bom cap, continuo a ler'_, pois só através das reviews nós saberemos se as pessoas estão gostando do nosso trabalho.**

Leiam também nossas outras fics: **Algum Dia Você Me Amará, Brilha Brilha Estrelinha, Cala a Boca e Me Beija, Um Beijo e Uma Flor, Deflorando Gina Weasley, Em Profundo Desespero e Alem da Redenção e nossas fics slash**.

Quem quiser fazer parte do grupo, mas trabalhando mesmo, é só mandar um email para: **ostradutores(arroba)ibest(ponto)com(ponto)Br. **

Os Tradutores


	9. Superficialidade É Uma Virtude

**Autor:** Cashew

**Nome original:** Unconventional Commitments

**Tradutora:** Lali-Chan

**Betagem: **Anna Malfoy

* * *

**N/A:** Dez pontos para quem adivinhar qual fala de Austin Powers eu

roubei na cara de pau. E eu já sei que esses pontos não irão para a Heather, que é uma perdedora que nunca assistiu nenhum filme do Austin Powers.

Todo mundo aponte para ela e ria.

* * *

**Capítulo Nove**

**Superficialidade É uma Virtude**

Deixe que eu comece dizendo que não sou superficial de jeito nenhum.

Nem um pouquinho...

Agora, deixe que eu te diga que Dino tem uma casa muito linda. Tipo de deixar o queixo cair, oh-meu-Deus- que linda. Não que isso me influencie de algum modo, porque, eu não sou impressionada por posses materiais.

Assim como não me impressiono com o fato que ele tem um ótimo gosto em arte, e usa isso de boa forma. Nem por sua mobília, que é autêntica.

John Widdicomb. Não... claro que não.

Sinto um suspiro vindo, se eu casasse com Dino, eu poderia viver aqui.

Tá bom, sou uma bruxinha superficial. Enquanto que a casa dele é impecável, não casaria com ele. Vai levar mais que John Widdicomb para meinduzir ao matrimônio. Jogue um Picasso na mistura... bem, agora ahistória muda de figura. Tô brincando, tô brincando... talvez.

"Quer beber alguma coisa, Gina?"

Meu olhar segue a voz de Dino até o seu bar de estoque cheio. Droga, e eu que pensava que eu tinha tendências alcoólatras. Abri minha boca para aceitar, mas me lembro do que aconteceu da última vez que me embebedei com um membro do sexo oposto. "Não, obrigada."

Ele dá de ombros e se move na direção do sofá que eu estava praticamente babando pra tocar. Eu sigo com pressa e desejo ter uma câmera ou algo para celebrar esse evento de sentar em um mobília importante.

"Então, Gina... o que tem feito?"

"Uh. Você sabe, nada de mais. Trabalho na loja do Fred e do Jorge—"

Dino faz careta, "Oh. Então eles ainda estão vivos?"

Tá, talvez eu não goste muito de Fred e Jorge no momento... mas que coisa mais horrível de se dizer, né? Tá certo que eles fizeram da vida dele um inferno por alguns meses, mas desejar morte pra eles? Forte. "É, parece que sim", respondo. "Mas o que faço não é interessante; me diga como você paga por tudo isso."

Ele sorri e se inclina pra trás. "Na verdade eu fico sentado o dia todo."

"E?".

"E é isso. Não fiz nada para ganhar isso além de nascer. Tinha um tio muito rico... ele morreu, não tinha família, exceto minha mãe...que tinha falecido, então me deu tudo. Essa era sua casa, minhas roupas foram compradas com seu dinheiro... Nem mobiliei o lugar."

"Então você não decorou?"

"Não."

Tá, então era com o seu tio morto que eu quase casaria. Espera... isso não parece certo.

Ele vira o copo e engole. "Por alguns motivos isso não é muito bom; eu não tenho razão pra trabalhar. Tinha um emprego, mas cansei das pessoas me perguntarem porque eu trabalhava se não precisava. Então tudo que faço é viver aqui, sozinho, ficando cada vez mais entediado."

"Bem, se você se casar não vai ficar mais sozinho."

Dino solta uma risada amarga. "É, em vez disso fico aqui com alguém que nem tenho certeza que realmente gosto, sem nenhuma chance de fuga. Não serei capaz de sair por algumas horas todo dia pra ir pro escritório... Não poderei fazer nada sem ela."

"Quem é ela, afinal?"

"Lilá Brown."

Lilá... Eu certamente não posso dizer que o culpo por recear passar a vida com ela. Ele a namorou ela antes de mim, e obviamente voltou com ela depois disso. Não é que não goste dela, mas... tudo bem, não gosto dela. Ela é apenas muito... garota. Você conhece o tipo: reclamona, obcecada por moda e garotos. Posso ser superficial, mas pelo menos não com roupas. Isso é o estereótipo de que uma mulher gosta; desde o berço, ensinam para as garotas para ter uma paixão por roupas. Bem, olha só para as roupas de bebê, as mais bonitinhas são as de garotas, os garotos tem roupas normais.

Então, me recuso a cair nas armadilhas e expectativas da sociedade.

Gosto de décor e arte, mas moda... não tanto. Enfia isso no seu cano e fume.

"E aí... quando voltou para Lilá?"

"Merda, se eu soubesse". Ele parece pensativo por um momento. "Acho que quero ficar bêbado."

"Bem, não deixei minha presença atrapalhar. Posso ir embora se quiser."

"Não, fique. Quer se juntar a mim? Detesto beber sozinho, porque parecemenos alcoólatra beber socialmente. Ou algo assim."

"Eu provavelmente não deveria. A última vez que fiquei bêbada acordei com...". Paro antes que posso terminar a história desagradável, "uma ressaca".

Dino ri, "Uma ressaca e um convidado indesejado, né?"

"Como você ousa sugerir que eu sou uma qualquer?". Suspiro e aceito, "Como adivinhou?".

"Como você acha que voltei com a Lilá? Vamos lá, Gina, não é como se não tivéssemos memórias embaraçosas do outro o suficiente, você pode me contar."

"Tá bom. Harry."

"Potter? Nem fudendo."

"É, a terceira palavra que você tão articularmente pronunciou se encaixa perfeitamente... E por que é tão difícil de acreditar?"

"Potter é muito cheio de moral, nunca imaginei que seria o tipo."

"E você imagina que eu seja o tipo?"

"Er... não?"

Por que todo mundo pensa que eu sou uma completa prostituta? Isso é uma injustiça, deixa eu te falar...

"Acho que preciso ir, Dino."

"Me desculpa, Gina. Estou sendo um idiota, sinta-se livre para me bater."

Dou de ombros e bato no braço dele.

"Ai! Não quis dizer tão literalmente."

"Então não deveria ter dito."

"Justo. Então você e Potter estão juntos?"

"Não sei. É como se uma parte de mim quisesse ficar com o Harry, entende? Entretanto, a parte mais sensível de mim sabe que se oficialmente virasse sua namorada, nunca poderia ir embora. A idéia de estar com o Harry, ou qualquer outra pessoa, para o resto de minha vida, me assusta... e quando olho nos olhos dele vejo 'para sempre'".

_Quando olho nos olhos dele vejo 'para sempre',_ repito silenciosamente para mim mesma. Quão ridículo isso é? Se eu começar a repitir sonetos espero que alguém me mate.

De repente me sinto bem alerta do fato de que Dino está a centímetros do meu rosto. Ele se inclina e os lábios dele se encostam nos meus. Inconscientemente coloco minha mão atrás de sua cabeça e nos aproximo para aprofundar o beijo.

Ele me empurra para o sofá e coloca o peso de seu corpo sobre o meu.

Eu não sou tão inocente para não saber onde isso vai dar... e pela primeira vez, não quero ir lá. Um bonito, bem sucedido, 'gostável', compatível homem está me beijando e não sinto nada. Nenhum fogo de artifício, nem estrelas, nada.

Tudo que consigo pensar é no Harry. Merda.

Empurro o Dino de cima de mim, para que possa levantar. "Eu-eu tenho que ir. Desculpa Dino."

"Não, me desculpa. Não sei o que me deu, Gina. Por favor, não vá, prometo ser bonzinho."

"Não, não é isso. Só preciso ir. Não é você, prometo. Sou eu e essa minha coisa... Tenho que ir."

"Está bem, se você quer ir não vou te impedir."

Inclino-me e beijo sua bochecha. "Tchau Dino. E um conselho, não se case com a Lilá... confie em mim, você merece melhor."

Ele ri e beija minha bochecha em retorno. "Vou lembrar disso."

Ando até a porta da frente e me preparo para aparatar... mas para onde?

Meu apartamento não parecia tão interessante, nem a Toca. De fato, o único lugar que queria ir era para a casa de Harry... uma forte vontade de vê-lo me possuiu, e antes de pesar as conseqüências eu já tinha aparatado na sala de estar dele, mais uma vez, sem aviso.

**Xxxxxxxxx**

Quando cheguei vi que Harry já estava na sala de estar, o que me economizava de ter que procurar ele pela casa dele.

Ele me olha, obviamente surpreso de me ver. "Gina! Não tinha idéia de que viria... ás três da manhã."

Sinto-me corar, esqueci que era o meio da noite. "Oh, Deus, desculpa. Não percebi que era tão tarde... Eu já vou indo, então."

"Não, quero dizer, não é como se eu estivesse dormindo ou coisa assim. Só não te esperava. Por favor, se sente."

"Obrigada. Desculpa de novo, ás vezes sou a maior tonta."

"Sem problema". Nos sentamos em silêncio por alguns momentos antes que ele saísse de seu lugar na cadeira para se sentar junto a mim. "Algo errado, Gina? Quer dizer, não que eu não esteja feliz que você esteja aqui... ás três da manhã... mas não consigo pensar o porque de você estar aqui."

"Talvez eu só quisesse ver você", digo indignadamente.

Ele me encara. "Ás três da manhã?"

"Tá bem. Eu... Eu fui a um bar hoje a noite—"

"Você está bêbada?".

"Não, imbecil, pareço bêbada? De qualquer forma, fui a um bar e encontrei com Dino—".

"Thomas?".

"Sim. Posso terminar?".

"Foi mal, vá em frente".

"Então, encontrei Dino e fui para a casa dele para conversar. E... ele me beijou".

Harry ficou sério. "Entendo... Então, você e Dino estão... juntos?".

"Não. Entende, ele me beijou, e a única coisa que podia pensar... era em você".

"Sério?".

"É".

Ele sorri para mim, "Então o que isso significa?".

"Não sei. Só não queria ficar lá na casa do Dino, e o único lugar que pensei em ir era aqui."

"Entendo. Quer passar a noite comigo então?".

Devia saber que debaixo daquele exterior inocente Harry era como qualquer homem. "Você não vai transar hoje, Potter".

Ele arregala os olhos, "Não quis dizer isso. Quis dizer que você podia dormir aqui se quisesse...".

"Oh". E mais uma vez, me sinto corar em sua presença. Agora que me marquei como uma pervertida na mente do Harry, minha noite está verdadeiramente completa. "Se você não se importar", digo finalmente, "seria bom."

"Claro, você pode ficar em um dos quartos de hóspedes".

Eu faço que sim com a cabeça e o sigo escada acima até um quarto muito... azul. Suprimo a vontade de dar de ombros enquanto ele sorri e me deixa para 'fazer o que eu tiver que fazer'.

Vasculho as gavetas e tiro uma camisa e um par de shorts que obviamente pertencem a Harry, e coloco eles para dormir. Aparato para a sala de estar para dizer boa noite ao Harry e vou para a cama, que é, abençoadamente, muito mais confortável que a horrível cor azul poderia sugerir.

Sei que finalmente vou dormir direito, sem — por favor, Deus — pesadelos de casamento e crianças. Sinto-me confiante que acordarei com uma nova visão da vida, e que estarei preparada pela primeira vez) para encarar um dia de trabalho com os gêmeos.

Infelizmente para mim, as coisas nunca são tão simples; já que quando Acordo, umas poucas horas depois, nos braços de Harry Potter, vai levar um pouco de tempo para explicar.

* * *

**N/A:** Oh, toda a parte no começo de mobília e coisa e tal... Não sei nada sobre coisas desse tipo. Me contaram que John Widdicomb é uma marca cara de mobília e decoração. Se acontecer que essa marca na verdade é uma merda, bem, vamos fingir que não, lol, porque sou muito preguiçosa para descobrir sozinha.

**Nota do Grupo:**

O que vocês acharam desse final? Como vocês podem ver, a Gina dessa fic é muito diferente da Gina santinha que todos pintam. Rsrrs

Queremos agradecer à: **Miss H Granger, Carlos Bert, miaka, Mady Voldie, n**at (As fics são do grupo), **Sukita, Anita Joyce Belice e Mademoiselle Rouge**.

**Quanto as pessoas que dizerem que não deixam review porque não tem o que escrever, basta deixarem todo cap '_muito bom cap, continuo a ler'_, pois só através das reviews nós saberemos se as pessoas estão gostando do nosso trabalho.**

Leiam também nossas outras fics: **Algum Dia Você Me Amará, Brilha Brilha Estrelinha, Cala a Boca e Me Beija, Um Beijo e Uma Flor, Deflorando Gina Weasley, Em Profundo Desespero e Alem da Redenção e nossas fics slash**.


	10. Você pode ver pela maneira que caminho

**Autor:** Cashew

**Nome original:** Unconventional Commitments

**Tradutora:** Lali-Chan

**Betagem: **Arwen Mione & Gê Malfoy

* * *

**Capítulo Dez**

Isso não é minha culpa. Eu não estou na cama do Harry, Harry está na minha cama. Er...bem, tecnicamente, minha cama é a cama do Harry, já que essa é a casa dele, seu quarto de visitas, seu dinheiro que mobiliou e coisa e tal... mas por aquela noite essa devia ser a minha cama, pra eu dormir. Sozinha.

Mas eu não estou sozinha, de fato, longe disso. Não apenas outra pessoa está na minha cama, mas está me esmagando. Literalmente, me esmagando, acho que vou morrer sufocada se ele não sair de cima de mim!

Com isso em mente eu empurro Harry para o lado. Devo dizer que isso não é tarefa fácil. Ele não é mais exatamente tão leveMuitos anos de quadribol ou coisa parecida, acho.

Apenas dou de ombos quando ele boceja alto e dramaticamente coloca uma mão na testa.

Dou a ele os três segundos padrões para acordar totalmente e perceber a situação. É na verdade, bastante divertido assistir ele chegar a conclusão de que, desta vez, não é minha culpa, nem é culpa do álcool. è toda dele. Uma mudança legal, devo dizer.

"Uh, Gina... que merda foi que aconteceu?"

Sorrio docemente para ele, "Estava esperando que você pudesse me explicar, Harry. Vê, esse é o quarto que você me deixou passar a noite. Meu quarto. Minha cama. Eu tenho todo direito de estar aqui, quanto que você... não."

Ele olha pensativo por um momento. "É minha casa." Bem, merda, se ele quer ser um idiota sobre a coisa toda.

Eu pulo da cama com muito mais espírito do que costumo ter nas manhãs. Desta vez, estou totalmente vestida (graças a Deus) e sem nenhuma ressaca. Sim, hoje é um bom dia.

"Bem," digo com animação, "Então eu vou indo. Tenho que trabalhar essa manhã, como tenho certeza que você também. Tchauzinho, Harry querido."

Tento não rir da cara dele. Não irei, abertamente, rir do pobre e confuso Harry...

"Mas... Gina! Como eu..."

"Eu não saberia dizer, é claro. Quem sabe você sonambula?"

Seus olhos se arregalam.

"Oh, e acho que você gostaria de saber," Adiciono, "que você fala em seu sono também. Devo dizer, Harry... Nunca achei que você se sentia assim sobre bananas. Muito perturbador se você me perguntar." Dou de ombros dramaticamente antes de desaparatar.

Tá, me sinto meio culpada pelo comentário da banana. Foi meio cruel; quero dizer Harry está provavelmente sentado pensando o que ele disse sobre a fruta. E depois de um momento ele chegará a conclusão de que não falava da fruta, mas de algo que se parece com uma banana. Então ele irá se desesperar porque não há razão para ele falar, ou pensar, em coisas como essas. Então ele se preocupará que talvez seja gay...

Depois de tomar banho, aparato para o lado de fora da loja dos gêmeos e pela primeira vez em meses-talvez até pela primeira vez na vida-me sinto quase feliz de estar no trabalho. Chocante, eu sei.

Assoviando fora de tom, entro e imediatamente abaixo para me esquivar de uma aranha gigante que cai toda vez que a porta abre. Nota para si mesma: achar um jeito de trazer Ron para a loja.

Aceno para Lee que está parado se escondendo atrás da caixa registradora, rindo para si mesmo enquanto assiste um menino com pouco mais que cinco anos inocentemente pegar um pedaço de doce do prato. Suspirando para Lee, rapidamente ando até o garoto e gentilmente tiro o doce dele, enquanto substituo por um pedaço de doce não-envenado do meu bolso.

Levanto uma sobrancelha desapontada para Lee antes de ir até o fundo da loja, onde sei que encontrarei os cientistas malucos.

"Gina! Fred, olha pra isso... Gina, nossa irmã Gina, está aqui. No trabalho. Antes das nove."

"Eu vejo, Jorge. extremamente chocante..."

"Bem," respondo, "Acho que fica muito mais fácil acordar pela manhã quando tenho um propósito para acordar. Assim como... oh, não sei... bater em dois gêmeos ruivos que não sabem quando calar a boca em jantares familiares?"

Ando até a mesa e puxo uma cadeira. "Não há necessidade de se assustar, garotos. Realmente, não mata ser um pouco corajoso... Não tenho intenção de machucar um único fio de cabelo de suas cabeças no presente momento. Não tenho desejo algum de quebrar uma unha... Não, a razão pela qual acordei e estou aqui tão cedo, é que acordei de uma forma prazerosa. Devo dizer, não há melhor forma de acordar do que nos braços de um homem, não concordam? Na verdade, não respondam se vocês concordam, não é algo que quero saber".

Sorrindo de seus queixos caídos eu volto ao andar de vendas estilo Tony Manero. Tenho que lembrar de agradecer a Colin por me fazer assistir Os Embalos de Sábado a Noite. Ao menos, ele serviu para algo. Mas devo confessar que me preocupou sobre sua...er, masculinidade o fato de que ele ame um filme como esse. Não que estou prejudicada, porque não estou... Só não quero que ninguém com quem saio se torne uma bicha. Mesmo que seja alguém com que saí uma vez só... não é bom pra minha imagem.

Deixa pra lá... Só me preocuparei com o Colin se ele acabar sendo um... você sabe. O que tenho certeza que não é. Quer dizer, só porque ele gosta de John Travolta nos anos 70, não significa nada. Certo.

Xxxxxxxxx 

Leva dez minutos para que eu relembre porque detesto ir ao trabalho. É tão incrivelmente chato aqui. Sério, você acharia que uma loja como esta seria interessante para trabalhar, mas não é.

Quer saber por que é tão chato? Porque ninguém nunca entra! Fred e Jorge assustaram todos os clientes com numerosas pegadinhas que os divertiam no começo, mas depois que isso trouxe uma queda nas , nem tanto.

Ao menos antes eu podia ver alguém virar um pingüim de vez em quando. Agora se os clientes querem algo, pedem pelo correio. Claro que nos fins de semana de Hogsmeade, isso é totalmente diferente. Mas eles não são muito freqüentes...

E claro, em fins de semana normais, as almas mais corajosas se aventuram... mas é uma manhã de Segunda-feira. A única chance de alguém vir é os garotos de cinco anos que se afastam de suas mães. Oh bem, pelo menos sou paga apenas para sentar aqui.

Enquanto contemplo jeitos de fazer Ron passar pela porta da frente da loja, outra pessoa o faz. Olho em surpresa, e imediatamente começo a rir, porque ele fracassou em sair do caminho.

Minha risada pára, entretanto, quando vejo que o cliente é Dino. Droga... Achei que tinha me livrado do Dino Thomas por pelo menos outros cinco anos. Não que eu não esteja feliz de ver um velho amigo; é que é pouco profissional ter visitas durante horas de trabalho. Sim, é isso.

"Um... Bem vindo a Gemialidades Weasley?"

Ele parece aliviado. "Gina, fico contente que seja você."

"Sei o que quer dizer. Fico feliz que sou eu também."

Ele me encara confuso. "Oh. Uh, bem de qualquer forma, vim aqui pra te levar pra almoçar, pra compensar pelo meu horrível comportamento na outra noite."

"São nove e meia da manhã."

Dino olha para seu relógio, "É mesmo. Café da manhã, então?"

Dou de ombros. "Por que não?" Afinal, nunca recuso uma refeição grátis. "Só me dê um segundo." Pego minha varinha antes de abrir a porta dos fundos e coloco minha cabeça pra dentro. "Tô saindo; volto em uma hora."

"Saindo? Você mal chegou," Fred protesta.

Dou para os três um olhar impaciente, "Estou aqui faz quatro horas. Não acha que eu mereço uma pausa?"

"Quatro horas?" Jorge ecoa. "Você está aqui a meia hora. Isso se chegar a tanto!."

"Cheguei as nove."

"É, e são ..-" ele olha incrédulo para o relógio, que eu magicamente alterei dois segundos antes. "São uma da tarde..."

"Bem, o que posso fazer se vocês estiveram aqui brincando enquanto eu estava cheia de clientes... Suponho que o tempo voe quando a gente se diverte. Mas eu não saberia, porque estive trabalhando."

"Uh... desculpa, Gina."

"É, tire uma pausa."

Rio para Dino enquanto ando no andar de vendas e o levo para a porta.

Xxxxx 

"Então," Dino começa a conversa, "Acho que Lilá e eu realmente nos separamos."

"Você acha?"

"Bem, estava bem chateado... então não posso ter certeza. Mas tentei conversar via flu com ela essa manhã e ela me disse 'Se ferre, seu estúpido,' então parece que terminamos."

"Oh. Acho que esse é um jeito de se terminar uma relação."

Ele sorri, "Sim. E devo te agradecer, Gina. Sério, não acho que teria coragem para fazer o que fiz se não tivesse-"

"Bêbado?"

"Bem isso, e ter falado com você. Você me fez perceber que nem todas as garotas são como... Lilá."

"Ah, bem, minha meta de vida foi completada então. Viva pra mim."

Dino se inclina para mais perto de mim sobre a mesa. "Isso é o que quero dizer... você é como um amigo. Só que é uma garota."

"Boas observações, Dino."

Ele continua, "Você é como o pacote completo, Gina. E eu... gosto de você. Gosto mesmo."

Uh-oh, território ruim. Indo para as linhas inimigas... "Gosto de você também." Digo cuidadosamente. "Você é um bom amigo."

"É isso que somos?"

"Gosto de pensar que sim."

"Então é assim? So seu amigo e... Potter? É seu namorado?"

"Não disse isso. Dino, ontem foi a primeira vez que nos falamos em anos... acho que você precisa ser sensato".

"Talvez. Ou talvez a espontânea Gina que eu conhecia precisa sair e brincar".

"Olha, acho que é melhor eu ir. Eu realmente espero que possamos ser amigos, Dino, gostaria disso. Mas... não iremos 'brincar', se você me entende. Amizade é tudo que a Gina espontânea pode oferecer agora."

Ele me dá um pequeno sorriso. "Amigos então, Gina."

Levanto, e ele faz o mesmo. Não posso evitar e sentir pena dele, então

dou a ele um abraço extremamente amigo.

Mas, é claro, minha vida toda tem que ser um grande baile dramático...

Ouço as palavras, "Bem... então tá," seguidas por um estrondo de porta batendo. Claro, que olho pra ver o que está acontecendo, e quem deveria entrar além de Harry James Potter?

A vida não é maravilhosa?

Dou a Dino um olhar de desculpas antes de sair na rua, alcançando Harry rapidamente, ele não foi muito longe.

"Harry... Harry, pare por um segundo!"

Ele vira e parece mais zangado do que eu esperava. "Você quer que eu pare? Que tal se você parar, Gina? Pare de jogar seus joguinhos!"

"Joguinhos? Harry, você não entende-"

"Não, Gina, o problema é que eu entendo. Deus, como fui tão burro... sabe, ontem à noite pensei que talvez você sentisse o mesmo por mim que sinto por você... mas não. Você nunca sentiu, nem sentirá. Talvez seja a coisa psicológica de conseguir atenção em uma grande família... Não sei. Mas você está em constante necessidade de atenção masculina! Ninguém é bom o suficiente pra você, é? Nem eu, nem Colin, nem Dino..."

"Não é assim. Quer dizer, é, era... mas nada aconteceu com Dino."

"Deixa eu dizer como é, Gina. Eu gosto de você... muito. Pronto, eu disse. Gosto de você, fui além do meu caminho para estar perto de você, estou atrasado no trabalho porque estou muito ocupado pensando em você, e planejando um jeito de levar você num encontro. Eu finalmente tive um pouco de esperança essa manhã, apenas para te encontrar com Dino Thomas, quando você me disse que tinha de trabalhar. Então você obviamente mentiu para poder ver Dino de novo, mesmo quando me levou a acreditar que você preferia me ver. Acho que você nunca está satisfeita."

"Mas..." Eu paro de repente. Por que deveria me explicar para ele? Não somos nada; não é como se estivéssemos saindo. E se ele gosta de mim metade do que diz, deveria confiar em mim!

"Certo, Harry. Se é isso que quer achar, então vá em frente. Sou uma doida por sexo que precisa de três namorados. Você acertou em cheio." Sem outra palavra, desaparatou, sentindo-me inconfortavelmente triste.

* * *

**Nota do Grupo:**

Caramba! Será que eles se acertam logo? Ou o Harry pegou pesado? Gina também ... parece tão confusa. :S

Queremos agradecer à: **michellegranger** **, Kagome-LilyE, miaka, Nady Voldie, Behlla (**as atualizações dependem da disponibilidade de capítulos traduzidos**), .Miss.H.Granger., .Miss.H.Granger., Lika, x0x Lanni x0x, Biazinhaaa, Asuka**.

**Se não sabe o que escrever, basta deixar '_muito bom cap, continuo a ler'_, pois só através das reviews nós saberemos se as pessoas estão gostando do nosso trabalho.**

Leiam também nossas outras fics: **Algum Dia Você Me Amará, Brilha Brilha Estrelinha, Cala a Boca e Me Beija, Um Beijo e Uma Flor, Deflorando Gina Weasley, Em Profundo Desespero e Alem da Redenção e nossas fics slash**.


	11. Sorvete é O Melhor Amigo de Uma Garota

**Autor:** Cashew

**Nome original:** Unconventional Commitments

**Tradutora:** BlackPhoenixPotter

**Betagem: **Ilia-Chan

* * *

**Capítulo 11**

**Sorvete é O Melhor Amigo de Uma Garota**

Homens são os mais desprezíveis seres em todo o planeta. Eles não merecem viver mais.

Ou, esse é o rumo de meus pensamentos enquanto me entupo de sorvete de manteiga de amendoim. Do nada, olho para minhas vestes. Em algum momento eu me levantei e vesti uma camisola de algodão, cheia de botões, horrível, que minha mãe tirou de seu armário e me deu.

Meu cabelo está um desastre. Nem o lavei hoje...algo está errado nessa figura! Até parece que estou num tipo de crise. Essa não sou eu!

Agora, muito desgostosa comigo mesma, eu ponho de lado o sorvete e vou até meu quarto. Não sou uma garota apaixonada, daquelas que afundam suas mágoas em litros e litros de sorvete. Embora eu tenha de confessar que acabei de fazer isso.

Não sou patética. E me recuso a agir assim. Quer dizer, eu e Harry nem somos nada mesmo... não há razão para me sentir deprimida. Finalmente ele saiu do meu pé com esse papo de relação e tudo, eu devia estar aliviada.

Então, a partir de agora eu estou imensamente feliz. Tão ridiculamente feliz que meu rosto dói de tanto sorrir.

Agora, o que realmente me deixaria feliz como eu estou me forçando a ficar? Talvez pedir para Fred e Jorge darem um jeito no Harry. Sim, isso realmente me deixaria muito feliz mesmo.

Deus, estou confusa.

Sento-me de novo e faço menção de aproximar o pote de sorvete, quando ouço alguém chegando. Inclino minha cadeira para trás, é Hermione.

"Gina?", ela chama.

"Aqui, 'Mione".

Ela entra na cozinha e me olha com quase tanto desgosto quanto eu sinto. "Você está morrendo?".

Olho para o sorvete. "Não que eu saiba."

"Então que desculpa você possivelmente poderia ter para essa cena mais do que patética?".

Respiro fundo e afasto o sorvete, de novo.

"Por favor, Gina. Você é a última pessoa que eu esperava encontrar nessa posição tão clichê de chorar em cima de sorvete."

"Eu _Não_ estava chorando!"

"Mas devia estar."

Bufei e me levantei. "Acho que vou tomar um banho."

"Tudo bem," Hermione concordou, "mas depois vista algo mais... normal. Onde foi que você conseguiu isso?"

"Mamãe me deu."

Ela rolou os olhos. "Ela também te deu todos aqueles macacões, mas eu nunca te vi usando nenhum."

Eu me levanto e saio do aposento. Francamente, eu não sei por que não pensei em tomar um banho antes. Adoro banhos...a sensação de limpeza, de renovação que um banho te dá é algo sem igual. É por isso que normalmente arranjo desculpas para tomar mais do que apenas um diariamente.

Infelizmente, esse hábito leva a um aumento das contas de água... oh, tudo bem. Se Hermione insiste em ligar todas as luzes do apartamento ao mesmo tempo, eu posso tomar múltiplos banhos. Aí ficamos quites.

Eu demorei uma eternidade para me acostumar ao sistema trouxa de contas, mas tudo bem. Hermione deve ter explicado umas vinte vezes porque devemos pagar coisas como água e luz. Mais uma razão para viver no mundo Bruxo, eu disse a ela. Tudo bem. Você se acostuma a isso depois de um tempo, eu acho.

Após secar meu cabelo com uma toalha, me vesti com roupas 'normais' antes de voltar até a sala de estar, onde sei que Hermione estará esperando. Se ela deixar de trabalhar para falar comigo, há uma pequena chance de ela sair antes de terminar sua conferência.

E por falar em trabalho... Ahn, não é como se as Geminialidades Weasley fossem muito especiais para mim. O que Fred e Jorge vão fazer? Despedir-me? É, isso não seria tão importante para mamãe.

Hermione está sentada em uma cadeira com sua pose de 'profissional'. Você sabe, aquela que deveria intimidar, mas que só te dá vontade de rir. Mas eu, sabiamente, resisto fortemente ao desejo de gargalhar e me sento à frente dela.

"Gina," ela começou, juntando suas mãos, "Eu falei com Harry hoje de manhã."

"Sério?" eu perguntei, com fingida curiosa. "Que intrigante. Conte-me mais."

Ela apertou seus lábios. "Não finja ignorância. Sabe muito bem porque quero falar com você. E estou perdendo uma reunião, como é de seu conhecimento."

"Isso é repugnante, Hermione. Não quero ensinar a você, mas trabalho é extremamente importante. Ir para frente como uma empresária não é fácil, faltar reuniões para ter um papo de garota comigo é simplesmente irresponsabilidade."

Ela começou a rir, e então se controlou, limpando a garganta e continuando. "Eu te avisei, Gina. Agora o pobre Harry está magoado e você está...".

"Se arrastando lastimavelmente pela casa?"

Ela considerou o que eu disse por um momento. Poderia aquilo ser, pela primeira vez, não culpa de Gina? O choque do século...

"Estou julgando muito, não?"

"Só um pouquinho. Eu não quebrei o coração do Harry, Mione... ao menos, não de propósito. Não é minha culpa que o garoto seja emocionavelmente instável."

"Ele disse que você estava 'brincando' com Dino Thomas"

"Ele usou mesmo a palavra brincando?"

"Sim."

"Uau...devo ir pegar minhas orelhas de coelho? Quer dizer, eu não sabia que as pessoas usavam essa palavra." Ela deu de ombros. "Olha, Harry escolheu o momento errado para entrar na cafeteira, e a conclusão saiu errada. Sim, eu estava com Dino... mas porque ele me convidou para tomar café da manhã, e para me pedir desculpas. Eu ia embora, então fui lhe dar um abraço antes, e Harry entrou neste momento."

"Exatamente quando você abraçava Dino?"

"Sim. E então ele saiu como um furacão."

"Tão... desnecessário."

"Viu, é o que estou querendo dizer. Muito tipo coisa-de-filme, não?" uma longa pausa se segue. "Então... o que devo fazer?"

"Gina," Hermione suspirou. "Ontem eu perguntei ao Ron se eu podia deixar minha escova de dente na casa dele, e parecia que ele iria chorar de tanta angústia. Eu não sou a melhor pessoa para dar conselhos amorosos. Te desejo sorte, tenho que voltar para o trabalho."

"Tudo bem. Então, te vejo hoje à noite."

"Não vai sair?"

"Eu não tenho a intenção de sair do sofá."

"Então está bem. Até mais, Gina."

"Até."

**xxxxxxx**

Eu estava falando sério quando disse que não tinha a intenção de sair do sofá. Porque, três horas depois, eu ainda estou aqui...

Levantei meu braço, só para ter certeza de que ainda consigo.

Isso é quase tão patético quanto o estágio do sorvete e da camisola. Imagine quando Hermione chegar...

Eu estava contemplando a idéia de sair, quando alguém bate à porta. Agora isso me põe em um dilema: porque para ver quem está na porta, eu tenho que, realmente, levantar...mas como eu estou muito entediada, mesmo que seja um vendedor, ainda será boa companhia.

Meu tédio ganha, e me arrasto até a porta. A abro, e vejo Harry. Claro, essa é a próxima parte de qualquer comédia romântica sem sal. Ele está ali para se desculpar por ter sido precipitado, é meu dever perdoá-lo, e então devemos nos beijar.

Dali a pouco, estamos casados.

"Harry," digo simplesmente.

"Gina," ele responde. "Está ocupada?"

"Para falar a verdade, estou. Sendo a típica escória, eu estou, é claro, no meio de uma maravilhosa tarde."

"Nunca pensei que você fosse uma escória..."

"Oh, então é por isso que você pensou que eu estaria com você de manhã, e à tarde estaria dormindo com Dino. Isso faz muito sentido. Muito obrigada por esclarecer."

"Bem, o que você pensaria?"

"Primeiro, eu teria lhe dado o benefício da dúvida. Segundo, eu teria percebido que não tinha nenhum direito sobre você. Nós não somos nada, Harry, além de bons amigos que acabaram passando uma única e incomum noite juntos. Mesmo que eu estivesse com Dino – o que não estou – isso não seria da sua conta."

"Então é isso que você pensa de mim? Sou apenas o erro que você cometeu quando estava bêbada?".

"Oh, Deus, Harry. Por favor, não seja tão dramático. O que você quer? Quer que eu, inesperadamente, do nada, me apaixone por você? Você disse que gostava de mim... bem, obviamente não gosta. Você gosta de algum tipo de versão distorcida que formou na sua cabeça, pois se gostasse mesmo de _mim_, nem ao menos contemplaria a idéia de nós dois juntos. Eu sei onde essa história termina... sairíamos, nos divertiríamos um pouco, e então terminaríamos. É assim que sempre termina; não há razão no processo, é apenas um desperdício de tempo e sentimentos."

"Quando você se tornou tão pessimista em matéria de relacionamentos?"

"Sou assim desde sempre."

"Não é o que me lembro."

"Harry, o que você se lembra é algum tipo de garota de onze anos doente de amor que adorava o chão que você pisava. Sabe o que eu lembro? Eu me lembro de fantasiar sobre um herói na forma do esquelético Menino-Que-Sobreviveu, que vinha e me levava para longe, para um final feliz. Mas eu cresci, e larguei mão disso. E isso, em parte, graças a você. Não quero te fazer sentir culpado ou coisa parecida, mas você me ignorava sempre que possível, e se sentia embaraçado com a atenção que eu sempre dava a você. Eu realmente lhe agradeço, pois viver pela atenção de um homem é uma existência sem sentido."

"Há uma grande diferença," Harry disse, após um momento. "Entre viver pela consideração de um homem e desconsiderar todos eles."

"E é aí que chegamos no Fiasco de Dino Thomas, como eu o chamo. Eu realmente gostei dele, você sabe. Ele... te substituía em minha mente. Eu era um tipo de cínica antes de Dino, mas depois... depois que ele me deixou, tão abruptamente, desistindo de mim com tanta facilidade, aprendi a desprezar _mais facilmente_ .

"Isso é triste, Gina." Ele observou.

Eu dei de ombros. "Sim, mas, é a vida."

"Eu quero que me dê uma chance. Não sou o mesmo bobo que tinha vergonha do seu carinho por ele."

"Você não me ouviu, Harry? Eu não sei se posso. Há aqueles que ficam perfeitamente bem após serem pisoteados numa relação e então... há eu."

"Eu gosto de você, Gina. Mesmo com a fobia de relacionamento, velhas tendências, a bebida em excesso e seu temperamento. E não peço por nenhum tipo de relacionamento sufocante. Jesus, eu não sou nenhum tipo de criança carente, você sabe. E não estou pedindo que mude—"

"Mas você está. Se está me pedindo para ser sua namorada, então você está me pedindo para mudar."

Ele suspirou. "Então o que você quer de mim?"

"Eu não quero nada de você, Harry. Só não preciso de alguém que goste de mim, apesar de meus pontos ruins... preciso de alguém que goste por mim por causa dessas coisas. Sei meus defeitos muito bem após você os ter listado para mim. E, então, tentar começar algum tipo de conexão depois, o que é ridículo."

"Então, eu-eu acho que devo ir..."

"Se você quiser."

Ele me brindou com um olhar dolorido "Adeus, Gina."

Eu fechei a porta, me encostando a ela. "Adeus, Harry."

* * *

**Nota do Grupo:**

Onde estão os fogos de artifício? Não demoramos 'quase nada' dessa vez ;))).

Parece que Harryzinho terá muitos problemas para dobrar a doce Gina (hehehehehe).

Agradecemos à: **Miss H. Granger, ****x0x Lanni x0x**, **TEREZINHA-FLEUR**, miaka, **Sweet Lie**, **Michelle Granger, Annabelle Potter, Sukita, Barbie Weasley**.

**E lembre-se: se não sabe o que escrever, basta deixar '_muito bom cap, continuo a ler'_. Somente através das reviews nós saberemos se as pessoas estão gostando do nosso trabalho.**

Leiam também nossas outras fics: **Algum Dia Você Me Amará, Brilha Brilha Estrelinha, Cala a Boca e Me Beija, Um Beijo e Uma Flor, Deflorando Gina Weasley, Em Profundo Desespero e Alem da Redenção e nossas fics slash**.


	12. Outra Reunião Casual de Família

**Nome** **Original: **Unconventional Commitments

**Autor**: Cashew

**Tradução: **Denebola Black (Victoria Black Lupin)

**Betagem: **Arwen Mione

* * *

**Capítulo Doze**

**Outra Reunião Casual de Família**

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry se foi… E aqui estou eu, de volta ao sofá.

De forma alguma um homem vai tentar iniciar um relacionamento comigo num momento como este. E isso é bom? Sim, claro que é.

Eu ouço a porta se abrindo, e me ajeito no sofá para cumprimentar Hermione.

"Você não vai acreditar no que aconteceu no trabalho hoje!"

Eu sorri em resposta à expressão radiante no rosto dela. "Você foi promovida?"

"Melhor que isso."

Melhor que uma promoção? No mundo da Hermione, uma promoção é melhor que sexo. "Humm… A família real inteira inesperada e repentinamente morreu, e agora você é rainha da Inglaterra?"

"Bem, eu não tenho certeza se é melhor que isso…" ela sacode a cabeça e vai até o sofá me estendendo o braço direito.

Meu queixo caiu; Havia um anel com um diamante enorme no dedo anelar dela!

"Oh, meu…"

"Eu sei! E você não vai acreditar em como isso aconteceu"

"Você está noiva do Ron, certo?"

"Sim, é claro."

"O mesmo Ron que descartou a idéia de deixar sua escova de dente do lado da dele?"

"Aparentemente, foi isso que o inspirou. Ele entrou no meu escritório, começou a andar de um lado para o outro e agir de um jeito estranho; então eu perguntei qual era o problema, e ele falou: 'Você ainda quer deixar sua escova de dente do lado da minha? ' Obviamente, essa era a última coisa que eu esperava que ele dissesse, então eu respondi, 'Não sei. Você quer que eu deixe minha escova lá? E ele, 'Sim. Hermione, desde que você mencionou isso, eu percebi que estou pronto par ir para a próxima etapa—"

"Que etapa, a etapa da escova de dente?"

Ela me ignorou e prosseguiu, "Então ele se ajoelhou numa perna só, e tirou uma caixinha preta do bolso. Ele me olhou, com a expressão mais nervosa, e disse 'Hermione, eu a amo. E nada seria melhor do que ter você e sua escova de dente do meu lado para sempre. Quer casar comigo?" **(N/B isso foi excessivamente romântico)**

Coloquei uma mão sobre a boca e segurei o riso. "Ele… er… ele pediu você e sua escova?"

Hermione me olhou como que me desafiando a rir do pedido.

"Não, isso foi doce, Hermione. Uma "coisa muito Ron". Então vocês vão se casar?"

Ela sorriu novamente, "Sim! Você é a primeira pessoa pra quem eu contei, é claro. Vamos anunciar para todo mundo à noite, n'A Toca e você tem que estar lá.E, eu…eu queria te pedir uma coisa...er…Quer ser minha dama de honra?"

"Umm," eu hesitei. Deus, eu odeio ser Dama de Honra; Já fiz isso três vezes na vida. É uma droga de tarefa chata. Porém, ao ver a felicidade dela eu cedi. "Sim, claro que quero! Muito obrigada por me escolher"

"Oh, não exagere, Gina. Eu sei que você odeia casamentos; Mas eu quero você lá de qualquer forma. Um 'sim' é o bastante, não precisa do discurso 'Eu estou muito honrada'."

Droga. Eu me esqueci que Hermione foi quem ouviu minhas reclamações nas três vezes que eu fui Dama de Honra. Pra quem eu vou reclamar agora? Que tristeza...

"Rony está na casa do Harry agora," falou ela. "Ele está me esperando para contarmos juntos… Bem, é melhor eu ir porque ele não é bom para guardar segredos."

Eu quase consegui ouvir o alerta soando em minha cabeça. "Então Rony vai pedir a Harry que seja o padrinho dele, certo?"

"É claro que sim, pra quem mais ele pediria? Bem, esteja na Toca, às sete. Tchau, Gin!"

Ela desaparatou antes que eu pudesse responder. Droga… Eu devia ter adivinhado que Rony escolheria Harry para ser o padrinho, mas por algum motivo desconhecido isso não me ocorreu.

A Dama de Honra e o padrinho ficam juntos o tempo todo. Eles se sentam juntos, ficam do lado um do outro no altar, e dançam juntos. Droga dupla. Aí se vai a idéia brilhante de evitar Harry até não haver mais constrangimento entre nós. Com sorte, talvez este seja um noivado longo e Harry ache logo outra pessoa.

Eu suspiro e vou tomar um banho pensando na chance mínima disso acontecer—sorte é o que me falta. Se eu vou passar uma noite inteira com minha família e Harry, tenho que pelo menos lavar minha desgraça.

* * *

Meu banho bateu algum tipo de recorde de tempo. Tomar o banho mais longo do mundo leva tempo… Então eu estou, er… meio que atrasada para o jantar.

Eu me sinto péssima, juro que me sinto. Eu queria chegar, no mínimo, na hora que Ron e Hermione fizeram o anúncio, mas não deu. Aparentemente, eu não sou digna o bastante de se esperar. Eu não me importo, mas o sermão que eu vou ouvir da minha mãe—a julgar por sua expressão—também não é muito bom.

"Gina!" guinchou ela vindo até mim. "Onde você esteve?"

"Bem, na verdade eu—"

"Esqueça. Você perdeu o anúncio do noivado de seu irmão e Hermione."

"Desculpe. Mas eu já sabia que eles iam se casar… então talvez eles não se importem?"

"E como você sabia?"

"Hermione me contou."

Oh-oh…péssima resposta. Parabéns, Gina.

"Você soube antes de mim?"

"Umm, não? Eu adivinhei. Acho que sou vidente, bom pra mim, não?"

Ela suspirou. "Bom, pelo menos você sabe. Venha, já vamos nos servir."

Eu a segui até a cozinha, e percebo que todos já se sentaram. Mordi o lábio—a única cadeira disponível é ao lado de Harry. Na falta de opção, sentei-me ao lado dele.

"Olá, Harry."

Ele me olhou friamente, "Gina."

"Então… Boas novas, hã?"

"Fico surpreso que você pense assim. Com suas "visões" sobre o matrimônio eu achava que você não queria que ninguém se casasse. Assim todos podem ser tristes—desculpe, eu quis dizer felizes—como você."

O que eu devo responder? Dei um riso nervoso, "Bem observado".

"Não era pra ser engraçado."

Certo, aquele olhar Eu-usaria-uma-maldição imperdoável-em-você-se-os-outros-não-estivessem-olhando está me assustando um pouco.

"Acho que vou ao banheiro," murmurei eu antes de me retirar da mesa. Talvez quando eu voltar alguém vá ter terminado e liberado um outro lugar…

Fiquei me olhando no espelho do banheiro. Harry tem razão, eu sou triste. Assim, eu sempre me dei por satisfeita comigo mesma. Sem querer ser metida, mas alguns garotos em Hogwarts – ficaram corporalmente lesados para conseguir um encontro comigo então eu penso que devo ser até bonitinha, não? Mas não me sinto bonita no momento. Eu estou com olheiras enormes e meu semblante está triste. Até o vermelho do meu cabelo, que normalmente é vibrante, está meio sem vida.

Oh, Deus. Do estado de tristeza eu devo passar à depressão e consequentemente amargura. E, enfim, eu vou chegar aos noventa anos e vou ser uma velha sem amigos, sem família e criando setenta gatos.

Aí engulo em seco e dou as costas ao espelho. O que é pior, casamento ou setenta gatos?

Eu não gosto muito de gatos…

Não. Ser solteira é minha ambição de futuro; E não vou repensar minha escolha só porque o estúpido do Harry acha que sou triste. Eu não sou infeliz; Eu sou mais que contente com a minha vida. É ele quem me deprime, não eu mesma.

Eu saio do banheiro e me encaminho para a cozinha, mas paro. Eu não quero voltar pra lá…

Suspiro e volto para o meu antigo quarto. O quarto me dá agonia, é tão…cor-de-rosa. Eu vou até a escrivaninha e abro uma das gavetas, o que imediatamente me faz rir. Eu havia esquecido das coisas que guardava ali.

E ali estão nada além de um monte de fotos de Harry praticando quadribol, tiradas de uma posição mais do que segura e bem pensada, atrás de uma árvore na noite em que eu roubei a câmera do Colin.

Enquanto eu rio diante das bobagens da minha juventude a porta se abre. É Harry.

"Sua mãe me pediu para te chamar," murmurou ele.

Bem, pelo menos agora ele parece mais amigável. "Certo. Desço num minuto".

Ele assente e faz menção de se retirar, mas se volta novamente. "Você está bem?"

"Sim. Eu só entendi que a minha infelicidade não era muito bem-vinda à mesa."

"Não tente fazer eu me sentir culpado."

"Eu não ousaria."

Ele se aproxima de mim e aponta uma das fotos, "O que é isso?".

E as entrego a ele, "É você.".

"Por que você tem tudo isso?"

Eu balanço a cabeça, pergunta idiota, Harry. "Lembra-se da obsessão de uma certa garota de onze anos?"

"Mas você ainda as guarda?"

"Sim, eu gosto de te fotografar nas horas vagas," falei sarcástica. "É claro que eu havia esquecido disso."

"Oh. Será que eu poderia ficar com algumas? Eu não tenho muitas fotos minhas dos tempos de Hogwarts."

"Fique com todas… menos," eu pego uma que mostra Harry rindo em cima da vassoura, "esta."

Ele estranha. "Bem… Obrigado."

"Sem problemas. Ei, Harry? Você está muito aborrecido comigo?"

Harry pigarreia. "Eu queria estar. Eu gostaria de te chamar de vadia sem coração e sair batendo a porta, mas não acho que consiga."

"Você acha que vou acabar com setenta gatos?"

"Como?"

"Esqueça. Você acha que sempre vai haver dissidências entre nós?"

"Não sei. Acho que é você quem decide. Você sabe qual é a minha posição quando se trata de nós dois Gin. O resto é por sua conta."

Meu queixo quase caiu. "Você ainda me quer?"

"Você acha que essa "auto-censura" vai me afastar? Eu já disse que gosto de você. Mas eu não me atrevo a investir novamente, Gina. Quando você se decidir, sabe aonde me achar."

"Mas—"

Ele se dirige à porta, "É melhor voltarmos antes que a sua mãe mande uma equipe de busca.".

Eu o sigo mais confusa do que nunca.

Será que nada vai fazê-lo parar de me gostar?

E, o mais intrigante, será que eu também gosto dele?

* * *

**Nota do Grupo:**

Duas semanas! Foi esse o tempo que demoramos para atualizar. Praticamente nada (rsrsrs). No entanto pedimos paciência e compreensão dos leitores, porque esse foi o último capítulo que tínhamos traduzido ... o que significa que o próximo deve demorar um pouquinho. Só não se desesperem, tentaremos faze-lo o mais rápido possível.

Agradecemos à: **Barbie Weasley, Nay Black, miaka, Caroline Malfoy, Sukita, Michelle Granger, Patii, Ara Potter, Lis, x0x Lanni x0x**.

**E lembre-se: se não sabe o que escrever, basta deixar '_muito bom cap, continuo a ler'_. Somente através das reviews nós saberemos se as pessoas estão gostando do nosso trabalho.**

Leiam também nossas outras fics: **Algum Dia Você Me Amará, Brilha Brilha Estrelinha, Cala a Boca e Me Beija, Um Beijo e Uma Flor, Deflorando Gina Weasley, Em Profundo Desespero e Alem da Redenção e nossas fics slash (Cannon in D, O trabalho de poções, Luz embaixo d'água, Quem é o papai?)**.


	13. Um gato preto

**Nome****Original: **Unconventional Commitments

**Autor**: Cashew

**Tradutora:** Eowin Symbelmine

**Betagem:** Ivi (Ivinne)

* * *

_N/A: Ah, maldição. Esse capítulo estava escrito. Eu tinha tudo pronto, mas faltando dois parágrafos, sei lá como, meu computador pifou. Parabéns para mim, eu peguei o mais novo e danoso vírus. O Natal chegou mais cedo._

_Se você lê alguma outra fic minha, já sabia disso… Mas eu continuo fula da vida, então sim, eu vou reclamar um pouco mais. Essa história, em particular, está sendo um tanto quanto complicada de escrever, porque como eu disse em outra N/A, eu estou reescrevendo-a. É chato e leva uma eternidade. Isso e mais a faculdade, estão dando no meu saco._

**Capítulo 13 – Um gato preto**

(o título não tem nada a ver com esse capítulo. Mas tem a ver com o número do capítulo. Lol, eu ando tomando muito café…)

Se eu pudesse fazer um desejo na vida, eu pediria por simplicidade. Tudo é sempre tão complicado, só uma vez seria legal que as coisas simplesmente se encaixassem em seus devidos lugares, sabe?

Se eu pudesse fazer dois desejos, o segundo seria simplesmente apagar as últimas semanas da minha vida. Na realidade, esse seria meu primeiro desejo… Porque se eu me livrasse dessas últimas semanas, a simplicidade estaria garantida. Sem confusão, sem possibilidade de relacionamento… Sim, a vida seria definitivamente pacífica…

Claro, além de pacífica, a vida também seria chata. Por que, sem a perspectiva de se acordar aleatoriamente em uma cama desconhecida, a vida é realmente vivida? Er… okay, isso me faz soar como uma completa vagabunda. Mas não foi isso o que eu quis dizer, apenas quis dizer que surpresas são legais de vez em quando. Elas te dão alguma coisa pelo que esperar; você nunca sabe o que o amanhã te trará e tal.

Esses eram meus pensamentos enquanto eu me perdia em um monte de sorvete de chocolate. Exato: eu voltara ao sorvete. Eu tentei resistir, mas quando a depressão bate na minha porta, é demais para agüentar… Deve ser como um viciado em drogas se sente.

Isso é um saco. Porque eu deveria estar deprimida de novo? Harry deixou as coisas claras pra mim, então era óbvio o que eu estava prestes a escolher. Ficar solteira, claro. Ou talvez tentar algo com Harry. Me pergunto se eu devia tirar na moedinha pra escolher.

Certo, isso é ridículo. Eu não quero ficar com _Harry–Gostoso-Potter_. Eu gastei todo o meu tempo ultimamente inventando maneiras de escapar desse relacionamento em potencial; eu não vou simplesmente mergulhar de cabeça nisso agora. Isso não é incomum, na verdade. Eu não _gosto_ de relacionamentos, mas eu sempre acabo me envolvendo neles da mesma forma.

Quer dizer, eu saía com o Collin, mesmo quando eu, virtualmente, não sentia nada por ele. Talvez seja esse o ponto, que eu não sinto um prazer real com meus encontros, então eu não me sinto mal saindo com eles. Eu não corro um risco real de me envolver e o fato de estar em um relacionamento mantém minha mãe satisfeita.

Mas com Harry... Eu não tenho pensamentos românticos sobre ele, é só que... _potencialmente_ ele é uma ameaça. Por exemplo, Dino e eu nos demos bem. Os dois com horror a relacionamentos, os dois entediados e distraídos... Certamente um relacionamento que não iria a lugar algum. Um sonho, na verdade. Mas eu não continuei com ele; eu dei um fora nele por causa do Harry. Eu ainda me sinto culpada. Isso é ruim, isso é _muito_ ruim. Isso não me acontecia há anos – ou mais. Eu quero dizer, a última vez que eu me senti assim foi com... er, deixa pra lá. Esse relacionamento em particular não deve ser discutido nesse momento.

Eu não tenho idéia do que fazer. Eu quase quero sair com o Harry... Mas se eu der o primeiro passo, ele vai achar que eu estou totalmente comprometida e que nós vamos ficar juntos para todo o sempre e ... eu não posso concordar com isso.

Dane-se, eu vou me deitar.

* * *

Eu acordei com o desagradável som de altas batidas na porta da frente. Fiquei uns bons cinco minutos na cama, pensando no que fazer sobre essa situação em particular... Voltar a dormir e ignorar quem quer que estivesse tão desesperado pra entrar ou levantar e permitir a entrada da dita criatura. Decisões, decisões... 

Eu, finalmente, consegui me arrancar da cama, seria difícil voltar a dormir com todo esse barulho de qualquer forma. Entretanto, enquanto eu me arrastava até o hall, a porta foi literalmente explodida. Meu queixo caiu; que coisa horrivelmente rude!

Enquanto me preparava pra berrar com o invasor, vi que eram Fred e George. Bem, era de se esperar uma coisa dessas vinda deles. Ainda assim, eles não tinham o direito de sair explodindo as portas das pessoas e eu diria isso a eles!

"Vocês não podem chegar e simplesmente explodir a porta dos outros, sabem..." Viu, eu disse...

"Oh, nós consertamos" Fred respondeu, petulante.

"É uma vizinhança trouxa" eu continuei "vocês têm muita sorte da Hermione não estar aqui, ela ia arrancar as cabeças de vocês."

Eles se entreolharam nervosamente.

"Dane-se" Fred resmungou.

"O Ministério já não gosta de nós" George acrescentou, enquanto lançava a Fred um olhar cheio de significado.

"É," Fred disse com uma risada " Mas eu continuo sem ver como pode ser nossa culpa alguém ter deixado nosso produto no meio da Londres trouxa. Quero dizer, só porque nossos nomes estão na caixa, o Ministério tinha que cair em cima da gente? Eu pensei que papai fosse ter um derrame aquele dia..."

Eu olhei com raiva para eles; eles não tinham vindo aqui para fazer uma caminhada pelas Estradas da Memória, não é? " Vocês têm uma razão pra estar aqui ou foi só um daqueles impulsos irresistíveis de explodir alguma coisa?"

"Você não voltou pra trabalhar!" George disse "E você estava agendada para esta manhã---"

"Não estava, não"

George conjurou um pedaço de pergaminho "Oh, sim, você estava. Nós anotamos isso esta semana."

Droga. Sem problemas, eu gosto de um desafio. De qualquer maneira, eles não pareciam muito preocupados com isso noite passada, no jantar de família... Só um minuto; eles não estavam no jantar de família. "Que tal nós fazermos um acordo? Vocês me dispensam do trabalho hoje e eu não conto pra mamãe que vocês dois estavam na farra ontem a noite."

"Como você sabe--?"

Fred rapidamente deu uma cotovelada na barriga de George para calá-lo. "Sem acordo, você não tem provas"

"Você realmente quer apostar nisso? Além do que, você sabe que eu posso ser muito convincente quando quero. Eu até poderia contar a ela sobre aquela garrafa de Firewhiskey que vocês mantêm guardada no trabalho."

Eles me olharam admirados, como se estivessem rezando. "Diabos," George falou "Nossa pequena irmãzinha está a caminho de se tornar um gênio do mal"

Eu pisquei pra eles "Aprendi com os melhores"

Engoli uma risada enquanto eles coravam.

"Bem, você sabe, Gina" Fred disse, lentamente.

"Nós realmente não precisamos da mamãe metida nisso, precisamos?" George concluiu.

"Depende inteiramente de vocês dois" eu respondi "Mas pra informação de vocês, Ron e Hermione anunciaram o noivado deles ontem à noite... Isso é realmente o tipo de evento em que nós devemos estar todos juntos. Eu estou realmente desapontada com os dois" Eu resisti à imensa vontade de rir, pensando no sermão que mamãe daria neles quando os visse de novo.

"Desculpe" os dois murmuraram.

"Não se desculpem _comigo_" eu disse em um tom que lembrava terrivelmente o da minha mãe.

"Desculpe, Gina" eles disseram de novo.

"Nós vamos procurar o Ron, então" Fred disse, depois de um momento.

George assentiu e os dois desaparataram do meu apartamento.

Eu sorri, outro dia de trabalho completo. Agora, voltar a dormir...

Eu retornei para o meu quarto e mergulhei embaixo dos cobertores. Fechei os olhos, mas era mais fácil falar em voltar a dormir do que realmente fazê-lo. Eu mudei de posição, esperando que isso fosse ajudar... Mas não ajudou. Inconscientemente, eu agarrei meu travesseiro extra e o abracei como se fosse outra pessoa. Só que ele não era firme e confortante como... Harry. Oh, merda.

Eu sentei-me, completamente desperta. Isso nunca me acontecera antes. Eu nem mesmo gostava de dormir com outra pessoa (e eu quero dizer _dormir_, não outra coisa). Eu prefiro ter a cama inteira só para mim. A propósito, me deixa doida ter alguém encostado em mim enquanto eu estou tentando dormir... É simplesmente irritante.

Mas agora, a idéia de ter Harry protetoramente perto de mim soava quase atraente. Eu realmente pensava que estava começando a hiperventilar. Deus me ajude, eu queria "dormir de conchinha" com Harry Potter. Senhoras e senhores: o Inferno oficialmente congelou.

* * *

Não é preciso dizer que eu não voltei a dormir. Não, na verdade, eu passei horas e horas pensando. Oh, que divertido. Eu estava ficando sarcástica... Não que eu já não fosse sarcástica antes, mas agora eu era muito mais.O sarcasmo tomara conta de todos os meus pensamentos, o que era bom na metade do tempo. Na outra metade, isso só me metia em encrencas e contribuía pra me tornar mais sarcástica. Era um ciclo sem fim, na verdade. 

Mas eu cheguei a algumas conclusões. Bom pra mim, certo? De qualquer forma, eu tinha decidido que – tambores, por favor – Eu, Gina Weasley, ia sair com Harry Potter. Eu ia simplesmente morder a isca e sair com ele. Quão ruim isso podia ser? Eu só ia ter um encontro e toda aquela coisa. Eu tinha certeza que depois de sair uma noite com ele eu ia me sentir como se estivesse sufocando e não ia mais me sentir nessa maldita gangorra emocional. Ia me definir sobre o assunto, não haveria mais "ses". Eu ia me sentir feliz de pular fora desse relacionamento.

Claro, como já foi dito, Harry Potter era uma ameaça potencial de compromisso... Mas eu ia parar com tudo antes de aprofundar. Desculpe, Harry, mas seus sentimentos vêm depois da minha sanidade.

Eu ainda tinha um pequeno problema para tomar conta antes de me ocupar desse negócio de encontro. Eu não tinha uma porta da frente. Fred e George convenientemente esqueceram de consertá-la antes de sair. Quanta generosidade da parte deles. Isso, na verdade, me colocava em um impasse, porque se eu usasse mágica pra consertar a porta o Ministério seria notificado disso. Normalmente, eu não me importaria, mas eu já tinha dezoito advertências e multas dele. Era minha culpa se eu me esquecia de pegar a chave? _Alohomora_ era tão mais fácil...

De qualquer forma, minha maldita porta precisava de conserto. Mas como, exatamente, se fazia isso ao modo trouxa? Parecia ser extremamente complicado.

Fiquei parada, olhando para a porta. Supunha que deveria levantá-la. E então pregá-la de volta? Nós tínhamos pregos? Eu achava que Hermione tinha um troço de disparar pregos. Mas ela disse a mim e Ron que nós não estávamos autorizados a tocar em qualquer de suas ferramentas, em quaisquer circunstâncias. Oh, bem, eu tinha certeza de que ela não se importaria; ter uma porta era importante. Além disso, quão difícil seria usar um troço de pregar? Aperta o botão e ele funciona, né?

Então, eu pensei que deveria achar o troço de pregar primeiro e então colocar a porta no lugar. Certo... Eu fui até o quarto de Hermione, não pra espionar, claro, mas só pra procurar pelo disparador de pregos. Eu não ia futricar pelo quarto; eu ia pegar o disparador e sair.

Eu abri o armário dela. Deveria haver uma caixa na prateleira alta. A "caixa de ferramentas", eu acho que ela dissera. Okay, então, eu só tinha que buscar uma cadeira e pegar – Espere um minuto, a gaveta de Hermione está aberta. Aquela onde ela guarda o diário... Não! Má, Gina, má. Eu não ia ler o diário de Hermione porque isso seria invasão de privacidade. Além disso, ela provavelmente deve ter enchido o livro de feitiços.

Que tipo de pessoa eu era? Eu não ia espionar minha amiga porque isso seria errado. Eu realmente me sentia como se devesse me cumprimentar.

Mas de volta a caixa de ferramentas. Eu baixei a caixa – o que não foi fácil, aquela monstrinha era pesada – e larguei-a no chão. Vamos ver... Oh, essa coisa prateada parece promissora, tem um gatilho e tudo. Eu mirei em nada em particular e puxei o gatilho. Um prego foi disparado em alta velocidade... Isso era muito legal. Meu pai ia amar esse troço; eu tinha que comprar um e dar pra ele de Natal. Levei o disparador comigo; estava pronta pra tomar conta da situação da porta.

Eu tentei levantar a porta, mas ela era mais pesada que a caixa de ferramentas. Eu podia fazer isso, no entanto, eu não era nenhuma mulherzinha frágil e eu era capaz de levantar uma porta. Vamos lá, no três.

Um... dois... trê—

"Gina?"

Harry. Oh, graças a Deus; eu não teria que levantar a porta sozinha.

Ele olhou para o umbral vazio parecendo confuso. "Uh, você sabe que a sua porta parece ter sumido?"

"Como você é perspicaz. Fred e George a arrombaram, longa história. Pode me ajudar a colocá-la no lugar?

Ele assentiu "Claro" Antes de pegar a porta, ele notou o disparador de pregos no chão.

"Que é isso?" Harry perguntou antes de pegá-lo e começar a brincar com ele "Eu acho que meu tio tinha um desses, não que alguma vez ele tenha me deixado tocar nele..."

Okay, você dá uma tarefa a um homem e eles sempre arranjam uma maneira de – Oh, merda. Harry disparou o maldito troço. E o prego está na minha mão!

Oh, meu Deus, oh, meu Deus, oh, meu Deus... Isso dói, isso dói, isso _dói_! Eu balancei a mão como se isso fosse aliviar a dor... Grande surpresa, não aliviou!

"Gina!" Harry correu pra mim "Oh, Deus, eu sinto tanto, você está bem?"

Eu tinha um maldito _prego_ na minha mão; ele achava que eu estava bem? Ew, tem sangue por toda a parte... E tem um prego atravessando a minha mão.

Eu acho que vou desmaiar.

* * *

E, aparentemente, eu desmaiei. Porque agora são seis horas depois e minha mão está sem dor nem prego – não graças ao Harry. Eu não posso acreditar que ele disparou um prego na minha mão. Além disso, eu não consigo acreditar que ele me deixou! Eu estou totalmente sozinha no hospital. 

Ele provavelmente estava fora, me comprando alguma coisa.

Enquanto eu examinava minha mão para ter certeza de que não ficara cicatriz (eu realmente amo magia) a porta abriu e Harry entrou. Ele trazia flores. Bem, isso era um começo.

"Você acordou" ele disse em um tom aliviado.

"Sim, eu sobrevivi apesar de tudo. Um milagre, na verdade, considerando que alguém tentou me matar usando um prego"

"Eu não tenho como me desculpar, Gina. Não faço idéia de como isso aconteceu... Mas me sinto tão horrível..." ele caminhou depressa até mim, deixando as flores na mesa de cabeceira. Pegou minha mão gentilmente "Está doendo? Tem algo que eu possa fazer por você?"

Eu puxei minha mão "Tá tudo bem"

"Não, não está. Deve haver algo que eu possa fazer por você. O que você quiser, Gina, é só dizer."

Agora, _isso_ tinha algum potencial.

* * *

_N/A—A história do disparador de pregos... Vocês realmente não querem saber de onde eu tirei. Umm... é. Reviews, por favor!_

_Oh, e **Jessie McDonald**, não, isso não está relacionado a Someday You'll Love me… Mas eu posso ver porque você pensou isso. Obrigado por perguntar, mesmo assim, é ótimo ver que tem alguém lendo as minhas histórias, lol._

* * *

**Nota da Tradutora: ** _Acreditem, prego na mão é uma coisa que dóóóóiiii... Quem é desastrada feito eu e já teve aula de trabalhos manuais sabe... ó.ò..._

* * *

**Nota do Grupo:**

Viva! Conseguimos atualizar a fic! Não foi um tempo tão longo assim, considerando todos os problemas enfrentados. Ainda contamos com a paciência e compreensão dos leitores. Em breve novas fics serão postadas. Para aqueles que gostam de fic slash tem uma Snarry lindíssima já no forno. Aguardem.

Agradecemos à: **Mah Potter, Bruna Granger Potter, Lis, miaka, cecília, patii, Mariana, michelle granger, - Nay Black - , Ara Potter, Sweet Lie, Barbie Weasley, Annabelle Potter, Nat Prongs (**Lindinha, a fic tem 18 capítulos**), x Lanni x, Bethy Potter**.

**E lembre-se: se não sabe o que escrever, basta deixar '_muito bom cap, continuo a ler'_. Somente através das reviews nós saberemos se as pessoas estão gostando do nosso trabalho.**

Leiam também nossas outras fics: **Algum Dia Você Me Amará, Brilha Brilha Estrelinha, Cala a Boca e Me Beija, Um Beijo e Uma Flor, Deflorando Gina Weasley, Em Profundo Desespero e Alem da Redenção e nossas fics slash (Cannon in D, O trabalho de poções, Luz embaixo d'água, Quem é o papai?)**.


	14. Culpa e Ocorrências Inesperadas

**NomeOriginal: **Unconventional Commitments

**Autor**: Cashew

**Tradutora:** Lali-Chan

**Betagem:** Arwen Mione

* * *

**N/A**--- _A pistola de prego não aconteceu comigo... bem, não exatamente. Lol, Eu não sou uma completa idiota. Mas aconteceu com uma amiga minha enquanto decorávamos o salão para a formatura. Lá estávamos nós, as três da manhã, e nós estávamos colocando esse negócio na entrada e precisava ser pregado. Bem, alguém muito esperto decidiu que era uma boa idéia dar uma pistola de pregos para estudantes... não foi. Ela ficou meio doida com aquilo e acabou atirando na própria mão. Então começou a balançar e voou sangue na minha cara e no meu olho. Nojento, né? Lol, eu disse que vocês não iam querer saber... mas algumas pessoas acharam que eu era uma idiota, então tinha que me explicar. Não posso estragar minha reputação. Oh, e vocês já viram homens com ferramentas? Eles perdem a cabeça! Eu sei que Harry cresceu como trouxa, mas isso não significa que ele seja um mestre de ferramentas. Vamos fazer uma votação, quem sabe como usar uma pistola de pregos? Você reconheceria uma se visse uma?_

**Capítulo 14 - Sentimento de Culpa e ocorrências inesperadas**

No momento estou sentada no meu sofá, em cima de um monte de travesseiros. A vida é boa. Eu olho para a minha mão enfaixada com satisfação; talvez isso não fosse tão ruim.

Tudo bem, fui eu quem enfaixou a minha mão... mas dá mais efeito ter ela enfaixada. Sem uma atadura ou gesso de algum tipo, as pessoas esquecem que você se machucou. Usando a minha mão "boa" eu faço soar um pequeno sino que está na mesinha.

Harry entra apressado. "Você está bem? Precisa de alguma coisa?"

"Estou com sede. Você poderia pegar um copo de água pra mim?"

"Claro, agorinha." Ele vai pra cozinha; eu me inclino e fico mais confortável. Essa é apenas a fase um.

Tenho que admitir, Harry é mesmo um herói. Todas as enfermeiras não perderam tempo em me contar o que aconteceu. Como Harry entrou comigo em seus braços - aparatação dupla, não é fácil - gritando ordens para todo mundo. Como ele andou de um lado para o outro, murmurando para si mesmo, enquanto eu deitava inconsciente na minha cama. Como ele falou com a equipe de enfermagem que ele pagaria todas as minhas despesas, e faria tudo que fosse possível para me deixar mais confortável.

Sim, tudo muito doce... quase doentio. Não importa. Como o "bebê" da minha família, eu sei como aproveitar essas situações.

Harry entra de novo no quarto, segurando um copo de água. Ele se inclina perto de mim, "Aqui. Mais alguma coisa?"

"Bem, eu- não... É pedir demais."

"O que é? Nada é demais, Gin."

Eu tento parecer cansada. "É que - Harry estou me sentindo sozinha. Com você trabalhando e tudo mais..."

"Oh, bem, eu posso adiar o meu trabalho."

"Não posso pedir isso, Harry."

"Você não está pedindo, estou oferecendo. Está tudo bem, Gin. Não é problema."

"Se você tem certeza..."

"Tenho." Ele senta no sofá perto de meus pés. Sentamos em silêncio por um momento antes dele automaticamente segurar meu pé e massagear o esquerdo gentilmente. Isso é bom.

Vê, é assim que as coisas devem ser, sempre. Todo mundo devia ter seu próprio escravo - quer dizer, ajudante. Isso.

Inclino-me nele instintivamente; ele coloca seu braço em volta de meus ombros. Aperta meu ombro gentilmente, eu sorrio para ele. A porta abre e minha mãe entra. Certo, qual parte não se encaixa?

"Gina! Oh, graças a Deus, você está viva!"

"Tudo bem... Oi pra você também, mãe."

Ela corre até o sofá e me abraça, o que eu retorno de forma meio esquisita. Depois do abraço, ela imediatamente me dá "o olhar". Você sabe, aquele você-está-em-apuros... "Eu criei minhas crianças dessa forma? Para não ligarem para a mãe quando estão morrendo no hospital?"

"Senhora Weasley," Harry intervém, "com todo respeito... Gina não estava em perigo de morte."

Eu faço uma cara bem feia por isso. Como ele sabe? Nenhum prego perfurou a mão dele! Não. Eu poderia muito bem ter morrido.

Minha mãe, para o choque de ninguém, não presta atenção nesse comentário. "Gina," ela continua, "Eu não sei o que deu em você. Eu tive que ouvir de Mary Lucas de todas as pessoas que minha própria filha esteve em St. Mungos. Você está bem? O que aconteceu? Como aconteceu? Você precisa voltar para a Toca para se recuperar?"

Eu me encosto no sofá para colocar alguma distância entre meu rosto e o dedo da minha mãe. "Humm, bem, o que aconteceu foi... foi que..."

"Eu atirei nela com uma pistola de pregos," Harry suspira culpado. "Acidentalmente," ele adiciona rapidamente.

Minha mãe fica chocada, "Harry Tiago Potter, eu esperaria isso de Fred ou Jorge... ou Rony... ou Artur... ou até mesmo da Gina... mas você?"

Harry desvia o olhar para o chão, "Desculpa, senhora."

Ela faz um tsc, tsc para ele. "Bem, você tem que ter cuidado com essas coisas. Honestamente, Harry, uma pistola de pregos não é tão complicada."

"Sim, senhora," ele diz solenemente.

Eu reviro os meus olhos, ele podia se defender um pouquinho. Certo, se ele não vai fazer... "Foi um acidente, mãe, e agora acabou. Eu já superei, Harry superou; não tem necessidade de um sermão para um homem de vinte e quatro anos."

Harry olha pra mim com olhos arregalados e uma expressão de "minha heroína", como se ele não fosse o cara que acabou com o Voldemort.

"Eu ainda acho que é melhor você descansar em casa."

"Estou em casa." Opa. Eu não queria dizer isso alto. Oh, merda... isso vai ser ruim.

"Você está em casa", ela repete devagar. "Bom, é bom saber que depois de dezenove anos cuidando de você e te dando tudo que você precisa debaixo do _meu_ teto, você tem uma nova casa."

"Mãe-"

Ela me ignora."Não, eu entendo. Afinal, por que você precisaria de mim? Sou apenas sua mãe... Eu apenas agüentei vinte e quatro horas de dor para te trazer ao mundo. Mas por que isso importaria? Você é _adulta_ agora."

Eu faço uma careta quando ela põe uma ênfase sarcástica na palavra adulta. "Não quis dizer isso, entende?".

Ela está indignada. "Claro que não quis. Acho que é melhor eu ir embora agora."

"Parece que sim." Eu murmuro secamente.

Sem outra palavra, ela sai da casa. Não preciso dizer que minha mãe ficou... bastante emocional na medida que os anos passaram. Acho que a guerra fez isso nela. Muito stress, sabe. Quando Percy ficou contra a família, ela e papai se convenceram de que precisávamos ficar juntos - o tempo todo. Claro, Percy voltou e pediu desculpas para todos na metade da guerra... mas não importava, ela ainda espera que cada um de nós ou traia a família ou morra se ela não ficar de olho na gente constantemente.

Viro pro Harry, "Eu juro que insanidade não é genético na minha família."

Ele sorri. "É sim. Mas eu já fui publicamente acusado de insanidade o suficiente para acreditar... então não tem problema."

"Tudo bem, então. Eu-"

"Gina." Harry me interrompe.

"Sim?"

"Eu... Não brinca comigo, por favor. Eu te conheço o bastante, e já te vi com muitos homens para saber que você... você não fica com a mesma pessoa por muito tempo. Eu lembro que você me disse ter medo de compromisso, e eu entendo, eu juro, mas se você tem esse medo comigo... se você não tem intenções disso virar alguma coisa séria, me diga agora - é a coisa mais justa que você poderia fazer".

Eu levanto uma sobrancelha. O momento chegou. O momento que o Harry inevitavelmente pede por mais. Droga, eu odeio esses momentos. Vêem, eu não sei para onde isso está indo ou para onde eu quero que vá. Além disso, não sei o que "isso" é! Não estou dizendo que quero algo com Harry... mas, de novo, não estou dizendo que não quero nada com Harry. Droga.

"Gina?" ele diz. "Uma resposta hoje seria bom."

Eu olho para ele. Desde quando o Harry virou um espertinho? "Bem, eu... quer dizer, acho - podíamos sair num encontro."

"Um encontro," ele sorri, "Está sendo generosa."

Eu aceno afirmativamente com a cabeça.

Harry esfrega as mãos, "Então quando você acha que esse _encontro_ deve acontecer?".

Eu sinto minhas bochechas queimarem - desde quando eu fico com vergonha com essas coisas? "Eu não sei," eu murmuro, "qualquer hora."

"Hoje à noite?"

Hoje à noite? O rapaz era socialmente retardado em se tratando de encontros? "É meio em cima."

"Eu estive esperando, sabe."

"Oh. Bem, eu-", espera um pouco. Não vou cair em armadilhas como essa. Harry acha que pode me enganar? Por favor, sou mestra nesse jogo. "Acho que não posso."

"E por que não?"

Eu levanto minha mão, "Não me sinto bem. Você entende."

Harry sorri. "Sua mão não parecia te incomodar quando você segurou sua bebida com ela um momento atrás".

Meu queixo cai indignadamente. "Vai e volta."

Harry se levanta, "Se você diz. Eu te pego hoje à noite ás... oh que tal ás 8?"

"Eu- espera, eu não-"

"Sete?"

"Certo!", eu grito frustrada.

"Ótimo", ele responde sorrindo. "Te vejo ás sete."

Ele desaparece e me deixa sozinha na minha presente confusão. Que merda foi essa? Como isso aconteceu? Não faz sentido algum, nenhum mesmo! Quer dizer, eu estava protestando, firmemente, e agora... fui enganada. Harry ficou esperto. Hummm, gosto disso.

O que posso dizer? Eu escolho um "_bad boy_" em vez de um bonzinho qualquer dia da semana. Se um homem age horrivelmente, eu me sinto estranhamente atraída. Típica fêmea, certo? Oh bem, não tenho tempo para me preocupar com isso, porque o chuveiro está cantando, implorando para eu entrar. Quem sou eu para negar algo para um objeto inanimado?

* * *

**Nota do grupo:**

Mais Uma vez desculpas pela demora...

Agradecemos à: **Likah**, **miaka, Lispotter, Bethy Potter **(Obrigada pela compreensão!), **barbie30, Camy Horvath**, **julinha, blackflower **(suas sugestões foram anotadas), **Sukita **(não esqueça de nós nunca), **.talita malfoy. E ciiça.**

**E lembre-se: se não sabe o que escrever, basta deixar '_muito bom cap, continuo a ler'_. Somente através das reviews nós saberemos se as pessoas estão gostando do nosso trabalho.**

**Os Tradutores**


	15. É Possível se Afogar Numa Tigela de Sopa

**Autor:** Cashew

**Nome original:** Unconventional Commitments

**Tradutora:** Eowin Symbelmine

**Betagem: **Mikage

* * *

**N/A** – É, é, desculpe pela demora na atualização... eu não tinha idéia de quanto tempo se passara desde que eu cavoucara meu último capítulo em busca de idéias, e via a nota gabando a vitória do OSU sobre o Michigan – o que foi há um tempão atrás. Eu continuo furiosa porque o Michigan ainda vai para o Rose Bowl mesmo depois de ter perdido. Wisconsin estúpido. Er, desculpe, tou devaneando. Que seja, nada temam porque eu tenho uma promessa a fazer a todos vocês que estão acompanhando com tanta fé o progresso lento dessa história: eu prometo termina-la até o Natal. Eu nem mesmo sei quantos capítulos ela terá, mas eu estou nas férias de Natal, e não tenho nada mais pra fazer, então vou terminar até o dia 25 de dezembro. Hoje é dia 14, sintam-se livres para me queimar na fogueira se eu quebrar minha promessa.

Oh, e uma cena em particular é dedicada à Heather (ronandherm4eva – minha parceira de crime) porque nossa estranha conversa inspirou isso. Lol, Alegre Natal, antes que eu me esqueça.

* * *

**Capítulo 15 - É Possível se Afogar em uma Tigela de Sopa?**

Eu estou pensando seriamente em me matar. Se não fosse pelo fato de que minha avó ia me rastrear no além e me passar um sermão por ter cometido suicídio, eu faria, juro pra vocês.

Harry é o encontro mais amaldiçoadamente entediante que eu já tive. Eu voltaria para Colin mais do que contente para me livrar disso. Inferno, eu _casaria_ com Colin se isso significasse que essa noite poderia acabar. Certo, isso foi exagero, mas vocês pegaram o sentido. Isso é ruim. Isso é _Não-sei-se-Harry-e-eu-conseguiremos-nos-falar-depois-disso_ ruim.

Ele não fala nada! Só fica sentado do outro lado da mesa olhando pra mim. É a coisa mais esquisita que jamais me aconteceu. Eu tenho uma regra padrão de comportamento em encontros, eu não inicio a conversa. Se você puxar assunto, então achará uma forma de me divertir. Mas Harry ainda não tinha dito nem uma palavra durante o encontro inteiro. E eu falo sério, nem mesmo um "Olá, Gina, você está encantadora". E eu não estava a fim de abrir mão do meu código, então mesmo que eu estivesse inquieta, nós ficaríamos sentados em silêncio.

Nada ainda... espere, espere, ele está abrindo a boca, acho que agora vai... Mas, não, ele só está bocejando. Espero que ele caia no sono em cima da sopa.

Eu comecei a estalar a língua contra o céu da boca de uma maneira irritante. Se ele não ia me distrair, eu ia me distrair sozinha e ser bem irritante enquanto fazia isso. Ele levantou uma sobrancelha quando eu estalei mais alto. Espero estar causando uma cena e envergonhando ele. Ele forçou um sorriso e pareceu estar pronto pra falar – mas só encolheu os ombros e voltou a comer a sopa.

Eu parei de estalar a língua, já que isso não estava mais me divertindo e olhei pra minha faca. Sentindo que a faca seria um pouquinho extremo, eu movi o olhar pra minha colher. Talvez se eu simplesmente lançasse minha colher (e por lançar eu quero dizer arremessar) nele... oh, eu não sei, cara, então ele começaria a prestar atenção em mim!

Legal, esquece isso. Eu ia ser a adulta aqui e começar o diálogo. Se ele quisesse levar adiante esse joguinho infantil, então tudo bem, mas eu não ia participar disso.

"Minha mão dói" Eu disse depois de um momento.

Ele pareceu surpreso "Você _pode_ falar. Eu sabia que você conseguia."

"Eu posso dizer o mesmo sobre você. Você não disse uma palavra para mim, Harry Potter, durante esse encontro inteiro! É sua responsabilidade me divertir – eu quero dizer, puxar conversa."

"Bem," ele falou lentamente "da maneira que eu vejo; você sempre se aborrece com esses sujeitos que te levam pra sair, correto?"

"Então você pensou que a maneira de terminar com meu tédio seria sentar-se e ficar em silêncio? Bom argumento, Harry, você deveria realmente considerar a possibilidade de virar um teórico científico."

"Esse não é bem o meu argumento. Veja, eu pensei que a razão de você se sentir tão encurralada em seus relacionamentos é porque não é você quem dá as cartas. Você deixa o homem ser a figura dominante e então você o odeia por isso. Então, Gina, esse é seu teste. Você começa o diálogo, você controla o encontro, e eu devo fazer o papel da garota."

"Você está no seu juízo perfeito?"

"Eu asseguro a você que eu estou são de corpo e mente. Vamos, Gina, o que você tem a perder? Só tente. Você nunca sabe, isso pode muito bem resolver todos os seus tolos probleminhas com relacionamentos."

Tolos probleminhas com relacionamentos? É assim que ele vê a ruína de toda a minha existência? Se eu pudesse resolver meus problemas com relacionamentos a vida seria maravilhosa. Minha mãe finalmente sairia do meu pé por causa de alguma coisa! Mas isso é pedir demais. Eu não posso simplesmente _resolver_ meus problemas com relacionamentos. Eles são uma parte de você, algo profundamente enraizado na sua mente e não eram alguma coisa que você podia simplesmente ligar e desligar.

A propósito, realmente me irrita a maneira quando as pessoas agem como se isso fosse de outro modo. Você sabe, como quando você conta a alguém que você tem medo de relacionamentos e eles simplesmente balançam a cabeça condescendentemente e dizem "Bem, apenas espere até conhecer a pessoa certa e você vai mudar completamente de idéia." Cai na real, porque isso não acontece! Você não se apresenta a alguém e simplesmente pensa "Oh, wow, eu acho que não tenho mais medo de relacionamentos, vamos nos casar e ter seis dúzias de filhos." Isso simplesmente não acontece.

Eu notei que Harry estava me olhando com expectativa. Eu supunha que ele queria uma resposta para o seu "o que você tem a perder". Eu pensei que era uma pergunta retórico, mas pelo visto não era. "Minha sanidade", eu disse, finalmente "é isso que eu tenho a perder."

Ele acenou com a mão "Sim, mas você nunca a teve por inteiro, então você realmente vai sentir tanta falta dela assim?"

"Sabe, para alguém que está tentando me convencer de algo, você não está fazendo um bom trabalho. Você não sabe que lisonjas e não insultos, é que são o caminho para o coração de uma garota?"

"Aparentemente não, uma vez que a garota com que estou saindo parece preferir afogar-se na própria sopa do que falar comigo."

Afogamento por meio de sopa! Agora, porque eu não pensei nisso? Quero dizer, quando eu estava pensando em suicídio, eu pensei que teria que ir até o banheiro e encontrar uma maneira de me enforcar no forro. Mas afogar-se na sopa...agora isso era criativo. Imagina só o obituário...

Eu rolei os olhos e fingi que a afirmativa não era real há cinco minutos atrás, "Ah, fala sério, Harry."

"Estou falando. Eu realmente acho que vai te ajudar reverter um pouco os papéis."

"Certo, nós vamos jogar o seu estúpido joguinho se isso for te fazer feliz, então. Eu vou ser o cara. Arraste sua cadeira até aqui, pra que eu fique te bolinando enquanto você tenta comer, então quando você se aborrecer eu vou agir como se eu tivesse o direito de ser um canalha nojento porque estou pagando pelo jantar. Só quando for tempo de realmente pagar pela refeição eu vou descobrir que eu convenientemente esqueci minha carteira em casa e então vou te perguntar se você não se importa de pagar dessa vez."

"Okay, mas primeiro deixe-me ir ao toalete para 'me refrescar' por trinta minutos enquanto você fica sentado aqui parecendo um completo imbecil que foi abandonado pelo encontro. Então quando eu voltar você pode mencionar algo sobre eu ter demorado demais, ao que eu vou explodir em lágrimas e fazer uma cena sobre como você não se importa comigo."

Meus olhos se estreitaram "E quando você chorar eu vou apenas ficar sentado aqui como o tolo insensível que sou porque eu sou um homem e não me importo com ninguém além de mim! Vou dizer que você está agindo como uma garotinha, e para você se recompor."

"E então eu vou cair de vez por você porque eu, como todas as garotas, amam caras que tratam elas como merda."

Eu peguei o guardanapo do meu colo e joguei em cima da mesa. "Eu não quero 'jogar' mais. Na verdade, eu acho que eu já tive o bastante por hoje." Eu levantei "Boa noite, Harry"

Ele levantou junto comigo "Gina, não vai. Sinto muito."

"Não, não sente. Você só teve o que queria, certo? Você está certo, eu sou como muitas garotas. Se um cara me trata horrivelmente eu provavelmente vou ficar com ele, porque toda garota pensa que pode mudar o garoto malvado, transforma-lo no namorado perfeito. Ou talvez eu só goste do desafio. Eu não sei." Eu ri, tristemente "Por que outro motivo eu teria ficado tanto tempo com Draco Malfoy?"

O queixo de Harry caiu. "Você saiu com o _Malfoy_!"

Whooops. Eu esqueci que aquele relacionamento fracassado em particular era uma espécie de segredo. Acenei com a mão, petulante.

"Não tem importância." E realmente não tinha. Isso tinha sido depois de todo o fiasco com Dino... eu estava triste e queria dar uma de rebelde. Que melhor maneira de me rebelar contra meus irmãos superprotetores do que paquerando (e pegando) Draco Malfoy?

Harry, no entanto, apenas parecia estar confuso. Eu quase sentia pena dele. Quase.

"De qualquer maneira, Harry, eu estou indo."

"Não, não vá. Eu realmente sinto muito, Gina, eu pensei que toda essa coisa de troca de papéis era uma boa idéia, mas obviamente te deixou mais irritada. Eu vou agir normalmente, eu prometo."

"Você nunca agiu normalmente."

"Eu... mas _Malfoy_, Gina? Você realmente saiu com o Malfoy Cretino... você dormiu com ele?

"Oh, Deus, Harry, Foi há muito tempo atrás e --"

"Então é verdade! Você dormiu com a doninha! Como você pôde?"

"Você notou que está soando exatamente como Ron nesse momento e que o restaurante inteiro está olhando pra nós?"

"Notei."

"Eu não estou ficando aqui pra isso. Você pode fazer uma cena sozinho" E eu não fiquei. Aparatei de volta no meu apartamento e procurei por Hermione. Ela não estava. Ele não estaria mais por lá. Oh, bem, não é como se eu sentisse saudades dela e de Ron me mantendo acordada a noite inteira.

Como eu tinha previsto, ouvi um 'pop' atrás de mim. Eu imaginei que Harry viria se desculpar.

"Malfoy" foi a primeira coisa que ele disse ainda no mesmo tom incrédulo.

Bem, talvez ele não tenha vindo se desculpar. Parecia que ele apenas tinha vindo pra continuar com aquela história e me aborrecer. Magnífico.

"Na verdade, é Gina. Mas se você quer que eu tente me tornar um Malfoy, eu posso tentar o meu melhor."

"Eu só... porque você não me contou?"

"Porque aconteceu há eras atrás, você parecia me odiar naquela época, e porque não é da sua maldita conta. Eu duvido que Draco ainda se lembre, na verdade."

"Então é 'Draco', agora?"

"Você está tentando ser o Ron? Claro que é 'Draco', você acha que nós transamos chamando um ao outro Malfoy e Weasley?"

"Você... transou com ele?"

"Olha, Harry, foi há séculos atrás, e --"

"Mas você dormiu com ele, Gina"

"_Sim_. Se é tão importante pra você ouvir isso, então legal, sim, nós transamos."

"Mas você dormiu comigo, também"

"Uma observação perspicaz. Eu não sei onde você quer chegar Harry. É alguma coisa estranha com 'partilha'? Você não quer a ex do seu inimigo?"

"Não – quero dizer, sim. Quer dizer, não... quer dizer, eu não sei Gina. Eu só... foi uma surpresa, certo? Mais alguém sabe?"

"Umas poucas pessoas" eu repliquei, elegantemente. Preferi não especificar quem. Tinha o pressentimento de que se ele soubesse que Hermione sabia sobre Draco e eu e nunca contou a ele, então ele ficaria realmente furioso com ela. De qualquer maneira, eu continuava sustentando o argumento de que não era da conta dele.

"Por que eu nunca soube?"

"Harry, nós podemos pular isso, por favor? Eu já falei pra você, isso é passado, e está tão longe no passado que eu mal me lembro. Não é realmente importante."

"É importante pra mim."

"_Por quê?_"

"Porque é o Draco maldito Malfoy..."

Eu rolei os olhos "Se esse é seu único argumento, então eu temo que você efetivamente perdeu sua razão."

"Nem vem Gina, se você repentinamente descobrisse que eu tinha dormido com... digamos, Pansy Parkinson, então você ficaria aborrecida também.

"Não, na verdade não. Pansy não é tão feia, você sabe. Eu consigo ver como um homem se sente atraído por ela. Agora, se você teve algum relacionamento passado com ela, eu ficaria surpresa. Ela é uma verdadeira cadela, aquelazinha. Coitado de quem casar com ela..."

Ele pareceu ignorar tudo que eu tinha dito "Você também ficaria com ciúmes se eu dormisse com ela."

"Não, não ficaria, Harry."

"Ficaria"

"Não ficaria"

"Ficaria"

"Ficaria"

"Não ficaria"

"Você tem razão, eu não ficaria." Deus abençoe os desenhos animados trouxas, de verdade. E eu nunca pensei que diria isso, mas Deus abençoe Fred e George por serem obcecados com os desenhos americanos.

"Droga" Harry resmungou, "eu sempre caio nessa.,"

"Assim como o Patolino, meu caro."

Harry gargalhou, mas parou de repente. "Mas você ficaria aborrecida, sim, ou pelo menos surpresa."

Ele realmente queria continuar com isso? "Certo, eu ficaria um pouco surpresa, mas não aborrecida. Eu entendo que certas coisas devem ficar no passado, como as pessoas com quem nós já dormimos."

"Mas eu nunca dormi com mais ninguém."

"Que ruim pra você, então, mas se você dormiu, eu asseguro que por mim está tudo bem."

Ele rosnou e sentou no sofá. "Então com quem mais você dormiu?"

"Eu acho que está um pouco tarde pra essa conversa."

"Não, eu quero saber."

"Não, não quer. Eu vou te contar, aí você vai ficar zangado, e nós vamos ter toda essa conversa de novo."

Harry encolheu os ombros, concordando. "Você está certa, eu suponho. Acho que devo ir, então..."

"Se você quer." Eu falei.

"Tenho que trabalhar de manhã, então devo ir. Isso foi... estranho, Gina."

"Bastante, mas eu não esperava nada menos que isso. Manda uma coruja pra mim, amanhã?"

"Claro." Ele levantou e me deu um beijo leve na bochecha. Eu virei o rosto e beijei-o em cheio nos lábios.

"Boa noite, Gina" ele falou, baixinho.

"Boa noite, Harry"

* * *

**N/A**: Esse foi um capítulo estranho. Oh, bem. Alegre Natal, todos! Ou Feliz Natal se vocês preferem... eu sei que algumas pessoas não gostam da frase Alegre Natal. Supostamente é estranho e meio Americano. Então, se você é uma dessas pessoas, Feliz Natal, lol. Oh, e Feliz Fim de Ano para todos que não celebram o Natal. E agora eu estou divagando... então eu vou simplesmente encerrar com um pedido para todos: por favor, reviews!

_**N/T**: Acho melhor explicar o porque de **Alegre Natal** e **Feliz Natal**. **Alegre Natal** é **'Merry Christmas',** como dito nos Estados Unidos. E **Feliz Natal** é '**Happy Christmas'**, a maneira britânica de se saudar. A autora, britânica, quis agradar gregos e troianos. Muito sonserino da parte dela, hehehe. _

_**N/B:** E esse foi meu primeiro trabalho como beta o/ Gostei bastante. Sobre a fic, o capítulo foi estranho, no mínimo... Que tipo de conversa é essa? Eu evitaria... Bem... Feliz natal XDD_

**Nota do Grupo:**

Mais um capítulo para vocês... Essa fic já está chegando ao fim.. Faltam apenas três caps...

Agradecemos à: **Lispotter, Gabiii, miaka, Kagome-LilyE, Bethy Potter **(filho de quem é não é para surpreender, não?), **julinha, Likah**, **Andy Black **(Obrigado), **barbie30 **(essa fic tem 18 caps, isso quer dizer que já está chegando ao fim!), **-Nay Black-, Arika **(essa fic é traduzida, mas eu vou dizer isso a autora), **Annabelle Potter, Thays** (faltam três caps) e **Sukita** (pq se você tiver pc para ler?).

**E lembre-se: se não sabe o que escrever, basta deixar '_muito bom cap, continuo a ler'_. Somente através das reviews nós saberemos se as pessoas estão gostando do nosso trabalho.**

**Os Tradutores**


	16. Sobre Babuínos e Doninhas

**Autor:** Cashew

**Nome original:** Unconventional Commitments

**Tradutora:** Minerva Dobbs

**Betagem:** Ivine

* * *

**Capítulo 16 – Sobre Babuínos e Doninhas**

**

* * *

**

* * *

Vou para a cama me sentindo um pouco confusa. Bom, tudo bem, estou mais que um pouco confusa com esta... situação. Honestamente não sei como agir em relação a isso. Quero dizer, até quando eu e Harry estamos brigados não parece... de verdade, entende? 

Nem mesmo resolvemos nossa briga. Nos beijamos, dissemos boa noite e ele se foi. E aquilo pareceu normal por algum motivo. Em qualquer relação que eu já estive, uma briga é uma briga. Vocês ficam ali e gritam um para o outro até que sexo de reconciliação aconteça.

Esta é outra coisa; o sexo de reconciliação nem passou por minha cabeça por horas depois que Harry saiu. Com certeza, não sou uma vadia completa. Quero dizer, não é como se pensasse em sexo todos os minutos do dia. È só que é fato sabido que a única razão para se terminar uma briga é o sexo de reconciliação. Não vou entrar nos detalhes, é claro, mas tem algo a ver com a raiva recente que encadeia calor e paixão e – bom, você entendeu o principal.

Mas com Harry, nem passou pela minha cabeça até que já tivesse passado. O que é definitivamente uma coisa ruim porque significa que seja qual for o tipo estranho de relação que existe entre mim e Harry não é só sexo. Estive torcendo que pudesse ser só uma queda e poderíamos evitar o drama de relação; mas se não estou pensando muito em sexo... Então, não é uma quedinha. Significa que eu, em algum momento da linha evolutória, desenvolvi sentimento, e isso é uma revelação terrível.

É engraçado, sabe, porque Harry queria fazer o jogo de reversão de papel. Mas estivemos fazendo exatamente isso, invertendo os papéis de sempre. Fui eu quem corrompeu o Harry virgem. Harry esteve correndo atrás de uma relação e tentando fazer eu me comprometer. Se alguém foi 'bobinho' sobre tudo isso, esse alguém foi o Harry.

Então, acabo ficando bastante confusa. Por que ele continua tentando? Fiz tudo o que pude para me livrar dele. Ele sabe do meu problema com relacionamentos... Ele não se importa que eu não queira uma relação de longa duração com ele? A não ser que...

Um pensamento irracional me ocorre. E se ele esteve brincando comigo esse tempo todo? Eu disse a ele (enquanto ele ainda estava meio sóbrio) sobre o meu problema com relacionamentos e logo depois toda essa coisa começou. E se ele me viu como algum tipo de desafio ridículo e esteve tentando me 'conquistar' desde então? Bastardo. Aposto que era isso. Bom, vou mostrar pra ele.

Sem pensar duas vezes, aparato para a casa dele, pronta pra dar a ele e seu jeito jogador um pouco do meu veneno. Entretanto, ele não parece estar aqui. Isso só confirma minhas suspeitas. Ele esteve jogando comigo e agora está com outra, sem dúvidas. Sabia que toda aquela história de virgindade era uma mentira...

Bem, eu sei agora – oh, espere, tem uma luz acesa. Tudo bem, então talvez eu tenha exagerado só um _pouco_. Me livro da culpa que poderia sentir e caminho em direção a luz. Não vem do quarto de Harry , sei que é no segundo andar. Ah, banheiro. Caminho naquela direção, mas paro... O que exatamente vou dizer a ele?

_Harry, é que eu pensei que você era um desgraçado sem coração e vim até aqui gritar com você. Mas acho que estava errada, então, já vou indo._ Claro, por que essa conversa não seria nem um pouco estranha.

Ainda assim, vou até a entrada do banheiro de Harry. Estou ali não estou? Então, poderia dar um pulinho e dizer olá ou algo assim.

Entretanto, ao ver Harry, minha mente sai do ar. A mão dele está toda ensangüentada!

"Harry" digo "o que aconteceu com você?"

Ele me olha tímido, "Eu meio que... me meti numa briga."

"Você se meteu numa briga?" repito incrédula.

"Sim, veja só-"

A campainha toca. Nos olhamos mudos.

"Você vai abrir a porta?" pergunto depois de um momento.

"Não tenho certeza se quero."

Eu balanço a cabeça para ele, "_Eu_ abro então."

"Espere, Gina..." a voz dele chega até mim enquanto me dirijo para a porta. Pode ser importante. Na verdade, deve ser importante porque é bem tarde e eu sou a única pessoa insana que Harry conhece e passaria para bater um papo depois de horários educados. Pode ser alguém do Ministério ou-

Abro a porta, não obstante, e descubro que é um punho. Um punho que bateu no meu rosto e acredito que tenha quebrado meu nariz! Ohhh! Jesus, por que sempre me machuco perto do Harry? Quem em sã consciência faria uma coisa dessas? Eu abro meus olhos que haviam se fechado com a dor para ver...

"Draco?"

Ele parece horrorizado. "Weas- quer dizer Gina. Eu, er, não... Achei que seria o Potter, Aqui, deixe eu te ajudar."

Ele estende a mão para me levantar, mas Harry escolhe aquele momento para aparecer.

"Saia da minha casa, Malfoy. Gina! O que aconteceu com você?"

"Ela recebeu seu soco," Draco respondeu.

Você deu um soco na Gina?" os olhos de Harry se estreitam e eu sei que ele está prestes a pular no Draco.

"Harry pára," grito "estou bem. Ou pelo menos vou ficar se alguém me ajudar com um feitiço curador ou algo assim."

"Eu cuido disso," Draco diz calmamente. "Me desculpe, Gina, mesmo."

Harry parece... bem, chocado é a única palavra para descrever. Eu, no entanto, estou menos impressionada. Draco sempre foi educado comigo desde que nós... bem, você sabe. Saímos e tudo o mais.

Olho a mão de Harry novamente e pela primeira vez olho para o rosto de Draco. O nariz dele está como o meu.

"Harry James Potter," digo olhando de volta para Harry com a expressão mais ameaçadora que consigo. Infelizmente, duvido que tenha sido muito ameaçador, pois quando tentei estreitar os olhos e levantar o rosto, descobri que era bastante dolorido.

Harrry simplesmente desviou o olhar para o chão.

"Você deu um soco nele," atesto "Você foi até a casa de Draco, bateu nele e voltou. Isso que aconteceu com sua mão. E pela sua mão..." Me viro para Draco," Oh, seu rosto está horrível. Peço desculpas por Harry; ele estava bem chateado com algo."

"Imaginei," Draco disse seco." "Pensei que já que Potter aparatou na mansão, quebrou meu nariz e se foi sem falar uma palavra, eu devolveria o favor. Infelizmente, ele deixou que outra pessoa abrisse a porta. Bem bolado, Potter. Devia ter desconfiado que você não seria homem o suficiente para me enfrentar quando preparado..."

"Não pensei que fosse tão baixo a ponto de bater em Gina, Malfoy."

"Como se eu soubesse que ela estaria aqui."

"Parem. Parem com isso, os dois. Harry, você não devia ter batido em Draco. Draco não provoque o Harry." Olho para Draco. "Pode..."

Ele olha o meu nariz. "Ah. Sim, claro." Ele tira a varinha, Draco sempre foi bom com feitiços de cura... Mas me disse que eu não gostaria de saber onde ou por que ele aprendeu tantos.

"Obrigada," digo com um sorriso depois que ele arruma meu nariz. "Você devia arrumar o seu também, não desejaria que ficasse cicatriz."

"Ah, sim," Harry acrescenta. "Isso seria um desastre."

Olho para ele. Um olhar completo dessa vez, já que meu nariz não dói tanto. "Não dê atenção" digo para Draco "ele parece estar com ciúmes."

"Como se eu fosse ter ciúmes de Malfoy..." Harry murmura.

Draco sorri para ele. "Não se preocupe, Potter. Não posso te culpar pelos ciúmes. Quero dizer um de nós é extremamente bonito, rico e educado. Ciúmes não é nada."

"Certamente não está falando de si mesmo, Malfoy. Você é tão bonito e educado quanto um babuíno."

"Vocês dois podem crescer, por favor?"

"Ele começou," Draco murmurou. "Não fui eu quem deu um soco em alguém sem motivo, sabe."

Eu olho para Harry de novo. "Por que você foi até lá, de qualquer forma?"

"Para, ahn... vingar você."

"Me vingar?"

"É."

"Veja que eu não estou morta. Vingar o quê, precisamente? Minha virgindade?"

Se possível, o sorriso de Draco aumentou. "Então, você finalmente descobriu que possui a virgindade de sua preciosa Gina, Potter?"

"Você era... mas você e Dino..."

"Nunca fomos tão longe. Já te disse, Harry, é passado. Draco... vá. Não está ajudando em nada aqui, não que em algum momento o faça."

Ele dá de ombros. "Foi bom te ver de novo, Gina. Gostaria de te encontrar daqui a alguns dias, sabe... sem o Cicatriz."

Não acredito que ele está dando em cima de mim com o Harry parado bem ali. Sei que Draco Malfoy só está usando o momento para deixar Harry irritado. Me recuso a ser seu brinquedinho.

"Acho que não, Draco. Tenho um namorado, na verdade, e duvido que ele fosse gostar se nós fossemos... qualquer coisa. Não é, Harry?"

"Não," Harry diz com voz baixa, "Não gostaria."

"Entendo, então," Draco diz "finalmente pegou o Menino-Maravilha, foi, Gina?"

"Cala a boca, Draco."

"Parabéns, então. Só levou metade da sua vida. Como você conseguiu, Gina? Seduziu-o? Fez strip-tease, talvez? Roubou sua ino-"

Mas Draco nunca terminou aquela frase, seu recém consertado rosto foi atingido novamente, Dessa vez, entretanto, não achei necessário reprimir Harry. Eu mesma estava pronta para bater em Draco.

"Saia, Malfoy," Harry disse enraivecido puxando a varinha.

"Relaxa Potter, Não tenho nenhum desejo de ficar aqui mesmo..." Com isso, Draco desapareceu, e eu e Harry fomos deixados sozinhos.

"Gina," Harry começa, "Por que você veio até aqui?

"Não sei."

"Ahn. E o Malfoy? O que você tem a dizer sobre isso?"

Eu dou de ombros. "Rony vai ficar chateado por perder a oportunidade de golpear Malfoy?"

Harry sorri levemente. "Foi o Malfoy então?"

"Sim," digo, antes que me desse conta."foi sim."

* * *

**

* * *

Nota do Grupo:**

Só mais dois capítulos... só mais dois, gente!

**_Agradecemos muito mesmo à:_**  
**Annabelle Black**, miaka, **-Nay Black-**, Bethy Potter, **barbie30**, Lispotter, **Lyla Evans Higurashi**, Michelle Granger, **Andy Black**, Mademoiselle Rouge, **Sukita,** Thays, **Lollyta**, Sally Owens, **Ara Potter, **Tatars, **Priscila Louredo, **Danif.

**E lembre-se: se não sabe o que escrever, basta deixar '_muito bom cap, continuo a ler'_. Somente através das reviews nós saberemos se as pessoas estão gostando do nosso trabalho.**

**Os Tradutores**


	17. Destino?

**Autor: **Cashew

**Nome original:** Unconventional Commitments

**Tradutora:** Minerva Dobbs

**Betagem: **Belle Lestrange

* * *

**Capítulo 17 - ****Destino?**

Sento na cama e encaro Harry estarrecida. Não acredito que isso aconteceu de novo. Quero dizer, certamente nenhum de nós é tão estúpido. E, ainda assim, ali está Harry e aqui estou eu... na mesma cama. Um tantoCompletamente pelados, devo acrescentar.

Mas não bebi noite passada. Fui para casa... e fui... dormir. Olho a à minha volta. Esse não é meu quarto. Como não notei isso antes? Isso é AQUELE sonho. O que tem eu e Harry e eu casados e com filhos. Suspiro aliviada. É um sonho, nada de mais. Um sonho estranho aterrorizante, pra falar a verdade, de fato, mas posso suportá-lo.

Quase me belisco para acordar... mas de certa forma quero ver onde isso vai dar.

Eu "acidentalmente" cutuco Harry para que ele desperte. Ele se levanta devagar (choque, sem acordar em três segundos) e sorri pra mim. Ele beija minha bochecha agradavelmente e sussurra, "Feliz Natal, querida".

Eu quase gargalho. É Natal no meu sonho, que _clichê_. Ah, bom. "Feliz Natal," retorno.

"Devemos Podemos descer? Tenho certeza que Eric e Zack já encontraram os presentes."

"Devemos Podemos nos vestir primeiro?" Pergunto implicante. O que, me chocou. Desde quando eu flerto assim? Não devia estar mais atordoada por isso?

Ele sorri mais. "Sim, acho que devemos." Ele se curva e beija minhaeu estômago barriga, oa qual acabo de notar estar consideravelmente arredondadoarredondada. "Feliz Natal," ele diz para meu abdomemabdômen

Sinto minha respiração acelerar. Acho que gostaria de acordar agora... isso está ficando estranho. Quando se virou desuas costas, estão viradas desvieio os olhos da nudez de seu traseiro – não que seja um visão ruim - e me belisco. Só que, ainda estou aqui.

Agora estou entrando em pânico. E se não for um sonho? Quando você se belisca num sonho acorda, certo?

"Gina?" Harry olha de volta para mim, ainda nu. "Você está bem? Parece pálida, querida"

"Tudo bem," Me ouço suspirar. "Foi Ssó um arrepio repentino"

Ele assente entendendo. "Você teve isso na sua primeira gravidez também," ele lembra. "Pelo menos não enjoou tanto dessa vez, certo?"

Não digo nada. Ao invés disso, continuo beliscando meu braço. Isso mMachuca. Eu não deveria sentir dor em um sonho, certo? Mas isso não pode ser verdade. Sem chances de eu simplesmente acordar um dia casada, com dois filhos, e grávida. Isso simplesmente não acontece.

Droga, não sei o que fazer.

Harry se cobriu com um roupão e está segurando um para mim. "Vamos?" Ele diz com afeto.

Aceno muda e escorrego dentro do roupão. Ele põe seus braços à minha volta e ata o robe como se eu não pudesse fazer isso sozinha. Sua mão demora-sepousa no no meu ventremeu estômago por um momento antes de que ele abaixe seu braço e me conduza pela porta.

Olho á minha volta em dúvidamaravilhada. Isso éÉ... bonitobonita. Na verdade, é exatamente como eu decoraria um casa se tivesse o orçamento ilimitadonão tivesse limite de valor.

É um sonho, digo a mim mesma, então, é claro que seria como você imagina sua casa dos sonhos. Continuo reafirmando a mim mesma que é apenas um sonho e isso, de alguma forma, me acalma.

Finalemnte, paramos em uma saleta agradável. O sol entra pela janela e a árvore no centro é linda. Os dois meninos sentados ansiosos na frente da árvore, entretanto, são ainda mais lindos.

Eu os reconheço do primeiro sonho... realmente, eles são miniaturas do Harry, realmente. São encantadores. Sorrio para eles, muito mais feliz de vê-los quando não estão pulando emc cima de mim.

"Mamãe," um diz alegremente, "Papai, olhem!"

"Papai Noel veio," o outro exclama.

"Com certeza que sim," Harry diz sentando-se perto deles no chão. Ele me puxa e eu me sento ao seu lado, ainda em seus braços.

"Podemos abri-los?" um dos meninos diz, seus olhos implorando.

"Tudo bem," Harry responde com um sorriso "vão em frente."

Eles, satisfeitos, se atiram nos presentes, ficando mais animados com cada um deles. Para minha própria surpresa, estou perfeitamente satisfeita em ficar sentada os assistindo. Na verdade, me sinto feliz apenas por em ver sua felicidade. Normalmente eu ficaria entediada assistindo outras pessoas abrirem presentes. Eu Mme distrairia em poucos minutos.

Ele abrem chegam a caixas iguais e as abrem simultaneamentssimultaneamente. "Blusões," um diz.

"WowUau," o outro diz sem emoção, " legal." Eles rapidamente atirem os blusões de lado e procuram os presentes "de verdade", brinquedos. Harry sorri para mim e eu rapidamente junto os blusões e os dobro em um pilha.

Os meninos finalmente parecem ter terminado. Por um momento eles simplesmente se sentam e admiram contentes a pilha de presentes.

"Só um minuto garotos," Harry diz, "Acho que esqueceram algo."

Seus olhos imediatamente arregalam com interesse.

"Acho que abriram tudo," Digo confusa, não há mais nenhum presente em baixo da árvore.

Harry pisca para mim antes de se levantar. "Bem, acho que esses presentes estão em outro lugar. Vocês vão ter que desculpar o papai Noel, meninos, eu e sua mãe compramos esses."

Eles o seguem até um armário no corredor e eu fico uns passos atrás deles. Harry abre a porta e tira de lá dois presentes maumal embrulhados. Antes mesmo que os garotos toquem o embrulho, eu sei o que está por dentro.

Sinto minhas sobrancelhas levantarem inconscientemente. Por que me importo? É só um sonho.

Harry sorri tímido para mim enquanto os dois meninos desembrulham as novas vassouras. Os dois parecem estar sem palavras.

Eles se recompõem depois de um momento, e os dois atacam Harry mostrando a felicidade. Assim que acabaram de agradecer, cada um pega sua vassoura e correm para o que eu presumo que seja o quintal.

"Desculpa não ter te contado," Harry diz com um olhar inocente, "mas eu sabia que não ia concordar."

"Eu disse alguma coisa?"

Ele sorri e me abraça, "Eu conheço esse olhar. Os meninos vão ficar bem. As vassouras são encantadas para não subires mais que 4 metros e meio15 pés."

"Eles ainda podem morrer aos 4 metros e meio 15 pés, sabe... Existem vassouras infantis por um motivoa, Harry Potter., Você os comprou vassouras adultas... você sabe que eles não são velhos o suficiente."

"São sim," ele argumenta. "Ele são muito responsáveis. E vou monitorá-los sempre que voarem, de qualquer forma."

"Não os está monitorando agora," aponto.

Ele se dá conta do erro e rapidamente segura minha mão e me puxa para o quintal. "Vai ficar tudo bem, Gina. Eles voam muito bem." Um olhar de muito orgulho passa por seu rosto quando vê os meninos subirem rapidamente pelo grande quintal.

Tenho que sorrir. É simplesmente oóbvio o quanto ele os ama e como uma família o faz feliz... E na verdade eu me sinto feliz também. Toda essa manhã estranha foi boa, realmente. Pude ver como seria amar esses meninos; muito fácil na verdade. E Harry foi-

Começo a ver bolas pretas e me sentir tonta de repente.

"Gina! A voz de Harry está preocupada mas, mas mal posso saber distnguir o que ele está dizendo.

O mundo parece estar se afastando e logo é tudo escuridão...

Sento-me abruptamente e me encontro de volta em meu quarto. Chuto os lençõeslençóis à minha volta. Foi um sonho. Quer dizer, eu sabia que era, mas... parecia tão real. E você não devia estar tão consciente disso saber de tanta coisa em seus sonhos, devia?

Algo está errado sobre isso. Preciso falar com alguém. Só não sei quem. Quer dizer, isso realmente me preocupa. Alguém pode ter me posto em feitiço ou algo assim. Me visto em silêncio e decido visitar minha mãe. Ela sempre sabe dessas coisas, por algum motivo.

Aparato para a A toca Toca decidida e olho a à minha volta. procurando a mãe. Espero que ela esteja aqui... Pela primeira vez quero desesperadamente ver minha mãe. Chocante, hun?

"Mãe," grito, "você está aí?"

"Gina?" ela responde. Ela sai da cozinha. "Algo errado Gin?"

"Não," digo baixinho. "Só queria ver você."

"Ah. Que bom," ela responde com um sorriso.

Eu aceno em concordância e nós sentamos na sala de estar. "Como está sua mão, querida?" ela pergunta.

Olho para minha mão, em silêncio. "Está ótima, mãe."

Sentamos em silêncio por alguns minutos antes de eu decidir que devo acabar logo com isso. "Ahn, mãe..." começo sem jeito.

"Sim, querida."

"Você já..." fala logo, decidi. "Você já teve um sonho onde tevem certeza de tudo? Como.. parece que você está visitando o futuro, ou algo assim. E mesmo que você saiba que é um sonho e tente acordar, não consegue." Olho para ela desesperada. "Isso estáEstou fazendo algum sentido?"

"Claro," ela disse séeria. "Você está fazendo perfeito perfeitamente sentido para mim, Gina." Eu me lembro quando eu tive meu primeiro sonho desses, fiquei muito assustada. Foi logo depois que eu me apaixonei pelo seu pai. Sonhei com você, na verdade."

"EuComigo?"

"Sim. Acordei na cama com seu pai e nós descemos – eu estava bastante confusa, devo adicionar. E lá estava você, aquela pequena menina perfeita, sentada na cozinha. Você tinha feita um bagunça completa, e seu pai estava só rindo. Eu não sabia quem você era ou o que estava acontecendo, mas, ainda assim, te recriminei por ter feito aquele desastre na cozinha. Você começou a chorar e nos explicou que queria fazer café pra todos... claro que não deu certo, querida. Então limpei tudo e eu e sei pai te ajudamos a fazer o café da manhã."

Olho para ela confusa. "Mas isso não aconteceu?"

Ela sorri de volta para mim, "Muitos anos depois de eu ter sonhado. Falei com a minha mãe sobre isso, na verdade. Ela me explicou que as bruxas muitas vezes têm esse tipo de sonho quando se apaixonam pelo homem com quem devem se casar. Sonhos de seus futuros, ela os chamou. Essa foi uma das razões pelas quais continuei pressionando seu pai por mais filhos," ela diz alegremente, "por que eu sabia que a minha adorável pequena menina viria, eventualmenteno final das contas. Quando eu estava grávida de você, sabia que era ela. Todos me chamaram de louca, pois nenhuma Weasley tinha nascido por muitas gerações. Mas eu sabia que você seria minha pequena menina Gina nina, e era."

"Como que você nunca me contou isso antes?"

"Ah, não sei. Acho que pensei que não te interessaria. Por que pergunta, querida?"

Entro em pânico. Não quero que ela saiba do meu sonho... ainda não decidi o que significa. "Hm... Hermione teve um sonho." Murmuro de forma patética. "Ela me contou."

Ela bate as mãos maravilhada, "Que maravilha! Sempre soube que Rony e Hermione ficariam juntos, claro, mas agora é definitivo. Que ótimo presente de casamento para ela, saber um pouco da sua futura felicidade."

"É" responde respondo baixo "incrível. Acho que tenho que ir, mãe, preciso trabalhar."

"Sim, claro. Não se esqueça do nosso janta nesse fim de semana Gina."

"Não esquecerei," digo. "Ttchau mãe." Disaparato de volta para meu quarto e me enterro no colchão.

Aquilo foi uma visão do meu futuro? Eu casadao com Harry? Temos Tendo gêmeos? Não sei como me sinto a respeito disso. Só sei que no meu sonho parecia... certo, de alguma forma.

Sinto lágrimas vindo aos meus olhos; estou tão confusa.

Ouço uma batida súbita na minha porta e rapidamente seco minhas lágrimas

"Gina?" ouço Hermione falar do outro lado. "Você está aí?"

"Sim," respondo, "pode entrar, Hermione."

Ela abre a porta e tem cara de quem também andou chorando essa manhã. "Você tem alguns minutos?" ela pergunta. "Preciso falar com você sobre uma coisa".

Bato no lugar ao meu lado na cama, "claro."

Ela entra e senta.

"O que houve?" pergunto.

"Toda essa coisa do casamento," ela diz e seus olhos se enchem de lágrimas.

"Oh, Hermione," digo simpática abraçando-a.

"Não consigo mais." Ela chora. "minha Minha mãe está me pressionando para ter um casamento trouxa, mas a sua mãe não aceita a idéia de qualquer coisa além de um casamento bruxo tradicional. E fica nessa briga interminável e...", ela começa a acelerar, "não consigo!"

Realmente não sei o que dizer. Então só abraço com carinho para tentar acalmá-la. Devia ter imaginado que ela teria esse problema... Só não andei pensando no casamento dela, para ser sincera. Agora me sinto como uma amiga terrível.

"Mas o que você quer?" pergunto para ela finalmente.

"Só quero casar com o Rony. Mas não importo o que eu faça... vou ter alguém com raiva de mim. E eu só..." ela desaba e começa a soluçar.

Mordo meu lábio e torço que mamãe não me mate por colocar essa idéia na cabeça de Hermione. "Então se case com ele."

"Mas não sei como. Não podemos ter dois casamentos."

"Simplesmente case com ele. Sem ninguém saber."

Ela se afasta e parece chocada. "Esncondido," ela repete "Nós... podemos, não podemos?"

"Claro que podem. Eles te perdoariam por não tê-los convidado para o casamento depois de um tempinho. É o seu casamento, Hermione. Se você quer se casar com Rony, case com ele agora. Se isso vai te fazer feliz, faça-o."

As lágrimas param. "Você é brilhante Gina. Nem vou ter que planejar o casamento. Podemos simplesmente nos casar... tenho que encontrar o Rony!"

Sorriu encorajadora, "Vá procurá-lo, então."

Ela começa a rir histericamente. "É simples não é? Podemos simplesmente nos casar."

Aceno em concordância e ela aparata sem mais uma palavra. Apenas espero que Rony aceita aceite como ela aceitou. Sinto que ele ira. Rony é impulsivo, ele deveria aamarámar a idéia.

Deito de volta na minha cama e tento limpar meus pensamentos. Por um minuto quero não pensar em nada. Estou ficando louca, pensando de mais. Só precis0o de um pouco de paz...

Fecho meus olhos por nada além de cinco minutos e Hermione está de volta em meu quarto. Ela parece em êxtase.

"Rony concordou?" pergunto sabendo a resposta.

"Sim, ele amou a idéia! Mas queremos você e Harry lá. Como testemunhas, s só e por que são não são nossos melhores amigos. Em quanto tempo você pode se aprontar?"

"Uma hora?"

"Tudo bem. Tudo bem, então em uma hora todos iremos ao respectivo escritóriocartório no ministério Ministério e eu e Rony nos casaremos." Ela parece chocada por um momento, "OH Deus, Uma hora. Vou me casar em uma hora. Preciso me aprontar." Ela corre pelo corredor e bate a porta.

Sorrio e me levanto. Então acho que não poderei voltar a dormir.

* * *

**Nota do Grupo:**

Só mais um capítulos... só mais um, gente!

**_Agradecemos muito mesmo à: _miaka, Priscila Louredo, Lynx Black, Sukita, Sra Ligya Ford, Lanni Lu, Gabiii, Mary Silva, JullyBlack** (Que lista?), **Sil17, Bruna Granger Potter, Michelle Granger, Pati, Lispotter** (ela vai ser atualizada, ok?), **Ara Potter, Lauh'Malfoy, barbie30, Rosie-Posie Loamsdown, Lyla Evans Higurashi, Andy Black, Naná Black, Jhu Radcliffe, Felipe, Lyra Byrnison, Cassia, Cah, kiim, Mari Desani, Katherine Lovegood, Steph W. e Isabella.**

**E lembre-se: se não sabe o que escrever, basta deixar '_muito bom cap, continuo a ler'_. Somente através das reviews nós saberemos se as pessoas estão gostando do nosso trabalho.**

**Os Tradutores**


	18. Um Casamento Pouco Convencional

**Autor: **Cashew

**Nome original:** Unconventional Commitments

**Tradutora:** Minerva Dobbs

**Betagem: **Belle Lestrange

* * *

**Capítulo** **18 -** **Um casamento pouco convencional**

Aprontar duas mulheres para um casamento em uma hora não é uma tarefa fácil, deixe me te dizer. Hermione literalmente enlouqueceu por uns vinte minutos. Mas eu estou pronta, e ela está linda, então deu tudo certo, acho.

Tudo bem, talvez tenha levado quase duas horas... mas isso é de se esperar. Terminei o ultimo feitiço no cabelo de Hermione e ela me lançou um olhar nervoso.

"O ministério Ministério não vai te multar por usar magia em um local altamente povoado por trouxas?"

Eu balanço os ombros. "É o dia do seu casamento. QO que que temimporta se vou receber uma multinha?"

Ela me lança um olhar agradecido e não diz mais nada.

"Bom, acho que está pronta," digo finalizando seu cabelo.

Ela se levanta e ajusta as roupas. "Estou?"

Eu sei que ela considera os dois sentidos, então sorrio e respondo as duas perguntas com, "Sim. Você está linda e pronta para se casar."

"Não temos onde morar," ela diz subitamente. "Estávamos procurando uma casa, mas acabamos brigando sobre povoados bruxos ou trouxas e paramos. Onde vamos morar, Gina?"

"Podem morar no apartamento de Rony, ou aqui. Vocês temVocês têm tempo Hermione. Você pode casar sem ter uma casa."

"Certo," ela diz. "podemos morar no flat de Rony por um tempo."

Tremo um pouco com a escolha dela. Vou sentir falta da metade dela no dinheiro do aluguel. Bom, vou me virar. "Talvez até me mude. Não gosto muito de viver como trouxa mesmo... Pensarei nisso mais tarde.

Ela está caminhando pra lá e pra cá de novo. Rapidamente seguro seu ombro para pará-la. "Você vai amassar o vestido," aviso.

Ela balança a cabeça em concordância. Sendo a pessoa mais inteligente que eu já conheci... ela está agindo como sendo um tantouma boba nestaspelas ultimas últimas horas. Não que eu a culpe, claro, mas é legal ver a Hermione não ser tão brilhante de vez em quando.

"Devíamos ir até a casa do Rony," elas dizsse depois de um momento. "Disse a ele que iríamos até lá quando estiver mos prontas para... você sabe."

Eu sorrio para eleela. "Então vamos."

Espero que ela aparate antes de mim, mas ela não vai. " Hermione," eu digo "vamos?"

"Acho que não consigo. E se não der certo? Minha mãe não está aqui... Oh, Deus. Ela vai me dar uma surra quando ficar sabendo. E meu pai não vai estar lá para me levar até o altar... nem, vai haver um altar!"

Vejo que ela está prestas prestes a surtare a começar a suar de novo, então saio da sala e pego a única coisa que me passa pela cabeça. Corro de volta para o quarto e a entrego a garrafa de wisky de fogo que estava escondida no armário da cozinha.

Ela pega esquisita, e fica olhando a garrafa.

"Tome um gole," eu digo quase desesperada. "vai te acalmar."

Ela respira fundo e toma um enorme gole. Não era pra ela empinarexagerar! Tremo, quando ela começa a beber mais e mais. Finalmente tiro a garrafa das mãos dela.

Ela sorri para mim encabulada, e eu levanto uma sobrancelha para ela. "Não era para tomar tanto. Queria te acalmar, não te embebedar para o casamento!"

"Tudo bem," ela me garante, "nem sinto nada. Só preciso me sentar por um momento."

Ela senta e eu resisto à vontade de caminhar. Ela não pode estar bêbada... O Rony vai me matar! Olha Olho para ela. Ela não parece bêbada. Talvez esteja bem. Eu repito para mim mesma que ela está bem e, por uns 10 minutos, espero por algum sinal de que vai ficar continuar bem pelo resto do dia.

"Não me sinto nem um pouco estranha," ela anuncia.

"Isso é bom," eu sussurro.

Ela se levanta subitamente... e prontamente cai. Ela ri no chão, "Opa," exclama.

Bato com a mão na minha testa. Tudo bem, talvez tenha afetado ela. A lLevanto-a do chão e ela continua a rir. "Hermione," digo eu um tom cheio de pânico, "você não pode estar bêbada agora."

"Não estou bêbada," ela diz. "Só estou... calma." Ela começa a rir de novo. Subitamente se aproxima de mim e baixa a voz, "Se eu te disser um segredo, promete não contar a ninguém?"

"Prometo," digo relutante.

"Não sou muito forte para álcool," ela diz no meu ouvido.

"Jura?", respondo secamente.

"Gina," ela diz, deitando de volta na cama, "acho que estou levemente bêbada."

Levemente? Ela não tomou tanto wisky de fogo assim, tomou? Olho para a garrafa pela metade. Ela tomou tanto assim? Ai Deus. Ela vai me odiar por destruir seu casamento. Pensei que isso podia ajudar... mas era pra ela tomar um pequeno gole, não entornar a garrafa!

"Vamos," ela disse levantando. "Estou pronta para casar com... aquele cara."

"Rony," eu corrijo com medo.

"Isso. Rony. Eu amo... Rony. É. Amo ele, amo ele. Sonhei com o Rony, sabe. Lááá não no quarto ano. Sonhei que éramos casados e tínhamos num bebê. Um menino. E o amei desde então."

Ainda que esteja em pânico... tenho que admitir, gosto bastante da Hermione bêbada. Me pergunto por que não a embebedei há mais tempo.

Pergunto-me se o sonho dela foi como o meu. Aposto que sim. Ao menos me sinto um pouco melhor agora. Ela também sonhou. Então deve ser normal. Você sonhar sobre o futuro com o homem com quem... você... vai... casar. Ó Oh deus.

Vou casar com o Harry?

Quer dizer, sabia pela minha conversa com minha mãe que é isso que o sonho significa. Mas até agora a ficha não tinha caído. É isso que quer dizer? Que eu e Harry devemos ficar juntos, para sempre?

Não achava que era destinada a ficar com alguém para sempre. Sento de volta na cama de Hermione. Esse era o futuro. Esse era o meu futuro. Meu futuro com Harry. Teremos gêmeos. E mais um terceiro bebê também. Estou tonta.

Então é irreversível, certo? Não sei, quer dizer, o futuro é imutável? Pode ser mudado? Quero que mude?

"Gina," Hermione está dizendo impaciente "Se mexe. Vamos".

"Certo," digo depois de um momento. "Hora de você se casar."

"Sim," ela responde faceira. "Com..."

"Rony."

"Rony. Eu Ssabia. Mesmo."

Concordo com ela. "Tenho certeza que sim."

"Então eu vou," ela diz.

Ela aparata antes que eu possa lembrar que não é bom aparatar bêbeda. "Merda!" Grito alto antes de aparatar para o apartamento de Rony rezando que ela tenha chegado inteira.

Olho ao meu redor imediatamente ao chegar. Com alívioalívio, vejo-a sentada no sofá. Coloco a mão no meu coração acelerado – não teria me perdoado se ela tivesse se separado tentando chegar aqui.

"Gina," olhei e vi Harry me olhando com intensidade. "Ainda bem que você chegou."

Eu sorri para ele, "E por quequê?"

Ele chega mais perto e sussurra na minha orelha, "Porque que Rony está meio bêbado."

"Hermione também está bêbada," respondo de volta na orelha dele.

Harry começa a rir. "Que padrinhos nós somos... não conseguimos nem manter os noivos sóbrios para o casamento."

"Harry, não é engraçado. O que vamos fazer?"

Ele balança a mão displicentemente. "Ta Está tudo bemsob controle." O segui até a cozinha de Rony e ele começou a tirar vários itens de potes. "Conheço uma poção desintoxicantepara ficar sóbrio. Siri-" ele pára na hora. Ninguém fala sobre Sirius na frente de Harry... depois que ele morreu, Harry sempre ficou mal quando seu nome foi mencionado, então todos pararam. Não acho que ele tenha dito o nome de Sirius mais de cinco vezes. Não muito saudável, se me perguntar... mas cada um tem seu próprio luto, eu acho.

Coloco uma mão em seu ombro, como conforto.

Ele respira fundo. "Sirius me deu a receita antes de... você sabe."

Balanço a cabeça. "Então você sabe de cor? Tem usado bastante, Harry?"

Ele sorri, agradecido pela mudança de assunto. "Algumas vezes, admito."

O observo enquanto prepara, "E eu que pensei que você não era bom em poções."

"Sou bom nas que são importantes," ele ri.

Sorrio de volta para ele enquanto adiciona mais ingredientes na vasilha. "Pronto," ele diz triunfante. "Só precisa ferver um pouco e teremos Rony e Hermione bem sóbrios."

"Que bom. Duvido que Hermione fosse me perdoar se estivesse intoxicada bêbada demais mais para lembrar de seu próprio casamento."

Ele concorda. "Só mais alguns minutos. Então... como vai você?"

Mordo meu lábio. O que se devo lhe dizer? _Bem, Harry, acontece que sonhei do nosso futuro não uma vez, mas duas vezes. E temos três duas crianças e meia, vivemos em uma casa realmente bonita. Estranho, huh?_ Certo, por que aquela conversa não seria estranha, em absoluto.

"Estou bem," digo finalmente, "e você?".

Ele encolhe os ombros. "Bem. Mas queria falar com você... depois da cerimônia, se der."

"Tudo bem."

"A poção está pronta," ele diz para quebrar o silêncio. Ele conjura dois copos e serve uma boa quantidade da mistura verde e grossa em cada um. Entrega-me um copo, "Você encontra um jeito de fazer Hermione beber isso e eu vou achar o Rony."

Eu pego o copo e volta para a sala da casa de Rony. Hermione está no chão, sentada olhando para a parede.

"Essa parede é feia," ela me diz sem me olhar.

Eu respiro fundo e torço para que de certo. "Aqui," digo entregando-lhe o copo. "Tome isso."

"O que é isso?"

"É bom. Tome rápido."

"É alcoólico?"

"Talvez. Apenas tome."

Ela dá de ombros e tome um gole enorme da bebida, para depois tossir prontamente em voz alta e socar o seu peito dramaticamente. "O que é isso?"

"Confie em mim; você certamente não quer saber. Como se sente?" Deus, acho qespero que esteja sóbria... por favor.

"Ótima,"ela diz depois que a poção desce.

"Hermione eu –"

"O que diabos você está tentando fazer Harry? Me matar?", nós duas olhamos para o corredor de onde veio o grito de Rony.

Hermione cora olhando de volta para mim, "Poção desintoxicantepara ficar sóbrio, certo?"

"Sim. Harry preparou."

Ela meneia a cabeça. "Então Rony estava..."

"É, parece que sim."

"Que casal que formamos," ela diz.

"Os dois estavam nervosos. É compreensível, você sabe. Tudo aconteceu repentinamente, esse casamento, claro que ficaria nervosa... mas vocês dois estão bem agora, então nenhum problema, certo?"

Ela abre a boca para responder, mas nós duas nos calamos quando Harry apareceu na sala de estar – sua face coberta pela própria poção.

"Então me parece que Rony não tomou tudo?" Pergunto com um sorriso doce.

Ele faz uma careta e vai para o banheiro

**HGHGHGHGHGHGHGH**

Depois de ter certeza que todos estão limpos, aparatamos para o ministérioMinistério. Subitamente me dou conta que era eu quem estava correndo pelo apartamento de Rony, limpando rostos e alisando roupas...

Estou virando minha mãe. Ótimo. Anotação para si mesma: fazer algo extremamente irresponsável essa noite para resolver isso.

Ponho meus pensamentos de lado notando que todos estão me olhando como se esperassem uma resposta. Olho para o chão timidamenttimidamente, "Uh, você disse alguma coisa?" Pergunto para Harry e Hermione. Rony estava temporariamente desaparecido.

"Harry perguntou se você sabia quem vai realizar a cerimônia," Hermione diz solicitasolícita.

"Ah. Não, não sei.'

"Nós também não," diz Harry. "Rony acabou de dizer que cuidou disso."

Posso ver Hermione empalidecer ao pensar em Rony arranjando qualquer um para executar a cerimônia. Sem duvidas dúvidas ela tinhahaviam alguns imagens mentais horríveis no momento...

"Tenho certeza que ele encontrou alguém conveniente," digo tranqüilizando-a. Pelo menos espero que ele tenha encontrado alguém conveniente. Para o seu própiropróprio bem, tudo isso pode se converter em um desastre com algum funcionário de baixo escalão do ministério Ministério tentando fazer a cerimônia e a arruinando.

Rony volta para a sala ofegante. "Ele está aqui," diz com um sorriso. "Podemos começar em poucos minutos."

"E quem é 'ele'?", Hermione pergunta com os lábios pressionados um contra o outro.

"Ah, apenas alguém que eu convenci no ultimo minuto," Rony responde vagamente.

Encolho-me. Isto pode ser mau. Aproximo-me de Hermione e sussurro na sua orelha. "Tudo bem, Hermione. O importante é que você vai se casar, certo? Isso é tudo que importa."

Ela acena em concordância. "Eu sei. Vai dar certo, tenho certeza."

Dou a ela um sorriso encorajador quando a porta da sala se abre... e Dumbledore entra. Meu queixo cai e eu dou uma olhada para Rony, que está sorrindo como um galo que havia conseguido engolir o pássaro..

"Diretor," Hermione diz finalmente, "Que plazerprazer em vê-lo."

Dumbledore pisca para ela, "Acredito que você tenha idade a o suficiente para me chamar de 'Albus' Srta. Granger."

"Claro," Hermione diz. "Você...", ela parece ter medo de dizer as palavras, medo que elas não sejam verdadeiras.

"Aqui para fazer os votos do casamento? Sim, quando o Sr. Weasley me pediu, simplesmente não pude resistir a oportunidade de casar dois ex-alunos. Vai ser um prazer. Podemos começar, então?"

Sem protestos a cerimônia começou.

Tentei prestar atenção. De verdade... mas Harry fica olhando para mim. Então durante a cerimônia me deparo comigo mesma olhando de volta para Harry. Enquanto Rony e Hermione fazem seus votos nossos olhos se encontram, e Harry sorriu para mim e... Bom, ficou bem quente de repente, isso é tudo que sei.

E por um minuto, nem vi Rony e Mione. Tudo o que vejo é Harry e escuto Dumbledore dizendo os rituais e... eu não entro em pânico. Isso meio que me apavora por si só. Eu devia entrar em pânico, certo? Por que Harry está me olhando como se estivesse imaginando nosso casamento agora. Mas... não me apavora.

Quebro o contato e olho de volta para Rony e Hermione. Sorrio agradavelmente para eles ao fim da cerimônia, enquanto e Harry e eu aplaudimos educadamente com Dumbledore.

Hermione coloca uma mão em frente aà boca rindo feliz e Rony pega ela no colo e a gira em volta uma vez antes colocá-la no chão e beijá-la. Ele gentilmente seca a laágrima brilhante que cai dos olhos dela e eu estava tão encantada com a cena que não notei que Harry se movera para mais perto de mim.

Eu pulo com a mão dele em meu ombro. Olho para ele, entretanto, e me acalmo. Afinal, é só HaArry...

Dumbledore se afasta do casal feliz e se aproxima de mim e Harry. "Sabe, Harry," ele diz, "fiz o casamento dos seus pais também."

"Nunca soube disso," Harry responde com um sorriso.

Dumbledore olha para ele com o olhar sábio antes de olhar para mim. "E tenho certeza que vou realizar a cerimônia do seu casamento um dia?"

"Uh, sim, claro," Harry diz com dificuldade.

"Bom, se me derem licença por um minuto," Dumbledore diz antes de se dirigir de volta para Rony e Hermione.

Harry e eu somos deixados para olharmos um para o outro desajeitadamente. "Então," digo finalmente, "Rony e Mione realmente casaram-se."

"É, parece que sim. Olha, Gina-"

Eu levanto a mão, "Não, deixa que eu falo, por favor. Harry, eu simplesmente... sinto muito. Por tudo o que fiz você passar. Sei que não é fácil conviver comigo, sei mesmo. Sei que em relacionamentos sou uma destruidora de primeira... mas parece que você resistiu cada coisa possível de ir dar errado e eu só queria dizer... obrigada."

"Ah. Bom, de nada. Você quer ir... ir ali fora um pouco?"

Dou uma olhada pra Rony e Hermione, eles não iriam sentir nossa falta. "Sim, claro."

Saímos para o terraço do ministério Ministério e paramos em frente da fonte. Viro-me para perguntar a Harry se ele quer fazer um pedido, mas antes que possa dizer qualquer coisa, sua boca está cobrindo a minha.

Meus olhos se arregalam, mas eu não me afasto. Coloco meus braços ao redor de seu pescoço sem pensar e ele aprofunda o beijo. Ele desencosta a boca da minha, mas mantêm mantém seu rosto perto. Seus braços ainda estão possessivamente ao redor da minha cintura... mas eu mal noto.

"Só não queria fazer isso lá dentro." Ele diz baixinho.

"Ah" eu respondo bestamenteidiota.

"Você estava falando a verdade para o Malfoy naquela noite?"

"Qual parte?"

"A parte onde se referia a mim como seu namorado," ele esclarece.

Passo a língua nos lábios instintivamente. Tinha quase esquecido disso. "Sim," digo baixo "eu estava falando sério."

"E a sua fobia com relacionamentos?"

Sorrio para ele, "Que tal esperarmos para ver o que o futuro traz?"

Harry sorri em concordância e se aproxima para me beijar mais uma vez. Visões de Eric e ZAack passam por minha cabeça, junto com pensamentos sobre um futuro casamento com Harry. E dessa vez... eu não sinto tanto medo.

* * *

**Nota do Grupo:**

Éo fim, acabou! Chegamos ao último capitulo. Agradecemos a todos que nos acompanharam até aqui. Espero que vocês tenham gostado de nosso trabalho, foi exaustivo, mas é gratificante todo o carinho que recebemos de vocês.

Agora, continuem acompanhando nosso trabalho, tanto os antigos como os que estão vindo por aí.

PS: Se alguém tem uma boa Harry/Gina para indicar, agradecemos indicações

**_Agradecemos muito mesmo à: _Sra Ligya Ford, Ara Potter, miaka, Sophia.DiLua, Lady in Purple, Thai, Edu Pimentel, Lyra Byrnison, Sukita, Patty Potter Hard, Anya Black e Karen13.**

E lembre-se: se não sabe o que escrever, basta deixar **'_muito bom cap, continuo a ler'_.** Somente através das reviews nós saberemos se as pessoas estão gostando do nosso trabalho.

**Os Tradutores**


End file.
